Atonement
by lovemedead18
Summary: [Spoilers, story takes place after season 2] Ciel is a demon. Not by choice, but a demon no less and therefore Sebastian is locked in an eternal contract by result. Emotions of helplessness and depression begin to cloud the demon's mind but then he is shocked once more by his master's words. "Restore my humanity, finish our contract!" No one makes decisions for Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Chapter 1

**[INSERT PART ABOUT ME NOT OWNING KUROSHITSUJI!]**

 **This story has been rated M due to mature elements.**

* * *

"Where shall we go now?"

"You know I don't much care. After all you and I already know where we are ultimately going to end up. I was always going there as a dead human or alive demon. I feel good somehow, like if released from a spell I was under for a long time."

"Yes, and in return for that, I have been put under an eternal spell."

"You are my butler Sebastian."

"I am simply one hell of a butler, for eternity."

"And as before there is only one answer that you will give me, you know it don't you?"

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

Sebastian leaped off of the cliff and started to plummet towards the ocean.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD! I DID NOT MEAN THE OCEAN, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouts over the deafening sound of the wind whistling past his ears. He begins to squirm in his butler's arms as panic rose within him.

Sebastian smiles menacingly "Then you do care, Young Master. Perhaps as a demon, you can swim better."

The child shuts his eyes while curling his head into the butler's chest as he prepared for the harsh winter cold of the ocean. However, instead of ice there was heat, and then the wind vanished completely. While the boy pondered where the large body of water had gone, he became aware that his butler was currently _walking._ Ciel opens his eyes then as his curiosity gets the better of him and he witnesses Sebastian watching him with a most mocking expression. Then the bastard began to laugh.

"You look like a pill bug."

"Release me!"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian puts Ciel down gently so he can get his feet under himself. Brushing himself off, the child looks up to take in his surroundings for the first time as is astounded.

They stood in a garden, or at least he believed it was a garden at one point. The cobble stone beneath his feet were that of a decaying chess board decorated in the classic black and white fashion. Cracks littered the stone and vines overgrew from the black rose bushes that seemed as if they were dominating the grounds. No other plant grew in the garden as far as he could see but when he saw the rich red liquid that served as the roses nutrition he began to understand. Cracks were made into the stone where the crimson liquid would flow into the plants like a barbaric irrigation system. Ciel began to follow the lines out of curiosity and soon finds himself standing before a fountain. Four horse heads erected from the center of the geyser, each facing a different direction. The rich red liquid excreted from the steed's eyes, mouth and nostrils.

"Welcome to my Manor, My lord." Sebastian bows and gestures for him to lead the way. "It has been quite some time, so my apologies on the manor's state."

Ciel followed Sebastian's arm where it pointed to the black abyss before him. As Ciel continued to stare he noticed an outline of something. Eyes narrowing, he tried to focus on what he had glimpsed. It had been so long since Ciel had truly focused on something with both of his eyes, but was it a trick? The outline, there it was! No, it was larger then what he had once saw. Damn these eyes, he reaches up to cover one but Sebastian grabs it.

"So quick to shun your eye after so long of covering it. Allow yourself time to focus."

Ciel didn't see it, but knew the damned butler was smiling that irritating smile. There was definitely something in front of him; he could see the definite outline. However… could an outline of a manor grow? The color in the outline began to lighten before him almost as if the manor was approaching them, instead of them approaching it. Ciel stumbled back into Sebastian in horror and suddenly he Sebastian's hands were upon his shoulders holding firm. A sigh of disappointment escapes the demons throat as he leans over the boy to whisper into the child's ear.

"Would you like me to carry you in? Those platforms must pain your feet terribly if you are stumbling-"

"Unhand me!" Ciel slaps the hands away and turns to face the butler. Reaching up, the youth pulls the tie his demon wore and yanked Sebastian close until they were face to face. "Don't coddle me, demon. It is infuriating."

Sebastian dims his smile, but his face still looks amused "Yes, my lord."

Ciel releases him roughly then looks back at the manor. "Tch, you have horrible taste." He begins to walk towards the manor thoroughly irritated. An amused smile plays upon the butlers lips as he follows the young lord into his home.

* * *

"We will speak of this now, take a seat Sebastian" Ciel called out, who was currently seated in an armchair fashioned with the shades of red. He looked small in the chair, but managed to sit in it elegantly. Sebastian was currently working on an arrangement with the black roses the boy had seen earlier, but had managed to add colors to it. The vase was the color of the sky at night, black bleeding into purple and a simple deep blue lace lined the vase which was tied off with a bow. The demon was uncannily good at tying a bow which perturbed the boy slightly as the man was a blasted demon, not a damn bow enthusiast. His thoughts are interrupted as Sebastian sets the vase on the end table closest to the youth and sits before him.

Ciel nodded then and straighten his back "Now then Sebastian, lets settle this matter."

"There is nothing to settle as it is quite clear what fate has dealt us. My master has become demon, therefore locking me into eternal servitude." The demon's eyes began to glow which matched the animosity in his voice.

"You are correct, I am a demon now. Not by choice, but a demon no less." The child looks down at his hands, and a small amount of rage laced into his words "we have a contract, and I plan to follow through with it, unless you have _given up_."

Sebastian looks at the child incredulously unable to speak. In that pause the child stands and glares over at him, his eyes flashing red demonically "We are in this mess because you failed to protect your master at all costs, or was that not you're aesthetic? You call yourself my butler, yet you still haven't asked for my forgiveness in any of this!" The boy begins to change before Sebastian's eyes as the boy's anger rose. Ciel grew taller and fangs began to protrude from his lips causing cuts to fashion upon the delicate flesh due to how razor sharp the canines now were. An almost muzzle like feature molded in deep aquamarine contorts the former child's face. When he speaks again, it sounds like an unearthly growl "Restore my humanity so we may finish our contract!"

In an instant Sebastian moves and is directly behind Ciel. With incredible speed he lands a hit at a spot near Ciel's neck that not only causes the boy to revert back to his normal self, but has him falling forward unconscious. Sebastian pulls his master's hand and the child comes tumbling back falling into his chest. He picks up the child, dozing now in his arms. "So… you take on the form of a dog, master…" The raven demon stood there in silence, staring at his master for hours. The demon could not remember a time he had been so utterly shocked and moved. He played with the idea that these were what "feelings" were. He admitted to himself that the young lord had grown on him. These last three-four years had been lively and if he dare say it, fun? He enjoyed toying with the young master and playing his games with him. There had never been a dull day at the Phantomhive estate. When he had taken Ciel to the Island, the child was asleep so he didn't see the demon take his time by taking a longer route to the distination. Then at the peninsula, even driven with madness with hunger, he hesitated and dropped his guard allowing the soul to be stolen. Ciel was right, he had seriously messed up.

 _I don't hesitate._

A memory shot through Sebastian's mind, when Ciel had told him that. Lost in thought, the demon carries the boy to his bedchamber because no other suited his master besides his own. After depositing the boy on the bed he took the child's hand and bowed before him.

"I have failed you as a butler, my lord. I cannot atone for my mistakes but will continue to abide by our contract. It would seem I got lost in my hunger."

"-en go eat…" The boy mumbles.

"Young master?" Sebastian asks, slightly amused the child had been awake listening.

The boy sits up rubbing his neck wincing "I don't appreciate you striking me, Sebastian." He glares at him.

Sebastian smiles, laughing almost "I saw something most annoying and moved before thinking, I apologize."

"Don't hit me."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian smiles.

The boy sighs in irritation and looks Sebastian in the eye. "I order you to go eat, you're becoming messy and I don't care for it, very unsightly." The boy looks away embarrassed by his poor way of hiding that he cares for the demon's wellbeing. "Be clever about it, I trust you will?"

"Yes. My lord."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, this is my first fanfic, so please if you have the time please review. I plan to write more chapters!**

 **AGAIN Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"All work and no play makes me a dull woman." Grell complained sitting atop of a clock tower looking down at the peons strolling along the town.

"With your lack of diligence, you should hardly be concerned about becoming 'dull'." Will gripes back at him, having landed near the florescent grim reaper. The elder's eye twitched as he flinched against the harsh red of his coworkers garb. As far as Will was concerned, that shade of red should be removed from the color wheel. "Perhaps if you spent more of your time focusing at the job at hand, you wouldn't have to work overtime and neither would _I."_

"You're no fun William! We should go out and enjoy the town together-"

The elder cut him off, slamming a hand against the nuisance's face "we have work to do, and even if I didn't... no." Will fixes his glasses while his gaze moves to the people below them, considering the milling humans. "I am here to give you updated records, and then I will be on my way."

"AHHH! I am so sick of flying solo! With Sebas-chan gone, there are no beautiful men to oogle!" Grell goes over to Will and clings to him "Please stay with me…"

Will shoves the book square into the other reaper's face making the victim fall over twitching with pain from the impact. "You're on duty, Grell. Get to it." Will then flew off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"He is… so dreamy…" Grell choked out while he shook off the punch, "yet so reckless with a woman's face, so cruel!" After removing the book from his face, he began flipping through it. "Ahh, there are so many tonight. Let's finish this quickly! Then perhaps I can go help William and he will just HAVE to repay me." Maniacal laughter follows as the grim reaper shot off the rooftop towards his first case.

Grell arrives a little early as he watches the exchange of a drug deal. _Well, this is an easy job; I at least hope they have an interesting reel to watch…_

The reaper watches as the dealer takes the money and instead of handing over the drugs to his client, he then turns on the man with a gun drawn.

Grell's eyebrows shot up, _this is not what I expect-_ The reaper is ripped from his internal monologue when something dark streams past his peripheral vision.

A flash of black and a gleam of red encroach the men, engulfing them before Grell's eyes. A shot is fired in fright and screams are heard from within the shroud. Moments later the shadows start to consolidate into the form of a figure unknown to this realm and the clicking of heels can be heard piercing the new found silence. As the remnants of the shade collect and aide in the recreation of the stalking form, a most unfortunate fate is revealed from within. All that remained of the dealer that pulled the gun was torn flesh and blood, the gun lying dormant upon the ground. The buyer sat curled up against the one of the walls of the alleyway, blubbering as he watched the shade approach him.

"I do detest liars, and their souls will do in the meantime. My master does not understand what these pitiful souls taste like. Perhaps I should bring him one?" A sadistic chuckle and the figure turns its focus to that of the other man, sobbing uncontrollably eyes glued to the shade before him. The red of the demonic entity's eyes grow in size as it watches the pathetic creature "now then, little Rat. I will be taking you as well. Your beaten family will be free from your wrath."

Grell draws his custom made death scythe and revs the chainsaw to life as a smile encompasses the anxious reaper. He then drops down near the shade which in response scoops up the screaming man and without a seconds hesitation, shreds him into fine pieces. The hellish beast laughs and the orbs of scarlet power turn to greet the newest member to the morbid scene. "Hello, Grell. I will be taking these souls for a greater cause." After a pause the shade continues with a toothy grin "Oh, also because I despise you."

"SEBAS-CHAN!" The florescent grim reaper squeals running after the shade, trying to land a blow. "You're going to get me in trouble with William you bully! After neglecting me for so long, this is how you repay me!" The death scythe appears to land true on Sebastian's shadow, but then Grell notices his death scythe is only cutting into a wall of the alley. The demon chuckles again sending a chill down his spine. "So… this is your true form you vixen. So you are finally free of the twerp I see." Grell struggles to get the chainsaw loose of the wall an he yelps when a jagged shadow slices his cheek.

"I'd advise you to hold your tongue when it comes to my master, Reaper." The shadow swells back up on top of a roof top, revealing the familiar form of Sebastian, holding a tea cup in one hand. He smiles down at Grell, eyes glowing. "Now I must be going before my young master gets into too much mischief, as he typically does. I have brought home the cutest kitten, and it needs my constant attention as of late. My thanks for your souls I hope you enjoy your future punishment." He smirks one last time and dissolves before Grell and is gone.

"THAT BLASTED SEXY DEMON! HOW HE MAKES ME BURN!" Grell yells in the alley, finally extracting his death scythe from the wall, shivering in excitement from the exchange. _So the child lives. That would explain the report we received over his soul. I wonder if the demon knows…_

* * *

Ciel sat in one of the living rooms in the manor; it was the same one he and Sebastian had talked in the night before. He sat there in thought as there was much to think about now, especially since he couldn't sleep. The boy had lain in the bed after Sebastian had left for hours, he could only guess, with no success falling asleep. He had never taken into consideration that his butler didn't sleep; however, he supposed it made since after considering all that the butler did to ensure life was so easy for him.

Grinning, the boy stood and walked out of the living room deciding he would explore the mansion in his free time. Once out of the room, he looking down each hallway. Both extended beyond the child's field of vision so he shrugged and headed left down the corridor. Soon he found himself in a long hallway adorned with many doors littering both sides of the parallel walls. As he approached each door, he would open them to look inside wondering what each room held within. The boy began to lose interest with the routine after the tenth door solely because each room prior had been yet another living area fashioned slightly different from the last. _How large exactly is this blasted manor? What use does a demon have with so many damned living quarters?_ After opening many doors and traveling up and down stairs, Ciel got to a door slightly larger than the others and it appeared much sturdier. He walked over to the door, and it proved to be locked.

"Locked? How interesting. A demon locking a door in his already intricate mansion…" The young lord crossed his arms examining the door before him. There was no keyhole, so perhaps there was a lever nearby. Ciel began to touch the walls, placing an ear to the cold stone. _Hmm, a lever would be too simple._

The lord moved to stand directly in front of the door to ponder its secrets. He moves forward with an idea and lays his weight onto the door feeling it give a little. _Perhaps by brute force I can get in, though it has never been my strong point…_ Ciel takes several steps back and focuses on the door and bolts toward the wooden enigma. Right as he is about to make contact, the door swings open revealing a very amused demon.

"SEBASTIAN!?" Ciel slams into the demon unable to stop his momentum, but with fluid motion the demon manipulates the speed. He grabs his master and swings him around in circles laughing merrily.

"My my, you truly are amusing my lord." He stops twirling the child when he notices the boy's eyes spinning in result and cradles him close to his chest instead. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

Ciel shakes his head, utterly flustered "I cannot see straight, you bastard." He grumbles out rubbing his eyes "and might I ask why you are carrying me? Put me down."

"It is punishment, as I believe you a fully aware that the king cannot move more than one square per turn." Sebastain looks down at the child, eyes glowing in his continual amusement. He moves a hand and the area around them blurs and the mystery door morphs into that of one of the normal doors instead. Once the room reinstated itself, Sebastian allows the boy to slide down him in confusion. He then grins as he watches Ciel's expression turns to shock when he opens the door and they enter that same living area.

"What the hell?" Irritation shows on the boy's face "How the hell am I supposed to understand this manor if you can change it!" Ciel then all but stomps in his rage over to the large chair he preferred. With an exasperated sigh, he then falls into the chair glaring at the following demon.

"But, young master I know how you enjoy a good puzzle." Humor was evident in the demon's tone.

"Shut up, Sebastian."

A smirk "Yes my lord."

Silence engulfed the room while the young master… pouted? Was he truly pouting? Sebastian bites his lip to contain the bubbling laughter from erupting and as a distraction walks over to a china cabinet in the corner of the room.

"I had ordered you to go and eat, am I to assume you have done that?" Ciel questioned as he watched the fire place before him which had yet to diminish in flame.

"I have, as I would not return unless I fulfilled my master's order." Eyes gleaming the demon walks over to his master with a teacup on a tray. With a gentle voice, the demon asks "would you like some tea my lord?"

By habit Ciel takes the cup and brings it to his lips, completely distracted by the constant flame before him. When his lips touch the brim of the mug, he feels a jolt of almost electricity ricochet through him. He could not fathom what happened next as the cup fell from his hand and tumbled to the ground in neglect. His body burned unpleasantly at first and nausea soon followed. Ciel brought up his hands as if to vomit but his hands didn't come, what came was a deep aquamarine shadow that danced upon his forearms. Horrified, he fell out of his chair and tries to push his limbs away uselessly, but since they are firmly attached the boy manages nothing. It was then that pain that felt like needles ran down his spine and began to spider down all his joints that Ciel finally cried out in agony. He then becomes aware of Sebastian by his side and is only able to manage a weak growl between the waves of torment.

"It is almost done, I promise." The butler murmurs to the boy and restrains him regardless of the boy's twitching resistance.

"What is almost done?" Again, that unnatural growl erupts from Ciel's throat. Then as if answering his question, the pain within his body begins to dull. Instead of burning the warmth now comforted him and the pleasant feeling gently moved throughout his body. He was shocked, all his pains and discomforts were gone, as if erased. He felt at ease, more so then he had in years.

"It is now done. Congratulations, my lord. You have consumed your first soul."

* * *

 **I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you liked it, please review again if you have suggestions or borderline anything!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited as of 10-3-15. Grammar fixed and detail added.**

* * *

"You tricked me! You damn demon!" Ciel grabs the tea cup he was handed and whips it at Sebastian, anger furrowing the little lord's brow. Sebastian easily catches it and takes it over to the china set he had originally collected it from.

"You are a demon, my lord. Demons consume souls. How do I have any right to food when my master hasn't eaten?" He then closes the door to the china cabinet and glances back at the fuming child. He watches as his master broods over their exchange and looks about to say something, but instead he clenches his fists in refusal. Blood began to escape the clenching fingers and dribbled out the cracks onto the floor.

Sebastian goes to move towards Ciel "Young Master-"

"STAY BACK!" Ciel screams at him, furious. The young lord moves to stand profile to Sebastian, attempting to hide his features. He felt betrayed, never would he think that his humble servant would go behind his back. After the pain he just endured in the process to "consume" a soul, he felt like now there was no way of turning back. Was he now a full fledge demon? Would he crave souls now, and be driven with madness for "hunger"? There was so much he didn't understand. Part of him wanted to send Sebastian away, but the butler had only thought of his wellbeing. A tingle in his hands brought his attention to his palms and brings them up to glance at them, noticing the blood. His stomach twisted as he watched the blood trickle down to his forearms. The fact that he hadn't noticed he was cutting himself disturbed him and he was shocked he couldn't even feel the pain from the wounds.

"Sebastian… Am I truly gone?" Ciel looks over at Sebastian, his deep blue eyes cold, devoid of emotion and the contract in his eye started to glow that familiar radiant purple.

As the demon was about to reply he becomes distracted by the most delectable scent and his eyes widen in wonderment. It wasn't at full potency, but he knew that essence. His body rejoiced as, dare he say it, hope filled his core. Just the idea made him salivate watching the crushed earl before him. He walked over to the boy while taking out a handkerchief and presented him with an expression of bliss. Kneeling before Ciel, he took his lord's hands into his and looked into his eyes. "No, I sense a fragment of your soul still with you. I can barely sense the demon in you at the present." He then brings one of the boy's hands to his mouth and licks it, sampling the blood to be sure.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ciel brings his tainted hand to his chest kicking Sebastian away. Chills run up and down Ciel's spine as an uncontrolled blush sneaks to his face. What Ciel saw next made him speechless.

Sebastian lay splayed out upon the floor, laughing. His whole body shuddered and convulsed from the hysterical laughter. What would appear to be tears streaked the demon's face.

"You have gone mad, Sebastian" Ciel was utterly flabbergasted, watching his twitching butler crippled from laughter of all things.

The butler stands covering his face sighing. "I apologize, my lord; relief has had its way with me." He looks over at the very confused boy holding the handkerchief in both hands. "Now then, let's clean that up and get to business, I am sure we have much to talk about." Sebastian walks over to the door opening it for Ciel who narrows his eyes at the butler.

After a moment, Ciel closes the distance between them and stops before passing the demon into the hallway. "If you lick me again, I will have you personally remove your own tongue."

Sebastian bows with amusement in his words "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"As there has never been a case before your own, it is difficult to understand what we are planning to achieve." Sebastian stands in front of the desk his young master was seated at. With wrapped hands, Ciel taps his fingers in irritation.

"If I was turned demon, surely I can be turned human. You must know something."

"I was unaware that a human could transition, so you must understand my previous actions regarding that night in the ocean's depths." Sebastian was in the process of making tea and it smelled like temptation to Ciel. "Experiments will be our next course of action, like you suggested." With the tea now before him, Ciel picked up the cup and looked down into it.

"I presume this cup isn't laced with "poison"?" He looks up expecting an answer from his butler.

"It is peppermint tea, young master, and nothing more." He waits as the Ciel takes a drink, noticing that there is no repulsion in his features. The young lord closes his eyes as he enjoys the tea and he then swallows the liquid grinning. Feeling victorious, the youth opens his eyes to smile at Sebastian "I have never been a fan of peppermint tea, but today I thoroughly enjoyed-"Ciel's eyes widened and his hands shot out to cover his mouth.

"My lord!" Sebastian retrieves a trash can with speed and is beside the lord motioning him into it. The boy takes the can and begins to vomit violently almost missing the container. With a sigh, Sebastian brushes Ciel's bangs from his eyes as the youth pants into the trash can. "Good… You didn't vomit onto the ebony."

"Shut…up" Ciel spat into the trash can in disgust and then sat up to take another handkerchief from his butler, _Where does he store all of these!?,_ to begin wiping his mouth. When he looks up at the demon, Sebastian had pulled out a notebook and was staring down at Ciel "Shall I mark it as failure, my lord?"

Ciel shakes his head "during the first month we spent together, you had stated you could not taste that of what humans consumed. I could taste that tea, and it was very flavorful" Ciel reports.

"I see, so then consumption is the problem. You can taste tea, but cannot consume it." A dark expression touches the demon's lips, "that is too cruel."

"Tck!" Ciel stands with sudden motion, "this experiment isn't over. This is an order! Take me to a café where I can get a parfait!"

A sigh of annoyance escapes Sebastian as he bows "Yes, My lord." He walks over to Ciel, scooping him up "bear with this, as traveling back is quite tedious." Eyes glowing red, Sebastian engulfs them in darkness.

His young master was still partially human; however, he could definitely tell that a part of Ciel's soul was missing. A soul was a single element so this circumstance left him puzzled as a partial soul was unheard of. He would have to research this matter thoroughly later.

* * *

"Damn you Sebas-chan! Now I have to do this mountain of paperwork because you made a mess of everything!" Grell slammed his face into the stack of paperwork, sobbing like a spoiled child. "I need a pick me up!" Grell thought for a minute then perked up "OH! I know!" Grell shot from his chair and ran out of the room leaving his seat spinning as it fought gravity.

Grell stopped and creeped up to the edge of the wall sneaking a look back and forth to make sure no one was watching. Tip toeing, the grim reaper made his way through the double doors in front of him. "Ahh, the soul library, such a peaceful place" He leaped up from floor to floor, until he reached the 6th level. Landing, he made his way to a locked door with a pin pad. He typed in his code and the door sprung open, allowing the reaper to enter. The room he stood in now was a box in shape and all the walls were littered with mechanisms that resemble safes. Grell ran his fingers over the labels and stopped on one that read "Phantomhive, Ciel".

"There you aaaaaare" Grell smiles, a blush growing on his face "Now, show me some wonderful memories with Sebas-chan!" As his fingers reach the dial, an apparatus hits Grell's hand away. Grell shrieks as he swings around to face a very annoyed William.

"And there YOU are, Grell Sutcliff. Not only are you supposed to be preparing documents due to your incompetence the other night, but then I find you in here." He adjusts his glass, fixing a deadly glare upon the red reaper. "In an restricted area nonetheless. I do believe you are aware you are not authorized in this room unless warranted by the higher ups." William walks toward Grell, which makes him cower.

"I'm sorry William, but paperwork is so boring! I refuse to go back there-"Grell is silenced as the diligent reaper kicks him square in the face and hearts fly out of Grell as he meets the stone floor.

"Then allow me to escort you, Grell." Taking a handful of hair, he drags the useless Reaper out of the door. William continues to lecture Grell all the way out of the library while the latter sobs in a lackluster argument.

As the door was about to close to the strange safe room, a simple bleached white skull was fit into place in order to wedge it open. A form then collects the skull and slips into the room unnoticed.

"Heh heh heh heeeeeeeeeeeh… So the rumors are true, even when death comes to collect you, you escape it. You never cease to impress me, Earl Phantomhive…"

* * *

 **Let the games begin!**

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **Please leave a comment, they motivate me to write faster! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited 11/25/15.**

* * *

"I believe your sense of taste remains; however, it appears consumption is futile. Are we quite done here?" Sebastian kneels beside his hunched over lord and offers the small form a gentle pet. "Unless there is another flavor you wish to paint the alley with?"

Ciel shoves Sebastian away and stands up, wiping his mouth "water…"

Sebastian sighs and produces a cup of water he had collected on their way out of the third shop. The boy took the cup and set about flushing his mouth. Bile clung to his teeth, but with the assistance of the fluid he was able to spit out most of it.

"Alright, we are done here Sebastian. Food is not worth the hassle. However, I would like to continue having tea. Grab some before we head back." Ciel watches as the butler begins patting down his coat, wiping the dust he had collected away. After Sebastian is content he stands straight, tilitng his head in order to look down at his young master.

"Might I suggest something, my lord?"

"Go on."

"I believe it is time that you learn the ways of a demon."

Ciel glowered and his arms crossed "that is unnecessary, I have you therefore I do not need to learn how to be a demon. I do not plan to stay one, or have you forgotten?"

"Young master, you must have heard of the expression 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'?" the demon's eyes began to glow their familiar scarlet hue and he leaned into his master, only allowing mere inches to separate them "In my domain; there are demons, many of them. Here it was quite simple to protect you from mortals and the occasional grim reaper. What then will you do when your most reliable knight falls before your eyes?" His mouth splits into a smile, exposing sharp points beneath.

"Are you doubting your abilities, demon, and asking your master to protect you?" Ciel askes, disgust in his tone.

"I am simply stating facts, my lord." He straightens, "one of those facts being that a gun will not protect you in my realm. See it as a way to pass time between our experiments, if you must. There are places that might have answers to our questions, but they are hardly places for ignorant demons."

"Tck, Fine. Get the tea and take us back" Ciel states. He then steps away from his demon and proceeds to exit the alley, growing tired of the putrid smell that clung to the piles of rubbish.

Sebastian bows, fangs vanishing within his smile "Yes my lord."

* * *

"We will hold our lesson in here today" Sebastian leads Ciel to a door amongst many and moves to hold it ajar for the little demon to enter.

Ciel sighed and shook his head, growing weary of the demon's mansion. He pressed at the dull ache in his temples as he walked into the room. Previous experience lead the youth to believe that room would be yet another living area, so when he saw how empty it was, he was very surprised. Instead of a living room, he found a dancing studio, with parallel walls adorned with mirrors and the other adjacent walls being a simple shade of violet.

"It is hard to imagine you doing the art of ballet, Sebastian." The child jabs at the demon, the edges of his mouth raising.

Sebastian closes his eyes and smiles his signature smile "Perhaps later I can show you a dance, but for now we are here to teach you."

A look of disgust crosses Ciel's face "I cannot fathom a single reason that I would need to learn ballet-" a single finger at his lips stops the lord mid rant.

"We aren't here for ballet, I ensure you. We are here so you can learn the art of Glamour." Sebastian removes his finger once he witnesses the spark of interest in Ciel's eyes. He grins and moves to stand across from Ciel, mirroring him.

"Glamour?" Ciel quirks a brow and crosses his arms.

"Yes, Glamour. It is a trick we demons use to present ourselves to our contracts, or when they enter the mortal plane." Sebastian gestures to himself "I hold the glamour of a butler, as per request when we made our contract. We demons hold this image permanently during our contracts as per request, and I have found that doing so makes cooperation much easier with humans."

"Glamour is as simple as breathing, but if distracted it might falter." He then gestures to Ciel "believe it or not, you are in glamour right now. I hypothesize that glamour is much easier for you because you had a human appearance established. However when your emotions get the better of you, you show your demonic self and that is what our first lesson will be, controlling your glamour."

 _The black flame I saw on my hand…_ Ciel looked down at his palms, but only the pale skin of his hands reflected. "How do I know when the glamour slips?"

His butler smiles, satisfaction in his tone "you _feel_ when your glamour slips, normally because you lose sight of who you are, or who you are representing. When this happens, reinstate yourself and the mask will fit itself right again. So, shall we practice?" Sebastian's teeth turn sharp beneath his grinning lips and his eyes begin to glow their crimson flame. The light in the room grows dim and after mere seconds, the room is swallowed by darkness and Sebastian disappears.

The room stirs and after a moment Ciel feels as if he is spinning. His knees buckle and by effect the boy falls, but instead of hitting the floor, he is sent falling with no recollection of where the ground had gone. Panicking, Ciel flails his arms in his free fall, desperate to grip anything solid. After tweaking his back and preforming several flaps, he succeeds. Pressure gathers at his eyes as he realizes he had slammed them shut in terror, and with effort he opens them, gasping at the sight.

Before him stands an enormous decrepit bridge, and within seconds the youth realizes that the only thing keeping him from falling hundreds of feet to an inevitable death, was his quivering hand locked around a wobbling beam.

"SEBASTIAN!" He screams as he slips, his grip twitching from fatigue.

 _I don't want to die. Not like this._

Aquamarine flames catch the corner of his eye and his grip becomes much stronger. Ciel watches in amazement when his free arm comes up and reaches for the platform. The arm was covered in shadow with tips crackling aquamarine almost as if it were aflame. He watched as it shifted into the shape of a giant paw and with gathering speed it launched forward.

Just as quickly as the world around him had changed moments ago, it changed again. He found himself back in the dance studio where he now clung to one of Sebastian's arms. The limb had been lifted so the boy's feet would dangle effortlessly, and Ciel ground his teeth as he understood the demon's scheme. However, there was one aspect that had not changed, which was the enormous shadow paw that now dug into the demon's cocky grin.

"There it is. I figured your fear of heights would cause enough distress." He slaps away the paw and gently sets the boy down back on his feet. After which the demon continues by grabbing the boy by his chin, tilting his head toward the mirror.

"Even in your afterlife you still choose the image of a guard dog, quite irritating."

The image before Ciel chilled him to his bones. Another Ciel stood before him in the mirror, black blue flame encompassing him. He was older, by several years and stood more than a foot taller than him. His eyes were glowing red and the shadows that licked his face established an opaque muzzle with razor sharp teeth. Blue mist trickled out of the nostrils of the demon before him. When Ciel goes to speak, that otherworldly growl comes out again "This is me…?"

"And who might 'me' be, my lord?" Sebastian asks with an edge to his tone.

After minutes of staring at the stranger which was his reflection, Ciel speaks, his natural voice returning. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, a human. That is who I am" the dark flames began to diminish and his body shrank back to its normal state of a child. He stands before his normal self in the mirror and he grins.

"Yes, you are Ciel Phantomhive who is a human, and a demon." Sebastian finishes for him, walking behind the boy to look into the mirror with him, a serious expression on his face. "That is how we demons use glamour. You are able to shape your image to that of your choosing, as long as you can withhold the image. We shall practice that tomorrow. Shall I make you some tea my lord?"

"Yes, escort me back to the living area, this mansion gives me a headache." The young lord walks toward the door which Sebastian rushes to open for him. On their way to the room, Ciel speaks up "I think I know how I would like to practice tomorrow."

"Ah? How is that my lord?"

"I wish to go on site. If I am to hold another image other than myself where I am supposed to fool a mortal then what better way than to test it against humans that knew me." Confidence rolls off the boy in waves, causing Sebastian to smile proudly.

"That sounds like quite the interesting game, my lord."

* * *

"I did not know you were on duty." William states as he notices the form of the Undertaker strolling down the hall. He held a skull in one hand and a couple books in other.

A permanent grin on his face, the Undertaker responses merrily, "I am long past this line of work and have simply come seeking some light reading." He chuckles and walks past William carefree. William turns his head to address the former reaper one last time.

"Be wary of demons as of present. Rumor is one that calls himself "Sebastian Michaelis" has gone awry." He then takes off his glasses, wiping them down "do take care of the books, you know our policy."

" _hee hee hee_ , awry you say? I can understand his madness, such a mischievous master." He grins widely and waves back at William as he takes his leave.

Much later he opens the door to his quaint parlor, sighing happily as he grabs his hat and replaces it upon his head. Humming, he walks over to a bookshelf where he moves aside several records and dragged his finger against underbelly of the shelves. A mechanical sound clicks and the empty wall beside him shifts, exposing a hidden staircase. Grabbing a nearby torch, he descends the stairs.

After traveling many floors down, he steps off onto the awaiting dark flat stone. Coffins littered the ground and walls where the torch light touched. Undertaker makes his way through the clutter and heads over to a single ebony cabinet towards the back of the room. He smiles as he opens the doors of the cabinet where three ceramic jars sat. He placed the skull in the center of the three jars, eyes glittering in the darkness.

"Soon, he will be with you. All we have now is time."

* * *

 **Just wanted to say thanks to those that have commented! It's very exciting to get them :)**

 **Hope you all are enjoying thus far, and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revised 12/10/15**

* * *

Later that night/day/evening, time was hard to fathom without a sun, Sebastian had taken his young lord to bed as the boy wished to retire. After escorting Ciel to his room, the butler set into undressing him.

The boy had insisted that he still be dressed as that had been his routine for the past couple years and when Ciel directed his demon to do so, Sebastian hadn't refused. Instead, the demon had given a small bow and smiled.

Sebastian found he didn't mind the chore of dressing Ciel, instead he found himself wanting too. At first it had seemed like a hassle back when the demon had met his little lord, as the chore had felt disturbingly paternal. Now the chore felt more intimate in a way, not sexual, but deeper, the emotion borderlining trust. After covering the boy in his nightwear, Ciel slid into his sheets as Sebastian drew the covers to his chin.

"You are a natural, my lord." He says after the boy is tucked in, smiling at his work.

Ciel smirks at him "is that as a compliment?" Yawning, the boy turns on his side facing Sebastian as he curls his body close. "I feel tired, I wonder if I will sleep."

"Demons do enjoy recreational sleep, but seldom do we feel fatigue." Sebastian grabs the candlestick from the nightstand, "You are a growing boy, young master."

"Shut up." Ciel rolls away, sheets untucking. Sebastian chuckles and turns for the door, but pauses as the soft voice of his master follows.

"What do you do, when you go?"

"Oh? Why do you ask?" The demon's eyes glitter when he looks back at the boy's small frame.

"Conversation, it will help me fall asleep" Ciel responded rather monotone, but the butler knew better. Within seconds he is beside his young master once more, taking a seat in the chair nearest the bed.

"Back at the estate, I would typically prepare for the next day. Doing chores and getting ahead in whatever fashion I could. Some nights I would spend the evening patrolling the halls. During these patrols, I would stop the occasional thief or assassin, as I would never let them disturb my master's sleep." Part way through Sebastian's words, Ciel had rolled over to face him, surprise evident in his features.

"There were assassins?" He smirks then, laughing "I would have never known."

Sebastian stares blankly at Ciel, eyes blinking.

"Was that all? Or was there more?" Ciel looks over, noticing the demon had grown quiet. "What is that expression for? It will stick if you aren't careful, demon."

"I was just taken aback by your laughter. I don't believe I have heard you laugh so pure of heart before, in the years I have served you. Are you losing your claws my lord?"

"HUHHH?!" A flustered blush covers the boy's face, "enough with that! I simply found what you said to be amusing." He rolls onto his back bringing his arm up to cover his face. "It is frustrating that I became a demon; however, there is this sense of peace because I have fulfilled what I had sought out to do. I was prepared for the end, yet here I still am." His frown deepens "and now I have to prepare for it again. Turn me back into a human quickly, while my completed purpose is still fresh within me." With that, Ciel turns away from Sebastian covering his head. "I wish to sleep now, you may go."

Sebastian stands then grabbing the candlestick yet again, turning to go. Once he gets to the door he turns back to his master and says "I will be here with you until the end, my lord." Sebastian leaves then with a very odd expression on his face.

 _That night, when Ciel awoke a demon, I panicked for the first time in millennia. The soul I had wanted, craved, shaped and pined after was now off limits. I could never consume it. Not only that, but I would also be bound by eternal servitude._

Click. Click. Click.

 _Yet, he wishes to complete the contract even after his end has been fulfilled. Ciel had been granted near immortality, and a chance to enslave a demon, yet he turned it away._

Click. Click. Click.

 _When I first heard Ciel's plea, I knew something was different about him. He never ceases to amuse and surprise me._

Sebastian stops before a pair of double doors. "Now then, my Master wishes to finish this quickly so it is time to hit the books."

* * *

Ciel is awoken by a slight pain in abdomen. He had noticed the irritation, but curling around the agitation had seemed to help in his grogginess. He sat up in bed and cringed a little at the pain. _Tea…_ He stood, not bothering to get dressed, and walked out of his room. _The living room was just down this hall… and to the right._ One can imagine his surprise when the hallway he walked into had no doors down it. He turned to go back the way he came, but now there was a staircase leading down instead of the corridor he had just come from. _This blasted mansion!_

Irritation and that constant throb of pain weaved their way into Ciel's forefront. He felt his limbs grow longer and his body soon became weightless. A growling laugh escaped his throat as the pain dulled.

"Now then, let us explore this tiresome mansion." Images blurred pasted him as he streaked through the hallways. Door after door after door blended into the texture of the walls, yet still he noticed each and every one of them. _Not that one, not this one!_

Then he found _the_ door.

The door in which perplexed him, with no lock, and now that he noticed, no doorknob. He felt himself shrink as he concentrated on the puzzle before him. No levers, no mechanisms, all tricks. While analyzing the enigma, he recalled earilier when he was about to barrel through. He backed up, got some distance, and charged the door.

Sharp pain shot up his arm and body from the impact. He doubled back and fell onto his rump cringing from his stupidity. _Why would I think that would work?!_ He struggled to stand but eventually got back on his feet, glaring daggers at the door. His whole right body now throbbed and began to sing in harmony with that of the forgotten pain in his abdomen. _Known fact, that door is solid._

He decided to sit before the door, deep in thought. _Sebastian installed this door, or had it installed. Think like Sebastian… Think like Sebastian._ Minutes passed before he stood and walked over to the door. He felt much taller as his hand moved in an elegant fashion to touch the solid wood. When a white gloved hand was placed on the door instead of his bare pale hand, he was quite surprised. In his moment of distraction, melodic laughter resonated into the room.

"It is like looking into a mirror when I look at you now, my lord. You have my image truly imprinted in that brilliant brain of yours." Sebastian walked out of the darkness of the hallway adjacent to the locked door.

"Eh…?" He looked over at Sebastian, then back down at the hand before him. The gloved hand belonged to him, and that would mean the dark hair curling around his face would be… "AH!" Within a fraction of a second, Ciel reverted back to himself blushing for so many reasons. "I… The door! I didn't…" He heaves a sigh of irritation and plops down on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

Sebastian laughs and Ciel senses the demon closing their distance.

"Here, let me help you up." An odd voice said, making Ciel lookup.

An adult version of himself stood there extending a hand to help the real Ciel to his feet. "I detest taking the shape of a child, so this will have to do."

"SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Ciel smacks Seba-Ciel's hand away in rage.

"Yes, my lord." His image blurs and is back to being the butler. "I believe you have been thoroughly punished, yet again." He leans down and collects his flustered master into his arms, grinning down at him but it lacked emotion "Master, if you wish me to take you into that room I will. Eventually I will take you down there, but it isn't time yet." His expression grew serious, his eyes drawing to the door in question. "That room is checkmate, I'm afraid."

Silence followed as Sebastian met the child's eyes once more. It was evident that what laid beneath the thick wooden door perturbed the demon, but that made it all the more interesting to the retired Earl. However, indecision arose when his demon spoke of the end in such a depressing fashion, so instead the boy swallowed his curiosity and snapped an order.

"Make me tea, you intolerable twit!"

A dark smile "Yes my lord."

* * *

"Out of all the people to glamour, you chose her. You are truly looking for a challenge tonight, my young master." It was eerie hearing Sebastian's voice coming out of Elizabeth's maid, which Sebastian had perfected.

"She was a dear friend, and I believe I know enough about her to portray her this evening." A brooding image of Elizabeth stared out the carriage window as Ciel recognized the trees of his old estate. He felt his heartbeat accelerate as they drew closer.

A joyful female voice broke the silence then "Lady Elizabeth, We can turn around if you aren't ready." Sebastian had gotten fully in character, becoming Paula. "It has barely been a month, you need more time."

Ciel took an internal breath and looked over at Paula "No, I need to be strong, Paula. Ciel would want that." A single tear trickled down her cheek. Paula sat forward and wiped it away smiling slightly.

"He would be proud to hear you say that, my lady."

The carriage stopped then and the two women got out of the carriage and approached the door. Paula looked down at Elizabeth and when the younger lady nodded, the maid knocked on the heavy doors.

The two disguised demons could hear stirring inside as the tenants reacted. That's when they both heard a familiar voice, a cold sweat starting on each of their brows as they looked at each other horrified.

"Are you expected others, Tanaka?" said the real lady Elizabeth.

"No, my lady, please stay here next to the fire, it will only take a minute." Footsteps drew closer to the doors in front of the two demons.

"What do we do?!" Ciel panicked reverting back to his normal self.

Sebastian scanned the area and was glad the carriage was currently being parked. Right as he was finishing his scan he noticed something and shoved Ciel behind him, gesturing to a group of bushes. "Quickly master, glamour into that."

Ciel followed his hand and saw the figure. "I am not!"

They could hear hands grazing the handles of the door.

"Make a choice, my lord." Sebastian states his own image blurring as he changed his image.

"Bloody hell!" the younger lord blurred as well, as he too changed.

Tanaka gasped as he saw the sight before him. "Sebastian!"

"Sebastian?!" a cry, and then the trio came out of hiding running over to him. The flood of questions started. "Where did you go?!" "What happened to the Master?!" "Were the letters true?!" so on and so forth. Sebastian raised a single hand to stop the storm of questions.

"I will answer your questions, so can my friend and I come inside?"

"Friend…?" They all looked around the former butler, wanting to see who his friend was, but when they saw no one confusion flooded their features.

Sebastian turns around and scoops up the tiny figure behind him revealing a grey kitten in which he held close to him. "Yes, my kitten."

* * *

 **I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! :D**

 **Tune in for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh! He is absolutely adorable!" Finnian cries, reaching out to grab the kitten which Sebastian holds tighter to his chest, blocking Finnian.

"I apologize, he is quite fragile. So _carefully_ hold him, yes?" The kitten makes a noise of annoyance and gets his head free of Sebastian's arms to look at the crew. Sebastian then quickly covers the kitten's eyes before the crew got a good look. "His right eye is torn up, I have forgotten. He doesn't like it when you stare at it." He turns his back to the crew hunching over setting the kitten down before him. Ciel-kitty stared up at him, utterly pissed off and his hair standing on end. "The epitome of adorable…" The butler takes the ribbon from his neck and fashions a tiny eye patch for his kitten master. A chuckle and the butler began to pet the kitten under his chin. "I could get used to this-"Sebastian is interrupted when the kitten bites his finger, glaring up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry my lord, was I to forward?" He collects the kitten in his arms again and turns back to the crew.

"Sebastian…?" Elizabeth walked towards them, wondering what had taken them so long. "Where is Ciel…?" Her voice shook, scared of the answer that awaited her. Her gaze shifts watching Sebastian hand over a kitten to Finnan. The cat met her gaze and she began to cry "He is really is gone isn't he...?"

Sebastian walks forward passing the crew and towards the lady. "Miss Elizabeth, I will answer all your questions. Shall we talk in the living room?" He ushers her to the room.

The crew begins to follow them, Finnan last in tow. "Aw, you're such a cute little kitty! I love kittens! We could never have them around since the master had a terrible allergy." Finnian rubs his face into the little lord. The kitten makes a distressed sound and scratches Finnian, escaping from his arms. He plops onto the ground, easily catching himself and shakes irritably. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The kitten then glares at the boy as if saying "I will walk myself, thank you very much" then quickly walks ahead of the group catching up to walk behind Sebastian.

Once everyone was in the room they took a seat leaving Sebastian to stand, which the butler preferred. The kitten was walking over to a favorable chair he missed when he got scooped up. He meowed in surprise as Sebastian held him once again and began to pet him. After struggling for a few minutes with no success the kitten calms down and allows it.

"Has Ciel passed?" Elizabeth asked. Tears stained her face as she looked at the butler, awaiting an answer. Paula sat beside the young girl holding her hand for support.

Sebastian saw the ears twitch on the kitten as he looked up over at the girl. "I'm afraid so, Miss Elizabeth. When I met the young master many years ago, I met him in a hospital wing. I was assigned through a contract to meet the young master there and to continue serving him until his last breath. I was told that our lord had a heart condition and hadn't that may years to live." The kitten looked up at Sebastian impressed, the butler being able to read his master easily. He continues to pet the kitten from ear to tail, laughing internally when the master would occasional snip at him in annoyance. He continues "The last few months the attacks grew more consistent. Our lord felt his time was coming so he decided to spend the last month he had traveling and seeing sights. He had planned to return but his heart didn't and passed in his bed a few weeks into his vacation."

Sniffles and sobs were heard as anguish saturated the room.

"Oh Ciel…" Elizabeth cried.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?!" Mey Rin sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"Couldn't they fix his heart?!" Baldroy shouted at Sebastian enraged and got up. Tanaka brought out a hand to block Baldroy. "Tck! I cannot accept the master is gone."

"To my understanding, they could not fix his heart as it was a terminal illness. The doctors stated he should have died that night at the hospital, yet he survived. I suppose life was kind enough to grant him a few more years." The kitten set a paw on butler's chest and turned as to not look at the crew.

 _Ah, this must be hard for the young master. "_ I sat beside the young master the night he passed. He had instructed me to come here and explain to you his circumstances." The butlers face became serious as his expression melted into pain "He was… happy. Content with what he had accomplished in his time and when I asked him if he regretted his time spent he denied it. He accepted death and welcomed it to take him." A single tear fell down his face "our master died with a smile on his face." Sebastian then looked up at the crew, tears falling from his eyes and smiled painfully. "I apologize it took me this long to report to you all."

The demon was a con man, making Ciel transform into a kitten because of his weird fetish for the cretins. Then "petting" him making the lords skin crawl because it creepily felt pleasant. He could now understand why animals loved to be pet so much. When he was given to Finnian, the younger boy had squeezed him so tightly he could barely breathe and then rubbed his face into him straining Ciel's neck. Before he knew it he had scratched the lad and jumped from him.

Now he sat in his butler's arms watching the drama unravel before his eyes. He felt pain in his heart as he watched them weep for him and get enraged over Sebastian's story. He couldn't watch it anymore and turned away looking up at Sebastian, wanting him to lighten the mood.

Then Sebastian started to cry. Heart conflicted, Ciel head-butted the sobbing demon's chin then began paw at him with withdrawn claws.

Shocked, every one now stared at the kitten slapping the butler's face vigorously and meowing an unnatural meow. After the 23rd slap Sebastian raised Ciel above his head laughing. "There is merry note to this tale." Sebastian sat the kitten down, everyone attention still drawn to Ciel-kitty. "At the Inn I was staying at, I had found this little guy. Cats had surrounded him and pounced upon this young kitten. He fought and struggled valiantly but was soon over whelmed by the much older and wiser cats. I rushed over and shooed them away, but the damage had already been done. They had scratched out his eye." He kneeled down behind his lord. "When I reached out to help him, he had scratched me and hissed. I decided that I should treat the little guy's wounds so I stood up to go get some supplies and that's when I heard him meow. I looked back and watched as the kitten struggled to walk over to me, then almost as if expectant, placed his paw on my foot, waiting." He chuckled and pet Ciel's furry head. Ciel batted his butlers hand away and made his way over to Elizabeth, who still had tears in her eyes but was transfixed to him. Ciel sat down before her and placed a single paw on her foot and meowed.

 _I'm sorry._

"I named him Ciel, as I believe no other name would suit him." Sebastian stood again, smiling.

"Ciel…?" Elizabeth stared down at the kitten at her feet, sniffling. Ciel rubbed up against her legs, remembered cats did such things, attempting to comfort her. Elizabeth started crying again. She leaned down and picked up the kitten, holding him close as she wept. Ciel laid his head on her chest, closing his eyes.

 _I knew I would not be able to be there for her, so I kept trying to push her away. I deeply care for her, yet I'm hurting her this much…_

Sebastian took the kitten from her suddenly flipped the young master on his back. "He is so adorable! So fluffy this _kitten_ is how I love this _form."_ Sebastian leaned forward as if to kiss the cat and whispered "Remember my lord, you are a tree amongst trees."

Ciel stared up at Sebastian blinking a few times. _Did I start to lose my glamour? I am a kitten… I am a kitten…_

Then Sebastian began to rub his stomach, and all hell broke loose.

Sebastian's shrill laughter rang through the room as the cat clang to him shredding his clothes with his claws and making a most unpleasant noise.

"I can't help myself! Alright! I understand! Calm down, Ciel." He stuffs the very agitated Ciel under his arm, which meows in return "Oh, my apologies, my lord."

They spend the rest of the evening talking and speaking of good memories of the young master. With the news, the manor decides to hold a funeral for the boy to finally lay Ciel Phantomhive to rest. They begin to discuss what to do with the mansion, in which Sebastian tells them it is left to them to do what they will with it. They decide to leave that decision to a later date.

Much later in the evening, Elizabeth approaches Sebastian looking venerable.

"It seems you are quite attached to Ciel." She gestures to the kitten currently nestled in the nook of his arm.

"That I have." He smiles pure heartedly petting Ciel then, which resulted in an annoyed meow.

"I wanted to take that kitten, but I haven't the heart to take him. That kitten does remind me of Ciel, but Ciel is gone; I have to accept that, as is everyone else." She looks down to the floor, struggling to keep the tears in her eyes.

"With time, it becomes easier. If you would like, I could stop by so you can play with Ciel whilst I'm still in town. What do you say my lady?"

 _NO, DEFINITELY NOT!_ "MEOW! MEEEOW!" Sebastian covers the kitten's mouth.

She laughs wiping the tears away. "That would be lovely Sebastian, thank you so much."

* * *

"I have so many cuts to remember this night by." He smiles down at his master. The young lord had given him the silent treatment all the way back to their manor. He found that it was insufferable when his master ignored him.

"Shall I make you a bath, my lord?"

The young lord stopped walking and looked back "Yes, then you will make me tea, rub my feet, play me violin, do a dance of ballet, and after all of that you will spend the remainder of the evening glamoured as my old dog Sebastian. This is an order. Fetch me when the bath is ready." He entered his room and slammed the door.

"Yes my lord." A satisfied smile on his face, he walks off to start his first chore.

 _Still worth it._

* * *

 ** _Heeeeee, Ciel-kitty. So cute. :3_**

 ** _Let me know how your liking it! Or disliking it, so I can improve!_**

 ** _Thank you all, and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have realized I need to work on description more, so I apologize for my inexperience with description.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The harsh cold was clear evidence that winter was now in full swing. The brighter colors of spring had wilted and turned dull to be covered by the darker shades of winter. A layer of the first snow of the season lay sprinkled upon the ground as it continued to fall from the sky. How fitting for it to be a day for a funeral.

A group of people stood around a stone statue that had been erected just a few days ago, in honor of the manor's master and his passing. The boy was chiseled to perfection, every detail being correct from his platform shoes, to the top hat upon his head. This was to be expected from one hell of a sculptor.

"When did you make that?!" hissed a very familiar kitten that was currently clawing into the neck of the estate's former head butler. Wincing in pain, Sebastian calmly detached his sadistic kitten from his collar. Chuckling he brought his young master to his face holding him up under by his tiny kitty armpits.

"Your nose is quite cold! If you wanted into my coat, you simply needed to ask Ciel. Might I also say your claws have gotten quite sharp…"Sebastian put on airs as they were approaching the gathering of people for the funeral.

Ciel rolled his one showing eye and huffed a laugh, "You know as well I as I do they cannot hear us yet. I will make you talk, demon." He then presented the full length of his claws, which were abnormally long and sharp for such a wee little kitten. "They are quite sharp, are they not? I brought them just for you." Ciel smiled evilly which clashed with his furry adorableness.

"Oh? You were thinking of me? I am honored, my lord." Ciel was about to draw blood and paint Sebastian a mural in the snow when Elizabeth walked over to the two.

"Oh! You made him a little jacket! He looks simply adorable!" Elizabeth reached out for the kitten in a motion of wanting. Sebastian looked back at Ciel raising an eyebrow in the direction of his paws. The kitten huffed and the claws slid back into the small pads of his paws. With a laugh of victory, he hands the kitten to Elizabeth which she quickly hugs to her. She giggles as Ciel rubs his face against her cheek making small affectionate kitten noises as he dotes on her. Then… was he purring?

 _Such a brat,_ Sebastian twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, I missed you too Ciel! Such a good little kitty! Come, let us join the group." She walks with Sebastian closing the distance to the statue and memorial. Currently Baldroy and Finnian were attaching a silver plague beneath the statue that read:

 **Ciel Phantomhive**

 **1875 – 1889**

 **Our memories with him will remain as solid as the statue that stands before us.**

 **Where ever he may go, we hope it is filled with many smiles.**

Elizabeth kneeled before the statue taking a large bouquet from Paula and set it down to rest beneath the sculpture. Ciel watched her as she closed her eyes and a few tears ran down her face. She wiped them away quickly, "no more tears, tears won't bring him back." She grins then and looks up at the sculpted lord. "Those were your own words Ciel, how they make so much sense now." Her attention to back to the kitten and she smiles softly. "My only regret was that I was completely unaware of my own fiancé's terminal illness. He was such a strong man." She reaches out and pets Ciel's head as she continues, "Everything just makes so much more sense now… If your here Ciel-"she looks up at the statue once more "-know that I'm utterly pissed off you didn't confide in me, you idiot!" Her mouth quivers then and Ciel can tell that she is about to lose it. Quickly Ciel jumps up in her arms getting close to her ears and whispering "I know Lizzie, but tears don't suit a lady, so chin up."

"Eh… Ciel…?" She pulled back the kitten holding him before her. The cat looked at her confused for a second then began to squirm with discomfort. Elizabeth swore she had just heard Ciel; there was no doubt about it. She looked back up at the statue of her beloved, and smiled a tearful smile. "I will keep my chin up Ciel, I promise."

The ground began to tremble, startling all of the guests. They all exchanged looks wanting to know what was going on, but all looked clueless. Suddenly, a stampeding elephant charged into the ceremony with a certain eccentric prince riding upon it with his khansama sitting behind him.

"THEN IT IS TRUE! CIEL! CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Soma jumped off of the elephant and went running over to Sebastian, tears streaming his face. He slams into the butler clinging to him "CIIIIEEELLL!" He sobs uncontrollably as Agni walks over also sobbing but not quite as heavily.

"Sebastian, my friend, what has happened to the young master?" Agni asked wiping away his tears and taking Soma from him to comfort his prince. Soma crumbled and Agni held him, looking up at Sebastian for an answer. Sebastian sighs and begins updating the two. Midway through their conversation, Elizabeth picked up Ciel and started walking towards them.

 _No! Put me down! Do not take me over there!_ "Meeeeeeeow! MEOW MOW!" The kitten protested, fidgeting to get down.

"Ciel, calm down! We are just going to see some friends!"

"…Ciel?" Soma looked over to Elizabeth extremely confused.

The kitten look horrified as the prince and him made eye contact. Elizabeth smiled at Soma explaining "Sebastian found this kitten shortly after Ciel passed. We have reason to believe he is Ciel's reincarnation! This kitten reminds us of him so much! See for yourself. Naturally, his name is Ciel." She then unattached the kitten from herself and placed him in front of Soma.

"Ciel…?" Soma asked the creature. Ciel made an irritated noise and rolled his eye not able to help it. Soma picked him up, and the cat yelped. Ciel looked desperate as Soma hugged him so hard it hurt.

 _STOP STARING AND HELP ME YOU WORTHLESS DEMON!_ Ciel glared at his butler, extending his paws out to him. Sebastian chuckled and mouthed 'You are not in danger my lord, endure'.

"CIEL!" Soma sobbed into the kitten, shuddering as he held him "Ciel… Why?" the young prince held Ciel to him until he calmed down and as soon as his embrace softened, the kitten brought both paws up and started smacking Soma.

 _PUT ME DOWN! You presume to touch me?! You're so annoying!_

A burst of laughter and Soma brought the cat out swinging him around. "You truly do resemble Ciel!" Tears still in his eyes he set the cat down then who immediately went running toward Sebastian. The butler noticed as Ciel charged for him that he had a murderous intent.

"Oh? You want to chase? If you insist young master" Sebastian began to jog around the yard with a fuming kitten giving pursuit.

 _I WILL KILL YOU! PREHAPS I WILL MAKE YOU MY SERVENT FOR ENTERNITY! EVEN THEN, THAT ISN'T ENOUGH!_ He begins making angry kitten noises as he chases the butler. Laughter fills the yard, lightening everyone's hearts if even for a short time. Elizabeth runs up and catches Ciel scolding him for running around like a ninny (not very aristoCATTY of him. Heh). It's then that the staff brings dozens of potted white roses and explains that they all were going to plant them around the memorial. The plan was to plant the flowers in the design of a horseshoe so people could still visit the grave in peace. The next several hours are spent as everyone participates in the gardening only interrupted by lunch which Sebastian serves with help of the crew. After the job is done, they all stand before the memorial for Ciel Phantomhive, their past master.

The sounds of crunching snow from behind made them turn to look at the late individual.

There stood the undertaker, who held a large bouquet of black roses, tied with a teal ribbon. He was dressed in his normal entire and strode toward them laughing.

"I was surprised when I got the invitation, yet no lord came to visit me…hee heeeeee" he walked over to Sebastian "I wonder why that is."

"My lord was overseas when he passed; it was much too hard to transport him here, regrettably." Sebastian looks sincere as he explains.

"Oh well then, that is unfortunate. I have waited patiently for the time to come when I could make our Earl his coffin and now it seems I will not get the chance." He set a hand on the butler's shoulder, revealing one emerald eye which met the red of Sebastian's "I suppose you can _retire_ now hmm?" Undertaker laughs again, walking past Sebastian and the people gathered. He approaches the statue looking up at the work of art. Rubbing his chin, he then leans over to put the flowers below the monument as well, when he notices the kitten sitting there. A minute passes as Undertaker and the cat stare at each other in silence.

"PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Undertaker falls over and rolls on the ground in laughter. Tears stream out of his eyes and when he looked up at the cat again he noticed how angry the cat was at being laughed at, this made him double over with another fit of laughter. "AHHHHHHHHH-hahah-hahahahahHAHAHAHA, Oh Earl… I owe you for that, hee hee heeee" he wipes his eyes, not able to look at the kitten afraid he might die of hilarity. Shuddering happily he talked back quietly to the cat "If you are seeking some advice, you can come see me young Earl as I will take this, hee heee, as payment." He stands then bowing before the statue but more so to the tiny Ciel-kitty. After that, Undertaker takes his leave finishing his business.

"W'at was that all 'bout?" asked Baldroy, completely confused.

"That one's mad, yes he is!" answered Mey Rin.

Sebastian watched Undertaker walk away with calculating eyes. He wasn't surprised when he felt Ciel nudge his calf with his head. Sebastian looked down at his master who was also watching the former grim reaper walk away as well. The butler scooped him up and was shocked when he felt how cold Ciel was. He opened his jacket and stuffed the kitten inside who was shivering. Ciel didn't fight it which was an alarm to Sebastian. His master must be deep in thought, especially if he was neglecting his own body heat. Wanting to leave, Sebastian walked over to dismiss himself when Paula stopped him. He had noticed the woman had looked uncomfortable all day but had assumed it was related to the funeral.

"Sebastian… I am worried for my lady." Paula explains looking over at her as she talked with the others.

"I understand, his passing was hard on her-"

"No, this worry is towards the lady's safety. Elizabeth's parents are overseas with business and her brother has moved away. It has been the staff and my lady for a week now. One of the gardeners told me they found evidence of footprints inside of the estate. We believe someone is watching our lady and I fear for her. Elizabeth has told many stories of you protecting Ciel, please! Please help us!" Paula pleaded in distressed whispers, as not to alarm her lady. Just then, Sebastian felt the motion of his master nodding against his chest.

Smiling the butler answered "I will help you in this matter. I must retrieve a friend of mine and I promise you we will be at her lady's estate by nightfall."

* * *

"You're telling me the Funtom Company is being passed from a child to ANOTHER CHILD?!" Papers fly as middle aged man threw a stack of papers on his desk, screaming in frustration.

"That is correct, Sir" says another man, whom stands at the door in a dark black suit looking slightly younger then the man in rage. His hair is slicked back and appears to be professional.

"LIKE HELL! After all the years I spent working for that ungrateful twerp!" He grits his teeth, pushing his desk and kicking his chair away, "I WON'T allow it." He glares down at the name 'Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford' and smirks. "Find out everything there is to know about this child and report back to me, Kent."

"Yes Sir." Kent bows and leaves.

* * *

 **To be continued, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

After their goodbyes, Sebastian and his chilled kitten headed towards the stable where Sebastian retrieved the dark black horse he rented for the evening. The horse snorted in irritation, showing its dislike for the unnatural man saddling it. During the process, Ciel spoke softly who was still inside of his butler's coat. "Undertaker knew who I was. You will keep tabs on him; I cannot have him blowing my cover." Sebastian felt Ciel stir uncomfortably as he pried himself out of the coat. He stopped his task to grab his master and to remove his coat. He then draped it over a hay bale and put Ciel on top of it. Ciel was then wrapped in the coat by the gentle hands of his butler who then went to continue saddling the horse.

"I will do as you say my lord, but I do not think he will tell. I sensed a motive from him but I am not quite sure as to what yet."

"Research it." stated the bundled up lord, who then sneezed.

Sebastian sneaked a look over to his lord, which brought a smile and a slight blush to his cheeks. _He is unbearably cute in this form._

"We will have to examine the tracks that Paula had spoken of. Three days to conduct a stakeout should suffice. If they are persistent, they will come in that allotted time."

Giving the synch one last tug, Sebastian goes over to collect his lord and coat. "Yes and we will have to collect my 'friend' as well." Giving the kitten an expectant smile he returns them both to the horse. "Do you have something in mind, my lord?"

-"No, as this was sprung upon me, however, I will come up with something." Sebastian puts Ciel on the saddle first and the kitten makes room for him to mount as well. Ciel then poked at his butlers chest making him chuckle as he opened his coat for the kitten to enter. Sebastian leads the horse out slowly allowing time for Ciel to get comfortable and secure.

"Tell me when it is clear for me to come out and change." The kitten mumbles in his coat.

"Yes my lord." Kicking the horse into gear, the beast takes off in a flurry of snow. One hand from the butler was operating the reins and the other held the kitten beneath. After a couple minutes Sebastian brings his lips close to whisper through the harsh winds "It is safe now, come out my lord."

Black shadows trickle out of the coat as they dance in front of the demon pouring into the shape that was his lord. He wore the same outfit he had put on before turning into the kitten, which didn't include the heaviest of coats. He leaned back into Sebastian, shocked by the cold.

"I hate the cold." He griped, beginning to shiver again.

"Another fact that remains truly human to you-"Sebastian is cut off by Ciel doubling over slightly holding his abdomen. Examining his face he can sense traces of pain in the young lord's features. "My lord is something wrong?" Worry evident in his tone.

"I'm fine! Just some stomach pain, it will pass. Get this creature home so we can return to ours."

Though he stated he was fine, Sebastian knew better, but he let the matter go for now. Instead, he pulled the boy tight to him bringing his coat up and around him.

"At least allow this my lord, I am not sure if you can or cannot get sick."

Ciel didn't complain as he was wound up in his butler. Every attempt at warmth felt incredible to his numb body. It was warm and comfortable close to Sebastian, that same sense of security webbing its way around him. It was too cruel that the same web that held him was also home to the creature that would inevitably consume him. Each day that passed as they continued this charade was grating on his sanity, though he would never allow it to show due to how proud the earl was. His resolve was close to shattering due to his emotions that were leaking from their seals. Greed was one of the first due to the prospect of being able to continue living his life, eternally. Not only that, but to also have his most valuable butler alongside him. Joy was the next to escape, due to weight that was lifted off of his shoulders at finally being at peace. He was relieved that he no longer had to be the queen's guard dog, but could simply be himself. Guilt was the next in suit, establishing because of the contract being unfulfilled. He felt horrible that Sebastian was enslaved to him when the butler had done nothing but excelled at his wishes. Sure, there were times that were arguable, but in the end Sebastian had always come through. It was even more maddening that this choice had not even been his to make. Then last, the worst of the emotions, love. Even if all the locks were to break upon his emotional state, he would cling and never, ever allow his forbidden love to reach the surface. _I will take this feeling to my grave, where it belongs. Please Sebastian… restore my humanity quickly before you break me._

Time had passed and Sebastian noticed Ciel had fallen asleep. He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. _Out of all places to slumber my lord… So troublesome you are._ He adjusts himself to allow the boy to sleep a little more comfortably. He knew the quickest way out of this contract; his young master could never protect himself from him regardless of his new demon hood. He was fully capable of besting another demon, as he did with Claude. He couldn't with Ciel, not _his_ Ciel. His possessiveness over the child was unsightly for a demon. He had reason to believe it was because Ciel was his most precious food, then he awoke a demon and changed everything. When he found out he could no longer devour his master… he never thought he would feel _relief_. He had denied that and assumed he was still in shock over the whole matter, but then it re-surfed again that night at the young lord's former estate. As he had created a story to appeal to his former staff, he had thought back to when he was about to consume the boy. The boy had been completely resolute, didn't run, didn't hide, and just offered himself over smiling. Never had he served a master so noble and thrilling. As he regrew his hand to complete the contract, he found a part of himself hesitating. He began to kneel before the boy as he closed the distance to kiss his lord a final goodbye, regardless of how loudly his body screamed in indecision, believing this is what his master wanted. Then a series of unfortunate events occurred, with their present state as the outcome. When Ciel ordered him to restore his humanity and still was determined to complete their contract that snapped all of insecurities and brought him back to the present. He had expected any human to want near immortality, and drag their enslaved demon along with them. Not Ciel, not _his_ Ciel, the boy truly amazed him time and time again. He was given a second chance and he would restore Ciel's humanity, regardless of how impossible it seemed. He would not _disappoint_ his master again. He was relieved that he could continue their time together because he felt he was more alive with his young master. Life before Ciel seemed dull and monotonous now. It was due to these feelings that all this had happened, due to that hesitation of Sebastian's own greed of wanting to prolong this façade that Ciel now lay in his arms half demon and half human. However, that was not what Ciel had wanted and that was not why Ciel had tainted his soul, he did it all for his purpose. _I promise I will restore your humanity and then let you decide your own fate when the time comes._

Sebastian began to slow the horse as he entered into the stable he had rented the steed from and exchanged conversation with the stable hand.

"Your ride be smooth I hope? I was not expecting you to be back so soon." The man begins to take out coins to return him for hours that were not used.

"Keep the change sir, your horse was most useful." The butler dismounted, holding his lord close to him as he still slumbered.

"Ah, he is all tuckered out." The man smiles at him. "Make sure to get 'im home before he catches a chill."

Sebastian smiles "Of course, I won't allow death to come that easily to him." He smiles, his eyes glowing slightly as he leaves. When fully out of eyesight he brings his contracted hand up to cover his master's matching eye stating "Until the end, however long that may be my lord." Shadows engulf the two and they vanish.

* * *

After they returned home, Sebastian had set about getting Ciel warm. He had first drawn him a bath, made him some warm tea and then they both headed to a study by demand of the young master. He had stated "I grow tired of that living room, take me to a study." And thus, there they were.

"Is this truly necessary my lord?" Sebastian asked while he bent awkwardly balancing several objects on his free limbs. He stood on one leg because the other was extended straight out like an arrow to balance random objects his troublesome master had found. Both arms ran parallel to his shoulders which were also stacked high with objects and Ciel was now in the process of stacking books atop his butler's head.

"Yes, it helps me think. Besides, did you think I have forgotten how negligent you were this evening?" His master smiled at him playfully showing how amusing he found this. "This is much more entertaining than stacking cards…"

Sighing Sebastian watched his lord collect other artifacts. He could tell Ciel was getting slightly annoyed by how perfectly he balanced the items which was the demons silent satisfaction.

"Elizabeth's family did not have that many enemies, as they were purely noble. There were no signs of intrusion while her parents were there, so there is reason to believe their interest is solely Elizabeth. The stakeout will provide useful in this case, as I do not know yet where to start this investigation." Out of annoyance, he tosses himself into a chair while sighing "clean all that up," admitting defeat to shame his flawless butler.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian spun and quickly sorted all of the tumbling objects into piles of classification. He then gets to work putting the articles away "Speaking of the stakeout let me see your disguise for this evening."

"I cannot take the form of one of my servants, making this difficult. I considered Agni, but decided against it because I do not truly understand that man. I came to one conclusion, that I needed someone quiet but also effective." Ciel stood then and began to shift. He grew taller and his clothes turned black and into a butler's attire as well. His hair then lightened to the shade of almost white and lengthened. A single snake ran up his arm and circled his neck. Lastly the boy opened his eyes and they were the color of gold. "Therefore, I chose Snake."

Sebastian smiles proud of his master then says "I wonder if Snake is better on horseback then you my lord."

"Know your place, fifth" Ciel says, mimicking a voice of a man with a deep british accent then says in Snake's deadpan voice "…says Sir Henry".

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying so far! I always look forward to your comments :D**

 **WAHHH, I love Snake!**

 **Also, Snake will be explained next chapter because technically he IS a Phantomhive servant.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Now that I recall, I don't remember seeing the serpent at the funeral or at the estate during our visit." Sebastian stated as he set his young master down onto powdery snow. They stood in a grove of trees covered in fresh snow, showing the lack of life present. Ciel slid out of his butler's arms crunching down on the flaked ice and stretched.

"I overheard the three having a conversation about him leaving when he got word of my death. I figured the information would provide useful, but it did not occur to me that it would be so soon." He smirks cockily, turning to face his butler shifting into the form of Snake once more. He had one serpent wrapped around his neck and he wore a bag where another snake slithered down his arm into the sack. The only flaw he had in his disguise was that he intentionally grew out the hair a little longer to cover his marked eye.

"You messed up his beautiful eye!" said a higher octave female, then in deadpan "…says Emily." Snake began walking forward with his serpent watching the demon behind him. The tongue of the snake would flick out occasionally as it watched Sebastian take suit and follow behind them.

"One's beauty is all in the eye of the beholder, Emily. For you may see it distasteful, I see it as an alluring feature of my young lord." His eyes glow red and he watches the disguised boy before him. It was a type of game for him to find his master's characteristics in his glamour. For example, as a kitten he had a tendency to roll his eyes which betrayed his disguise. Then now as Snake, he walked with perfect posture and an air of confidence in which Sebastian never saw in the actual Snake when they worked together. It made the demon grin that his master remained true to himself and rarely was that shaken from his image.

Another snake popped its head out of the bag stating in a chilling seductive voice "Our master is an unattainable beauty, we agree with you demon." It is then followed with a lifeless murmur "…says Giovanni"

"Oh? Is that a challenge Giovanni?" Further conversation is interrupted when they arrive at the stable and acquire two horses for the evening. Sebastian walks over to Snake as he struggles to get onto his chestnut steed, "Would you like assistance?"

A snake hisses at Sebastian exposing it's fangs in warning which was in vain when the demon notices his lord's expression of humiliation. Chuckling, he ignores the serpent and lifts the man onto the horse.

"Tck" Ciel breaks character, looking down at Sebastian in annoyance. His eyes had lost their gold color and were back to their blue orbs. "I did not need your help, Sebastian."

"I didn't want us to be late, my lord." He goes over and mounts his own horse bringing it over, "do take care to stay atop of the horse, Snake." He grins knowing fully well he was driving his master insane.

"Heh, like I would make your job that easy." Those blue eyes glimmered back at him as they transformed back into the golden hue, he then stated in dead pan "…says Ciel." Lifting both feet and kicking them into the horse's sides cause the steed to rear up whinnying and take off.

Irritation floods Sebastian's face at his master's recklessness and shouts at his steed to follow them. The horse jolts into motion and the two gallop off to Lady Elizabeth's estate.

* * *

The two had made it to the estate and had dropped off their fatigued horses at the stable of the manor. Snake had a mini stretch session after dismounting stating it had been far too long since he had ridden. The stable hand had taken the horses into care and wished them a good evening as they left. They headed to the manor next in search of Paula to let her know they had arrived. This was easily done because Paula was waiting outside for them, seated on a bench in the front garden. She stood up when she saw the two of them and ran over.

"Thank goodness you're here. I cannot say how appreciative I am for you coming tonight." Her eyes shift from Sebastian then to his friend. "Oh, um, good evening. I'm sorry, but I do not remember your name."

The pale man stood there silent as his serpents circled his neck and arm watching her. Sebastian cut in then "This is Snake, a former footman from the Phantomhive manor. I worked with him during my time spent there and I assure you that he is quite capable." Snake himself bows then, though his serpents remained focused on the lady before them smelling the air with their tongues.

"Oh… I see. Well, again, I thank you. Allow me to escort you to the area in question." She makes an effort to ensure there is distance between her and the lad by the name of Snake as they walk.

Sebastian leans in whispering "You should be kinder to the lady, Snake." They stood close as they walked, arms almost touching. One of the snake slithers onto the demon's shoulder and circles his neck getting close to his ear. Then in that seductive tone yet again, Giovanni the snake whispers "I do not toy with women like you Casanova" a murmur then "…says Giovanni." The snake flicks its tongue at Sebastian's neck, before returning over to his master.

 _Veeeeeery good my young master, exceedingly good._ Sebastian reaches up to touch the spot where the snake had touched him smiling in admiration.

Paula stopped a few feet in front of them and turned to face the two men. They stood amongst many trees thick with decaying branches, making this area hard to see from the manor. When they approach the footprints in question Snake stops, looking up and through the trees. Sebastian stops as well to study his master and notices silent rage hidden beneath those golden eyes. Now curious, the demon follows his gaze and was quite impressed with what he saw. Branches had been cut and manipulated in order to allow an opening to reveal a window of the manor. Not just any window, Lady Elizabeth's window and that window currently showed the young lady playing with dolls on her bed. Snake brought his face down looking at the ground suddenly. He breathed deeply and shuddered as fog escaped his mouth.

 _Let this game begin._ "Where are the footprints?" Asked the female voice of Emily, then faintly says "…says Emily". Uncomfortably Paula showed the man to the footprints. Snake studied them for a minute then looks up to Paula, talking in his normal deadpan voice "We will take it from here." The golden eyes begin to follow the footprints leaving Sebastian and Paula in the nook of trees. She looks to Sebastian worry in her eyes in which he returns with a smile and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Please return back, we wouldn't want you catching you death, Ms. Paula."

The woman waves back at Sebastian as she runs off back to the manor. After Paula disappears from their sight Ciel speaks up "The footprints are deep here, indicating the stalker stood here for quite some time. They came in and out the same way which was through a hole I presume they made in the fence. By doing some investigating I could tell the staff has patched up that area hoping to make it harder the next time around." Snake walked back over to stand by those footprints to gaze through the window in the tree and murmurs "…say Ciel."

Sebastian watches as his eyes turn back to blue as he stares up at Elizabeth and smirks "She always loved her dolls, the child." He turns his eyes to Sebastian moving his hair from his other eye allowing the seal to show which radiated in the dark. "This is an order, find the man and report back to me of his whereabouts. I wish to follow him back to nest."

Sebastian smiles with his own eyes glowing red in the dark at seeing his mark and bows, "Yes my lord."

* * *

After giving Sebastian the order to track down the man, Ciel had retreated to the barn in order to find some heat. He tracked down a saddle blanket and wrapped himself in it wandering around the building. He found an unused stall and slipped into to sit down. Then, he waited, something that the boy was not overly fond of. For the first hour he had spent time projecting snakes from himself. He had the serpents pick up hay with their mouths and stack them into a pile. Once complete he had all the snakes leap into it, scattering the hay and flattening the stack. After that he had the serpents bring him the hay to create himself a nest. Laying down in boredom, he then shot the snakes at the roof of the barn. He found this amusing as his shadow puppets fell back down twitching to get back on their stomachs only to slither back to his arms once more to be launched skyward. _I believe I have mastered glamour as it is in fact very simple._ He found when he didn't pay attention to where the serpents were, they would all retreat back to him and nestle themselves somewhere close. He smiled and found that oddly comforting. He was unsure how long he stared at the roof but then Sebastian entered his view as he leaned over him.

"I have found him my lord, shall we go?" Sebastian offered a hand and the boy took it standing up. Sebastian brushed the hay off of the boy and then nodded to him. "You can change back. I will take us to a vantage point where no one will see us."

"Oh? I see, well done. Let us go then." Sebastian picks up the boy when he shifts back and then exits the barn. Jumping from tree top to tree top, he arrives at his destination and lands onto the roof of the manor. He sets the boy down carefully, making sure he stands properly before letting go. The wind blew harshly on the roof, blowing their hair in complete disarray. Ciel raked his bangs from his eyes and asked rather loudly to be heard in the persistent breeze "Well, where is he?" Sebastian simply places his hands on both sides of his master's face and positions him to a completely different area of the estate proving his theory to be true. The stalker had in fact come in a different area then before. He could faintly see him through the trees regardless of his disguise to match with the trees. A part of Ciel _knew_ the man was there, more so then his eyes knew.

"Do you sense him, my lord? As a demon, you have the ability to hone in on a human in order to track them for a certain distance. Once that distance has been exceeded, their essence will escape you. This is one of the reasons demons make contracts as it allows us to have a consistent connection making escape that much harder." Sebastian had leaned down and was talking close to Ciel's ear, making communication easier. Upon ending his sentence Ciel smirked and turned his head slightly, their lips mere inches apart.

"Harder, but not impossible; am I to infer this, Sebastian?" The two lock eyes and stare at each other, wind blowing their hair restlessly. After a few minutes of this the proximity of the two starts to draw closer as Sebastian makes his move. Ciel's eyes grow wide as Sebastian closes the distance between them and draws his lips near…only to miss their mark and swing the slide of his face, cheeks grazing. The demons lips end close to his ear, "Your prey is leaving, young master."

"TCK!" Ciel pushes Sebastian away cheeks burning and leaps off of the roof happy with any distance he could acquire from his demon. He lands in a tree, grinding his teeth as branches tear through his clothes and flesh. He could sense the man slipping through the gate, and untangled himself from the tree landing on the ground with a thump.

"I would score that a four, young master. We will have to work on your acrobatics once we return home." Sebastian appeared before him picking him up to get him on his feet once more. Ciel shoved him away again "Don't touch me," he snapped at his butler, beginning to run in the direction of the man. They climb through the hole in the fence and chased down the man only to see him mount a horse and take off running.

Sebastian looked at Ciel in question, awaiting his order. Ciel looked frustrated and doesn't make eye contact as he grumbles "Pick me up, chase him down."

A victorious smile gleams in the moonlight "Certainly my lord." He picks up his master and begins to run after the culprit.

Few minutes pass before two figures drop from the sky to land several feet in front of them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Why _hello_ there Sebas-chan! It is always a pleasure to see you." Grell Sutcliff blew a kiss at the butler making Sebastian twitch in disgust. "Boy, have you been naughty as of late."

The other simply smiled and gestured at Ciel "Hey look, he has boy wonder with him. It looks like we can take care of two birds with one stone this evening." Ronald Knox revved his lawn mower specialty death scythe grinning down at Ciel, "then I can take some time off."

Grell revved up his chainsaw in response smiling widely, "I call Sebas-chan! You take care of the twerp."

* * *

 **I almost wish I could draw a picture for every chapter because I get these wonderful visualizations of certain parts in each chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I figured I'd post it as the next part is going to be a bit long.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I don't have time for this." Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose as tension begins to build there. He looks down at Sebastian who was currently holding him tightly, ready to protect him. "Sebastian, take care of these two pests. In the meantime I will chase after the man, I still can sense him."

Sebastian jumps dodging a combined attack from the two grim reapers and lands a couple yards away in the direction of where the culprit had ran. He set down Ciel hesitantly, "are you sure my lord?" worry evident in his tone.

"Make it quick, don't doddle Sebastian. I expect you to catch up with me soon, or perhaps I'll vanish." The child smiles at him evilly as he begins to run in the direction he felt the man. Sebastian calls out after him.

"I will find you my lord as I have a tendency to keep track of things that are mine." He then turns to the two grim reapers, "Alright, you heard my master; I am to give you my undivided attention starting now. So, shall we dance?"

Ciel heard the sound of battle erupt from behind him as he ran. He knew Sebastian could handle himself with those two, and he would keep them there allowing his lord time to follow the man. He could sense the man was very far away and only getting farther at the pace Ciel was currently running. _Faster! I must run faster!_ This thought fueled him as he felt his legs grow longer and his pace get faster. _FASTER!_ Ciel dropped onto all fours realizing that this way was much easier to run and he felt more capable of achieving higher speeds. He was fully aware he was reverting to his demon form as he ran, but due to the convenience he continued sprinting with his giant shadow paws. He howls with delight as he feels he is gaining distance on the man, soon he would be upon him, soon he would stop him, and soon he would _eat_ him. Such thoughts rang in his ears that he couldn't hear the running of another who was following _him._

A sound of something mechanical was the only indication of their presence. Ciel heard the noise but it was much too late to react. A spear impales his ankle making the boy revert back to his human form screaming in pain. Ciel falls forward crashing into the earth tumbling as he went. He was running at an unfathomable speed, and the result of suddenly stopping that amount of force was painful. When he finally stopped tumbling, cuts covered his entire body. His clothes were shredded and were stained of blood and dirt. The boy painfully sat up with tears in his eyes and reached down to his ankle where blood gushed from it. He could tell it was definitely broken and he would not be catching that man with his own power. He looks up intending to kill who ever had done this too him, and then saw the man there which made his glare turn venomous.

William T. Spears was the man in question, and was currently walking toward the boy. He had his death weapon on him stained with Ciel's blood which he shook off as he approached. "Good evening Ciel Phantomhive, I believe we have some unfinished business in regards to your soul." Will opens his book, flipping to a tabbed chapter and begins to read "We received your soul and paperwork, but were astonished to find that the soul only contained half of its essence. In these circumstances you can understand we had to research and reclaim the rest of the soul to complete the paperwork." He looks up from the book, staring down at the red eyed glaring child holding his ankle. "I never would have thought a human could turn demon, or should I say only half." Will's eyes began to glow, exposing a hidden talent of the grim reapers. "I can see your soul, Mr. Phantomhive. It fights the demon inside you even now. Quite impressive, but I suspect that won't last much longer due to your… injuries." Will moves forward and takes a step directly on top of Ciel's bloodied ankle. The young lord screams out again tears betraying him as pain slices into him.

"I shall finish this before you awaken a full-fledged demon, you may thank me later." Will raises the death weapon above his head and readies himself.

"SEBASTIAN! COME TO ME!" Ciel screams into the night air.

* * *

"Man, demons are a real pain in the a-"Ronald is interrupted mid-sentence with a kick to the face. He back pedals trying to steady himself which opens him up to another attack in the back launching him forward into the nearby trees.

"Though I would love to entertain you gentlemen all night, I was told to finish up quickly." Sebastian had reverted back to his demonic form, black feathers and shadows flowing around him. Red eyes followed the two as they positioned themselves to attack once more and that's when he felt it. His master was in agony, from what he was unsure. While trying to sense his master a slight irritation ripped into his left shoulder bringing him back to the present.

"Oh I got him! Now my precious, rip his clothes off for mama!" Grell had slammed down the chainsaw where he estimated the demon's arm should be.

Sebastian brings his hands up to stop the weapon in question from going any farther. He pushes up and is released from the shredding annoyance only to be accosted by Ronald with his ridiculous weapon. It swung wide tearing into the demon's back making him growl. The demon leaped and landed a few yards away again, not overly fond of being circled. He was about to launch at the two again when he feels his master's agony again, but this time he hears Ciel's scream of pain. His teeth protrude in anger and he growls at the two men. When the demon's voice comes out this time it stops the two reapers from advancing almost paralyzed by its aggression "We end this, now." Shadows erupt from the demon and engulf the two men who were just realizing how serious their situation truly was. They were fighting an ancient demon from hell, and they were both rookies in comparison.

 _SEBASTIAN! COME TO ME!_ The shadows release them suddenly dropping them onto the ground with a thud. The demon had reverted back to his natural form of a butler, "We shall play later. My master needs me. Good day, gentlemen." He then blurs into the trees and is gone.

The two men are left their shivering and questioning their competence.

 _Master, I am coming. I will not allow death to come so easily to you._ Several minutes had passed as Sebastian streaked lightning fast towards his master. When he arrived at the scene, he stopped in shock at what he was witnessing.

Will was locked in the giant canines of an enormous muzzle of a mad hound. The beast quivered and growled on every exhale it took. Blood and cuts covered the beast which it seemed to ignore. It stood on three legs due to its fourth being shattered which it dragged around uselessly.

"I will… not die… you bastard…" growled the beast as it violently shook the man in its mouth and spit him out. The beast then fell over on its side slowly losing shape of the hell beast and reverting back to a child. Sebastian was beside his master instantly, taking the unconscious boy into his arms and immediately went to check his pulse. It was weak, but still there.

 _He should be healing, why is he not healing?_ Sebastian grew irritated by each and every new cut he found on his master. When he saw the state his ankle was in a growl escaped his throat.

"What…are you angry about, demon…?" Will spat out weakly with blood on his lips. "I have failed to retrieve his soul and now he is on his way to being consumed by the demon inside him."

Sebastian takes off his coat and wraps Ciel in it gingerly lifting him up. He then walks over to Will and raises his foot above his skull. "Kindly explain what you mean, reaper."

Will grins up at the demon "What is there to explain to a demon like you?" The shoe comes closer to his face and he sighs "I would rather not have to heal more then I already have to this evening, so kindly remove your foot from my face demon."

Sebastian brings his foot back next to its pair and looks down at him expectantly.

"That child will turn full demon with only half a soul to protect itself from the monster within him. Surely you noticed that your _master_ is missing half his soul? My knowledge in demonology isn't that extraordinary but I can easily concur that demon inside him is feeding on what is left of that child's humanity. I failed to kill him, but that demon won't." Will begins laughing and Sebastian's foot blurs as it kicks him in the sternum. The reaper goes quiet.

 _Your life takes top priority my lord, forgive me._ A wisp of shadow and the two demons were gone.

* * *

 **Combat is a doozy to write -**

 **To be continued!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian manifests into one of the dining rooms of his manor and immediately moves to the table. With a quick wave the objects atop the table are sent flying clearing the long counter. He sets Ciel down gently and grimaces as he notices the boy had not stopped bleeding by evidence of how damp the coat was. Rage swelled in the demon's features as he began ripping at the boy's clothes to reveal the complete damage. Once ivory and smooth was now carnage and rough; wounds littered every inch of the boy. Crimson eyes flicked to the boy's ankle. In the condition it was in at the present, Ciel would never recover the use of the foot, in normal circumstances.

"Why aren't you healing!" Sebastian suddenly shouts, startling himself. He takes a step back bringing a hand to his face, distraught. _Healing would be difficult, but his body isn't evening trying to heal itself. I have seen him heal before… However, these wounds were inflicted by a reaper's weapon._ He brought his hand back down, and returned his gaze to his master.

Had the child gone paler?

Sebastian quickly gathers supplies to clean and dress the wounds. He busies himself with this task, never allowing physical contact break between the two for that weak pulse was the only evidence the boy still lived. He addressed the wounds and managed to get them to stop bleeding. He believed he had stabilized the boy yet he remained so still. His body only stirred slightly as his chest moved to breathe ever so softly. The image of Ciel stuffed lifeless into a trunk flooded the demon's mind causing the floor to splinter and crack beneath him. Sebastian had been robbed of the boy already once, when he came back again, he swore he wouldn't allow it second time.

"I won't allow you to die this easily, master." Sebastian leans down to place a kiss upon the eye in which held their contract. "Sleep for now, I will return with a solution to this problem," bowing, the demon dissipates.

* * *

"WILLIAM! What happened to you?!" Grell shrieked when he saw how bad of shape his manager was in. The florescent grim reaper slid to Will's side and goes to cradle him. "Allow me to nurse you back to health ~nyah." In response Will twists Grell's hand in a sickening angle making him yelp and back pedal away from him.

Ronald is next by his side "Here, let me help you sit up." With assistance they get the very injured reaper to sit somewhat straight. His glasses were missing, and his outfit was in shambles. Ronald then sat next to him asking "What happened boss?"

Will stares at the ground, appearing to be lost in thought but he eventually speaks up "That child, I have never seen such a case." His eyes narrow as he pauses, then continues "I faintly remember reading in the archives that demons had tried to make spawn by forcefully turning humans into demons. This did not bode well for demons as humans were devoured by the demon soul they were forced to receive. When the demon entered them, they lost all reason and purpose slaughtering anything and everything in their wake. The experiment caused souls to vanish and created mindless shades. After eradication of these spawns, demons returned to their natural means of populating." Will reaches up brushing his bangs from his face looking up exasperated "Then we have Ciel Phantomhive, who is now a half demon. By theory, I believe his soul split when the demon went to enter him as he was dying. Part of his soul went with the demon as it was leaving his body which in turn left the other half to pass on. That would explain _our_ side on this matter." Will grins, looking very intrigued "However in every case, if memory serves me well, the demon inside of them inevitably consumes their host. How the child has defended himself from the animal for so long is impressive." Will shakily gets to his feet cringing as the wounds stretched and reopened causing more blood to stain the man's clothes. He sighs, tenderly dusting himself off "So be prepared Grell, Ronald. I have reason to believe that when the child expends the energy to heal himself, he will be powerless to the demon and be taken over. We will have to exterminate it." Grell and Ronald both position themselves under each of the elder reaper's arms assisting him to walk. "Let's get back; I have a report to write."

The men continue to converse as they walked into the night, unaware of a single red eyed crow that was perched in a tree listening to their conversation. The bird caws and suddenly takes flight leaving several feathers to drift into the wind as they were the only evidence it had been there.

* * *

 _It hurts… please… it hurts so much… I just want the pain to go away…_ A path of blood leads to the crawling body of Ciel as he struggles to get to the throne before him. He wore a black tailored outfit that was destroyed by all the rips and tears in it. A black cowl was tied around his neck and dragged uselessly behind him as he inched closer to the throne. Reaching it, he ground his teeth as he pulled himself into it. He felt as if he had lost a leg because he had no control of it and the limb had gone numb. However, when even the slightest weight was put onto the leg it would cause the child to scream out in pain and bite his lip to not weep. Finally he sat in the throne panting and covered in his own blood. _Now… I can rest._

A chilling sound that poorly resembled laughter resonated into the room followed by the clack of footsteps on stone.

"My, my… What an interesting human you are." The room begins to lighten revealing that Ciel in fact sat in a black throne upon a chess board. Random pieces stood scattered around the board but none of that mattered but the figure approaching him. He was confronted with the image he had seen in the ballet room, the black and aquamarine demon that lived in the mirror. It continued to approach until it stood a few spaces away. "How I have waited to speak with you, my host."

"And you are?" Ciel asked, mildly annoyed because he wanted to rest.

"I am you, in a sense," the demon smiles watching the child before him.

"A better question then, what do you want?" The demon chuckles in response and takes another step forward.

"I want you, my host."

"That's a negative." Ciel states with a bored expression.

A sound of stone grinding on stone echoes distantly.

"Oh? Are you so sure?" The demon swiftly moves to stand before Ciel and traces a line over a fresh bleeding wound, making the child cringe. "You are quite damaged by the looks of it; such _agony_ has been inflicted to your body." The demon takes Ciel's hand and brings it to his mouth, watching the boy "Allow me to take away the pain." A tongue parts the demons mouth and laps at Ciel's hand. Disgust shows on Ciel's face as he shoves the demon away cringing from the movement.

Again, the sound of stone grinding echoes, but closer this time.

"Do not touch me, filth!" Ciel brings his tainted hand close and goes to wipe it, but notices it is healed, free of pain and scar. His eyes narrow at the demon "do not act of your own free will, demon."

"My apologies, my host but I feel I must intervene otherwise we will parish due to your poor judgement." The demon mocked an expression of atonement. It then looks up, eyes glowing their deadly red "Please, allow me to heal you, don't fight me anymore." Its voice turns seductive then and leans closer to him " _join_ me, become a demon."

"You cheat, demon. The king can only move one space per turn. You have remained close to me, the king, for far too long." Ciel smiles and gestures behind the demon, "While you wasted your time with sweet words, the world around us has been in motion." The demon was surrounded by the giant chess pieces. The rook, bishop and knight stood all prepared to charge the demon. "Checkmate, demon. My _knight_ will show you no mercy." As if commanded, the giant black horse came to life eyes blazing. It reared up and screamed an agonizing sound as it charged the demon.

"I WILL HAVE YOU!" The demon sunk its teeth into his broken ankle.

Screaming in pain, Ciel sat up and went to bash the man who currently had his fingers buried in his ankle "RELEASE ME!"

In an instant, one hand blurred from inside the wound and caught both hands of the boy holding them up above him. Emerald eyes flashed in amusement "Good morning Earl" said the Undertaker.

"Master!" Sebastian's voice then called and the man was beside Ciel instantly, forcing him to lie back down. "It may be painful, but he is resetting your bone." Sebastian grabs a cloth from the boy's lap which he must have dropped. The demon folds it thin and brings it to his master's lips. "You might want to bite down on this." Sebastian's expression looks grim but he smiles at him "welcome back, my lord."

Undertaker had his hair pulled back and tied in a weird knot behind his head. He wore his normal cloak but it was tailored so the sleeves were tightly pulled back to allow him to work more efficiently. His skin was pale against the blood that ran up his arms. He smiles widely at Ciel who hadn't taken his eyes off him since he awoke. _Why was he in undertakers parlor?_

"Such an interesting expression Earl, we are almost done here, perhaps you wish to continue slumbering?" The emerald eyes are drawn back to the mess that was the boy's ankle. "I must be careful with my words in the future so as to not allow such a situation be argued as fair payment for my vices. Consider us even Earl." He began to dig into the ankle once again without further hesitation.

* * *

 **That's where we will stop for now.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, it really does help me improve!**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Updates might be slower, due to me being sick :( Nausea is no place for a mighty writer!**

* * *

"Might… I ask why… we are here." Ciel struggled to say through clenched breaths. Undertaker was currently stitching his ankle. After an agonizing half hour, the bone was reset and tended too. Ciel had refused to faint and kept biting into his make shift gag Sebastian had given him. With the aid of his butler, he had remained horizontal during the procedure restricting him from battering the giggling idiot digging upon his wound.

"My deepest apologies master, but as you were unconscious I had to make a decision quickly. I recalled _he_ owed you a favor, so I brought you here because I panicked." Sebastian kneels down grabbing his lord's hand and bringing it to his mouth. He wore an expression of guilt and grief "I'm so sorry my lord, I have failed you…" he sighs sadly and continues "for I do not know how to reset your fragile bones." Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Do you have a death wish, demon?" Ciel glared as he takes his hand away from Sebastian's lips and smacks the top of his head.

"Welcome back, my lord." Sebastian grins happily.

"Indeed, Earl. I thought you dead when he brought you in, you just don't know when to quit do you?" Smiling, Undertaker stands and walks out of the room into a hallway. The sound of water faintly echoes into the room.

Ciel breaks the silence in a hushed tone "What happened with the man in the woods?"

 _He was near death, and this is the first matter he addresses?_ "Lost, as I believe you were following him when you got attacked."

"How was he lost?! Why did you not track-"A quick glare from Sebastian stops the boy mid rant.

"Your safety takes priority, master." The two stare at each other both upset for different reasons, the gaze is broken by Ciel making a sound of annoyance.

"Help me sit up."

"You should continue lying down, my lord."

"Do it."

"No."

Ciel looks over incredulously at his butler, who still kept the glare upon his face.

"Lover's spat?" Undertaker returns to the room, his hair hanging free once more and his arms free of the straps that had held his sleeves. "It is quite disgusting how attached you are to this demon, my Earl." He glides by Sebastian with a grin on his lips, laughing slightly "Ah, but nothing is truly inseparable is it?" The demon glares, watching the death god approach his master which makes Sebastian move closer to the boy as well.

Undertaker looks down at the boy, whom was only clad in torn shorts as a result of Sebastian's exploration. The boy's cuts were pink and irritated but they were closed and looked like they would heal with time. His ankle was wrapped but bruising hinted at the mess that lay beneath the bandages.

"It does appear that your ointment helped treat the wounds, some might wonder where one could acquire such an affective salve" Sebastian stated, looking at the elder reaper with interest.

"You know what say about curiosity, heh heh!" the reaper sits on the table Ciel was sprawled out on and reaches out a hand touching a single finger to Ciel's heart, "how very impressive that you have fought the demon this long Earl. You have fought courageously but no human has ever survived possession and neither will you sadly. We all succumb to temptation and to the promise of power." His emerald eyes glimmer in the low light of the room and glaze over almost as if recalling a memory, "You will fight and struggle to escape, but the parasite within enjoys this game the most. It will cripple you, tempt you, and corner you until madness is all that remains." His face is serious, almost frightening "Not even death can save you from this fate." Grinning, he removes his hand. "So, Earl, what do you plan to do?"

After repetitive blinking, Ciel states simply "I will become human once more."

Undertaker explodes in laughter then, slapping the table in amusement. "Oh Earl, You are too much!" He stumbles away from the boy giggling and heads over to a desk retrieving books stacked there. "Here, some literature while you mend. I suggest you take it easy, but I am certain you won't. However, do know that the demon feeds on your weakness, so take that into consideration." Walking back over, he hands the books to Sebastian, "For demon's prey on the weak."

"Pitiful demons, perhaps" Sebastian smiles, a hint of venom in his words. His eyes flick from the reaper back to that of his master. "Shall we go then, my lord?"

"Yes, carry me." Ciel commands and his butler lifts him with his free arm, holding him as gentle as he can to not agitate the wounds. Content, he turns on his heel to leave the parlor.

"Ciel, I do recall warning you to take care of your soul as it is the only one you get." Undertaker stood there with his hood covering his face, hiding his expression, "if you believe you have lost your way do know that I can collect your soul, for _I_ will take care of it. That I can assure you," he waves at them as they take their leave then.

The door clicks close and Undertaker starts giggling walking over to his desk to fall into a chair. He digs into a drawer pulling out a framed picture and sighs. The frame depicts Undertaker and a much more elder Phantomhive standing before a burning fireplace. Outlining the figure of the former Earl with his finger, he grows serious "you had asked me to watch over Ciel and continue the Phantomhive linage. Each day that boy grows more and more like you, Vincent. As I am a good friend, I will make sure your wishes are granted." His eyes go flat and the image blurs in front of him as he falls deep into thought. _I didn't have the courage that my young earl had, and when I suspected I would lose myself, I ended it before the demon could. A small part of me hopes he can find an answer to his hopeless quest for it would truly be a sight to see._ A smile creeps back onto his face and he stands "I suppose I should get back to work then, my company awaits."

* * *

"That man is truly half mad, but useful none the less." Ciel looked down at the books stacked in his lap and had a hard time deciphering what the titles were. "Blasted Latin, I suppose I will have to refresh my memory of this dead language."

"I could read them to you; I know how you enjoy a good bed time story my lord." Sebastian suggested, jabbing at the boy.

"You're awfully pleasant tonight? Does it tickle you to see me at the bridge of death?" Ciel jabbed back at him.

"On the contrary, I am most pleased to see you awake, as I feared I might have lost you again."

"Don't want to lose your precious dinner?" Ciel jabbed one last time and Sebastian looked down at him with a weird expression on his face. The boy couldn't decipher the emotions in the demons features, was it worry? Or annoyance? Perhaps relief? An uneasy feeling stirs near his heart.

"No, my lord. I am actually reliev-" Sebastian is interrupted mid-sentence by Ciel talking in a tone louder than his own, to flood out the rest of the sentence.

"Listen to my order Sebastian. You are to stakeout Elizabeth's manor once more, and this time follow the man. As I am quite worse for wear, I will stay at the manor and research these books." _Right after I relearn Latin, shouldn't be too difficult._ "Once you have found the man report back to me at once, for I wish to pay him a _visit._ "

Sighing, Sebastian nods "I will take you home then, my lord."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Please review and comment. ;D**

 **And as always, see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

A shadow streaks across the midnight sky above Lady Elizabeth's estate. Several ravens split from the darkness all headed in a different direction. Each landed in a tree strategically positioned to encompass the estate entirely. Through this trick, Sebastian had a panoramic image of the manor.

 _I must find the rat and finish this quickly so I may return to my master._ He found it had been difficult to leave his young one behind, but had found a way to make it more _acceptable._ Grinning he sat and waited watching the show before him. Time began to pass and Sebastian yet again found himself left with only his thoughts to entertain him.

He had been with his young master for nearly four years now and yet it felt much less. He could still remember when he first met the boy; he had been shocked when the troubled soul turned out to be a child. His emotions were so pure and focused in their severity; hatred, shame, fear, and an unquenchable thirst for revenge. Out of all the contracts he had ever agreed too, never could one compare Ciel Phantomhive.

With effort he recalled the times before Ciel and found that life had been so dull. The demon had spent years creating mischief and binding contracts when stolen souls began to taste foul. The terms hadn't extended more than a year, and most of them would flee when the contract was close to ending. He didn't mind when they ran however, because their fear when he found them was intoxicating. There were masters that decorated his hall of fame, but they were so few and far between. His young master would make an excellent addition to his hall. _No, that doesn't seem right; my young master isn't suited to a still life._ When the demon had sculpted his master for the funeral, he had done so with amusement knowing fully well that Ciel would gripe about it. To do so a second time, for no other purpose then tradition, made the demon grimace.

 _"Master, if you wish me to take you into that room I will. Eventually I will take you down there, but it isn't time yet." His expression grew serious. "That room is checkmate, I'm afraid."_

The demon's eyes glow as his smile turns sour. Sebastian had started his own tradition, as a memorial of those he served with a sense of pride. When the time came for him to consume them, he would transfer their souls into an artifact truly unique to his master. Collecting the corpse he would take them back to his manor. Entering that conundrum of a door, he would take his late master downstairs where they would be made into a bust and then consumed. In a way, that hall served as _his_ memories as well. As one would have paintings of loved or deceased ones, this was his equivalent. Normally he looked forward to serving someone so worthy that they obtained a space in his _gallery_ but thinking of bring his young master down there, it was maddening. _Then what is it I intend to do with him when the time comes?_

Motion brought him back to the present as an area in his radar became alive with action. Shadows began to bleed from the now useless ravens and snaked their way to the one that held the image of the carriage approaching. Sebastian materialized once all the shadows were collected and watched with interest as three men exited the carriage. _Oh, they brought a carriage? Whatever would they have planned with that?_ An evil grin colors the demon's face.

The men enter the manor and are easily able to time the patrols to be able to slip by unnoticed.

 _Very impressive, so they actually had a plan, and at this rate…_ Sure enough, they quietly snuck into the manor. _Well, this will be difficult, as my orders are to follow them, not apprehend them._ The demon notices one man keeping watch near the window. _Ah, you will prove to be most useful._

"Oi! I got her. Les go." A hushed grunt as one man holds Elizabeth draped over his shoulder. She was knocked unconscious by some sort of drug if the cloth dangling from the man's hand was any indication. The other nodded and they quickly made their way out. They saw their scout and the one holding Elizabeth called out in another hushed grunt "Ey, it it clear?"

The man nods, a smile on his face "Indeed it is." The two men climb out of the window and they start running to the carriage.

"Mind if I carry her? She is quiet lovely" asked the third man.

"I s'pose if you want to, you fond of children?" the man carrying Elizabeth smiled lecherously and transferred the girl over to him "now be careful, boss wants her alive."

"Of course" The third simply smiles and they continue their pace back to the carriage. Slipping inside they all cheer a job well done and head back to collect their reward.

 _Ah, hired men for this job, smart. It makes it harder to track if you're not one of the sheep, unless of course you are a wolf in sheep's wool and alas, it is time for these sheep to return to their master. Excellent._

* * *

Ciel groaned in pain when he woke up from his nap. His body ached and his stomach felt as if he hadn't eaten in days…which I suppose he hadn't. He sat up struggling a bit and rubbed at his face. Oversized sleeves fell down his arms when he brought them up, making him realize he was wearing a shirt of Sebastian's. _I need to acquire more clothing, as that outfit was a favorite of mine._

"Sebastian…?" After no response, he recalled then that he had sent his demon to work on Elizabeth's matter. He sighed, growing more annoyed by the minute. Now that his eyes weren't so foggy with sleep, he noticed that his bedroom had quite a few additions that he was not familiar with. There was a desk now, where the books from undertaker sat with a couple others and parchment with a quill. Next was a small caddy that had tea cups and an assortment of tea. Lastly there was a loveseat adorned with pillows making it look very inviting. Ciel glared at all of the new items disliking his room due to how cluttered it now was. _I suppose I will make tea perhaps that will settle this obnoxious stomach of mine._ As he turned to get up, he noticed an envelope on his nightstand. Picking it up, he opens it and begins to read.

 _Good morning Master,_

 _As you have fallen asleep, I have taken the liberty to bring you all the objects needed to entertain you_

 _for the next couple of hours. Though I wish you would rest and allow your body to heal, I know you will_

 _not._

Ciel brings his feet down to meet the cold surface of the floor and he cringes slightly as he remembers his shattered ankle. _Blasted reaper,_ he searched and successfully found a crunch to help him walk.

 _I could heal that for you, my host._

Ciel stopped as he was about to stand as he recalls that familiar cold voice. _No, I must be imagining it._ He continues to stand, assisting himself with the crutches and making his way slowly over to the tea caddy.

 _So pitiful, limping around like a hurt animal. So simple it would be for me to heal your ailments._

Ciel slams down the cup in his hands and almost shatters it. "Be gone demon! I haven't a need for your services! Your time is wasted as my soul has already been claimed."

That chilling laughter fills his mind as the demon speaks again _the only demon to prey upon you now would be I, my host. As we have been merged_ _and spliced into one. I promise once you allow me to consume the remnants of your humanity, life will become much easier. I will mentor you and shape you into a most fitting demon-_

Ciel begins to chuckle then and that proceeds into full exuberant laughter. He covers his mouth and wipes the few tears from his eyes "Life will become much easier you say? Is that your attempt at bitter temptation, demon? You are several years too late to be preaching such nonsense to me. I choose the decisions in my life and I certainly did not choose to be your _host._ Do us both a favor and piss off." Bitterly, Ciel poured his tea and brought the appealing fragrance to his nose to breath in the heavenly scent.

 _Regardless of what you would like, child. I am here to stay or are you truly that ignorant of your situation to not realize there is no turning back now. All there is left is to succumb to the transformation._

"Heh says the starving demon entrapped by the _child."_ The boy drinks his tea before the caddy, sipping and spitting, for it would prove too difficult to take the cup over to the desk. When he was finished he hobbled over to desk, and gently sat in the chair provided. He took the three books that Undertaker provided him with and splayed them out before him. "If my conversion is all that awaits me, then answer me this demon. Why am I still in partially human?"

Silence.

Ciel chuckles again and focuses back to the books "I figured as much…" As he thought, the books were in Latin, which brought an uncomfortable tension between his eyes. "Such a nuisance" he mutters as he digs through the other pile of books Sebastian had left him. Two of the books were for pleasure, one being a script and the other being a work of Shakespeare. The last book was an aid to help translate the Latin, which was thick and heavy making this task seem overwhelming. However, this particular child was use to mountains of paperwork and documents to be analyzed and signed. With a sigh he began translating the titles. The first title was easy as he had the most experience with the subject; it read something along the line of "Demons and their history". After what felt like an hour of reading the book the boy cries out in frustration "This will take far too long if I am to translate this!" He slams the book shut on his page of notes he had taken, gritting his teeth in rage.

The sound of that laughter resonated back into the young lord's mind. _If you wish it my host, I can assist you with the Latin. Perhaps I shall do you the favor and allow this service for free._

"Silence you bastard." Ciel snapped, looking at the other two books. One of the titles seemed a bit more recognizable then the other. He worked on translating that one first. After a few minutes while arguing with the demon inside his head, he comes to a conclusion. He wasn't sure what exactly the title read, but got the general idea that the book was about souls. _So, we have a book about demons and a book about souls. Makes sense as that is the very essence of this problem… Now what of the last tome?_ Reaching, he grabs the last of the three bringing it close to study it.

 _Heh, what could they do? My host, you waste your time with that book._

The demon's disinterest made Ciel all the more intrigued. Minutes ticked by as the boy sat there, translating the old language and flipping through the endless pages of his supplement. When he thought he found the translation his brow furrowed in confusion and he redid the translation but he came to the same end.

"This book is about angels…" The boy spoke aloud, blinking down at the puzzling book.

 _Aye, I told you you were wasting your time, my host._ The demon laughed again, never ceasing to send shivers down the child's back.

 _What could they do indeed…_ Ciel thought as he stared down at the three books in wonderment. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Sebastian." Ciel stated, feeling the demon there.

Sebastian entered the room in his normal attire, however his hands were bloodied. "My lord, I have targeted our rat, however as to not compromise the mission, I escorted Lady Elizabeth with her captures to their nest." Ciel made an exclamation, but the butler continued "after ensuring her Lady's safety by exterminating the rats in charge of holding her prison, I then untied the Lady and explained to her that she will be going home in short time. After that, I came to collect you master. Shall we get you dressed?"

Ciel's eyes portrayed a storm beneath his deep blue irises, and he growled to Sebastian "Make it quick."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

 **O.o To be continued!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows! :DDD**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sickness is getting better! Yay!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A dart whistles through the air and almost makes it mark near the bullseye. The grubby man who threw the dart laughed and as he set up to shoot another when there was a knock at the door.

"That you Kent? Come in" the man simply commanded his eyes never straying from the board.

"Good evening Sir, I have some unfortunate news to report."

The dart flies wide, landing in the far colorful parameters of the board. The man curses "What now? We already got the girl. Don't tell me my men couldn't handle a _child_." He looks at Kent then, anger rising in his eyes.

"The girl is still in her cell, she is not the cause of concern. However, a quarter of our men have gone missing. Coincidentally the men that are missing were the ones responsible for the child." Kent's gaze darkens as he looks to his employer. "What are your orders, Mr. Barkley?"

Albert Barkley, one of the higher ups in the Funtom Company. He had worked for the company for several years and had painstakingly made it to the top. After all those years of back breaking service, he was ready to be promoted when that brat took over the company and snatched it from him. He had worked with the child even though he was humiliated and gritted his teeth waiting for another opportunity. Other men had tried to take the young earl's position by force which only led to their death or they went missing. Every attempt to research the young boy would always end in dead ends or if he found something it would prove to be useless. Albert had never attempted to come at the child directly because something just wasn't right with the kid.

"Bloody hell; just bring the nuisance up here then" he grins a sadistic smile "I'll watch the lil' brat."

With a nod, Kent exited the room and Albert brought up his dart again to concentrate once more on the board.

Where had his men gone? Kent said they were missing, which was odd because they hadn't been paid in full yet and now they defiantly weren't. When they had come back they seemed stoked that everything had gone so smoothly so why the change in attitude? Something was not right. He threw the dart and it slammed into the wall, completely missing the board. Something was definitely wrong.

Albert went to his desk and opened a secret compartment on the inside of the table which revealed a small handheld gun. He slipped the weapon under his shirt and then sat in his oversized chair waiting impatiently.

The faint sound of footsteps and then a knock at the door again, announcing someone entering. Kent came in; his hair had lost it slickness and now hung in front of his face loosely in strands. His demeanor seemed a bit more alive as he carried the girl in his arms. The child on the other hand hid her face in Kent's chest appearing to be shivering in her frilly dress. Kent gently sent the child down, who immediately sat on the floor without standing.

"She twisted her ankle in transport, so I had to carry her in _Sir."_ Kent smiled to Albert, bowing slightly.

"That's fine, means she can't wander off." Albert smiles down at the trembling girl who still refused to look at him. "Your pretty impolite miss, not even saying hello to your company. Let me introduce myself then; Names Albert Barkley, and by my understanding you're the new owner of the Funtom Company, _Miss Elizabeth."_ Albert practically spat out her name and started walking towards her. "Take a seat Kent, if you don't have any other arrangements this evening."

"My pleasure" Kent smiles and finds a seat adjacent to the girl, watching her with interest.

"Now then, Lady; Let me tell you what's really gonna happen" Albert kneels down and grips the tiny girl's chin jerking it up to have her look at him. Her eyes were closed, but her expression surprised him "Oh? Am I angering you poppet?" The man pulls his fist back about to swing at her but she speaks, stopping him.

"What do you plan to do, Mr. Barkley? Beat me senseless? I don't have time to spend on your sadistic pleasures, if you want to talk business then let's talk business. Don't waste my time." The child snapped at him with her eyelids still shut.

Albert was taken aback, this child astonished him. Such dignity and maturity, he had not expected this of such a young child. "I see then, you're a smart lady." Albert backs up smirking, "Then let's talk business." The girl simply nods, letting the hair fall back upon her face.

"Sign over the Funtom Company to me, and I ensure you that no _grief_ will come to you or your family." He folds his arms before him, looking down at the child. _It should be relatively easy to get a signature out of this brat, even if I have to force her with the barrel of my gun._ His internal monologue is interrupted by the child's laughter.

"Ha! I expected more from you, Mr. Barkley. After all those years of planning and even _allowed_ you to continue working for me because you were so amusing to watch." The girl looks up now, her eyes open revealing a blue sapphire and the other appeared…unnatural.

"You bore me." The girl then reached up removing the wig from her head to reveal the aquamarine hair hidden beneath. "Sebastian, see Mr. Barkley out please."

"C…C….Ciel P-Phantomhive?! But… But… Your dead…" Albert blubbered, reaching into his coat and drawing his gun on the boy "YOUR DEAD!"

The gun fires and within an instant Kent is standing before the boy his hand defending the child. The man grins ear to ear "On the contrary, my Young Master is doing quite well, though he has yet to grow and I fear that he shrinks more every day." The boy glares daggers at the butler who had fully dropped the relatively easy glamour and was chuckling. Sebastian turns his eyes to Albert and shakes his head "If I got a coin for every time this child has been shot, I would simply be rich." Glowing red eyes fixate onto the man holding the weapon and sharp teeth begin to protrude the butlers grin.

"W-Wha wha whawhahwa.. h-how… Kent…?" The man looks at them both frantically, and starts to rapidly shoot the rest of the chamber of his gun. Each time the butler moves his hand precisely to each area shot. Smoke trickles from the gun as it clatters to the ground its master falling to his knees flabbergasted.

"Oh, are you looking for these?" Sebastian leans down and open handedly shows the bullets to the man. He reaches down then and grabs the man's hand depositing the shells there. "You must be careful with these, they tend to _hurt_ people. Come, my master has ordered me to show you _out._ I already escorted the man by the name of Kent earlier this evening. _"_

Startled the man gets up shakily and nods "I shall… follow you out."

Sebastian begins to lead the way, "right this way-"

Albert makes a rash decision and runs at Ciel exposing a knife he had tucked in his hand. He screams, spit exploding from his exuberance, and charges the young boy.

All at once, the room is engulfed in black. Sounds of cracking bones and screams of agony fill the room. The piercing noise of glass shattering follows and the sound dissolves with it. Ciel blinks a couple times as the room begins to fill with color and light once more.

"You are so impatient, my lord." Sebastian states wiping his hands on the curtains of the now exploded window. Chill air whistles in filling the air with the smell of winter.

Ciel sat there, gun drawn and sighs. He sets his weapon on the floor and begins undressing himself "Stop playing around and follow through with my orders, Sebastian."

"Just trying to keep your life exciting, my lord" Sebastian walks over to the boy lifting him up.

"Hey!-"Ciel complains slapping Sebastian's arms "Put me down! I am not wearing this ridiculous outfit any longer!"

"Master that is the only outfit we have for this evening, as we traded with Lady Elizabeth if you recall? I don't see what the problem is, you look quite lovely." He grins ear to ear at his young lord slipping a finger down his exposed back to grab the buttons in which to refasten.

Eye twitching and cheeks blushing from utter embarrassment he slaps the butler in the face "Shut up, demon" who in turn laughs carelessly. After a few minutes Ciel regains his composure as Sebastian finishes dressing him once more and continues talking unable to look the demon in the eye "Was she… okay?"

"Shaken, but fine my lord; She will recover with some rest. She questioned the clothes I gave her, but it wasn't a problem. I sent her home with a driver who is well respected. I will check in later to see if she made it home safely."

Ciel nods and then points to the desk "Collect all of the paperwork and anything that can be useful. Once that task is completed, _burn it down._ "

Sebastian grins "Yes my lord, shall I take you home then?"

"No, I will wait outside. I wish to watch."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Again, thank you for reviews/favorites/follows! They add a smile to my day :D**

 **Next chapter is gonna be lengthy! See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter went in a different direction then I had originally planned out, which I enjoyed much more in the end.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Fire blazed hungrily as it consumed the Barkley estate leaving no spot untouched by the greedy flames. Winter snow continued to fall making the scene seem surreal. The thick piles of snow began to melt away from the house almost as if cringing from the incredible heat.

"A house engulfed in flames trapped within a snow globe." Ciel said to no one, for he sat alone in a recently _acquired_ carriage. Out of habit, he crossed his legs which made him blush when he realized he was still wearing Elizabeth's dress making him look all the more feminine. "Bloody hell" his brow twitched with supreme annoyance as he attempted to tuck the savage frills beneath his rear. The result made the young boy look sultry. "I look like a trollop," he grumbled to himself and allowed the dress to fall at his feet once more thoroughly embarrassed. He considered ripping off the bows to lessen the gown's _charm,_ but a part of him couldn't because it was _Lizzie's_ dress.

 _Annoying,_ the young lord returned his gaze to the inferno once more before him, relaxing as it in turn allowed his thoughts to melt as well.

 _Ah, so you do love destruction and chaos, how positively delicious my host._ Ignoring the demon, Ciel continued to focus on the fire wondering when Sebastian would wrap it up.

 _You know my host; we could do this as well if that is what you wish. Allow me to empower you and you would be capable of so much more than that demon you care so fondly for._

"I don't believe I have given you permission to speak, demon," Ciel spat into the darkness of the cabin.

 _You would be a prodigy of demons, truly. The first successful human made demon, whom has lived in corruption and sin his entire life. You wouldn't have to cling to "Sebastian" neither with the power you will receive._

"I don't need power, that's why I have Sebastian. We have a contract" he stated as if it were obvious.

 _I can unbind you from your contract, my host. It is quite simple in fact-_

"Shut up!" Did he seem unnerved?

 _Your fixation on this demon will be the end of you. Demons do not value humans; you waste your emotions on one such as him. What demons understand is chaos and malice, finding only true satisfaction in the souls we feast upon._

"The choices… are mine to make." Ciel cringes as the dull consistent pain he had been enduring spiked. He chuckles hoarsely as pain threads through his next words "and I choose… to be human and finish this contract. So _piss off."_ Doubling over, he hisses out the rest of his sentence feeling his whole body quiver with pain. _It's never been this bad, what the hell is wrong with me?!_

The sound of disturbing laughter fills his head as the demon within enjoyed his suffering.

 _Well, huuuuman, I suppose you wouldn't understand that your body is going through withdrawal._

"What the devil are you talking about, demon?" Ciel spat, panting heavily at this point through the waves of agony.

The demon dropped its sweet seductive tone it typically used when addressing him and instead said in a deep dark tone; _You are a demon, did you think you would not get hungry? You can understand this much, yes?_

The boy's pulse sped up. _No… Not again, never again._ The burning agony as he felt his humanity sway as his body took pleasure in another's essence. "No…" The boy sounded frightened, "I refuse."

The demon sighs deep within Ciel's thoughts _Then starve, young one. You still have decades before you parish from starvation so it does not concern me if you wish to live in agony. However, the pain will only get worse I'm afraid._

Ciel bit into his lip refusing to shed the tears that collected at his eyes and slammed his fists on the floor of the cabin screaming obscenities. He watched as blood fell before him, confusing him in his enraged state then realized it was from his lip.

Suddenly the door was thrown open as a windblown Sebastian filled the doorway "Master?! What is the matter?" The butler climbed into the cabin and lifted the boy upon his lap.

"It's nothing, just some body cramps." Ciel had released his clenching jaw to allow his lip to escape further damage.

Sebastian stared down at his master with an expression of irritation. He had noticed the child had been experiencing pain, but out of consideration for Ciel he had dismissed it knowing the boy hated to be coddled. However, this particular demon was fed up after listening to his master scream in agony from miles away. He jerked the child's chin up glaring down at the boy with burning crimson eyes "Tell me, now."

Ciel looked frightened and in reaction confessed "I have been feeling abdominal pains, which I can assume… is from _hunger."_ The boy averted his eyes regardless of how awkward it felt due to him being forced to look at the demon.

Sebastian loosened his grip, but the child was still locked in the position "then I will serve you."

"NO!" Ciel's eyes snapped back to the demon, and he had an expression of absolute fear. Sebastian hadn't seen his master in this state since… that night in the cage. The boy continued "I won't! I refuse! Not again…"

 _Ah, he is so frightened… how sweet it makes him smell. Regardless, I dislike seeing my young master like this and I am his savior after all._ Smirking, Sebastian curls the boy into him and begins to pet his hair "Shh, young master. I will not make you eat what you do not wish to eat. Hunger can be most painful, but there are ways to _distract the mind_. For starters, would you like me to warm you some milk with honey?"

The boy's hands embedded themselves into the material of his butler's shirt and the child nods. Sebastian chuckles and picks up his master. Cradling him as he exits the carriage they vanish into the winter blizzard.

* * *

"Which would you like me to read to you first Master?" Sebastian asked looking down at the boy currently curled up resting his head on his butler's lap. Since they had returned home the boy had clung to him. The demon didn't mind, he found his master's weakness to be adorable. It was rare to see his master in these moods as they typically didn't last very long. He began to pet the boy's head again, smiling in self-satisfaction when he saw his lord's eye lids flutter wearily.

"The one about angels… Why would Undertaker give me a book about angels?" The boy yawns then which made Sebastian chuckle before he answered.

"Perhaps because Death Gods and Angels have common goals," the demon shrugged as he opened the book.

"Soul extraction?" the boy asked, looking partially up.

"More so that they harbor the souls for restoration then actual extraction; Death Gods or Grim Reapers handle extraction so a soul's memories can be stored and in some cases the soul is reincarnated. When this happens, angels see it upon themselves that the soul has to be protected due to the fact that it takes quite the amount of effort to reincarnate a soul. The soul in question has to pass a series of tests before it is passed on." Sebastian had been multitasking as he explained this ideology to Ciel, which was noting the first forty pages of the book were useless.

"That would explain their hatred of demons due to their _appetites._ " Ciel nodded as he shifted to stretch his limbs out. "I don't believe Undertaker would give me these books if they were worthless and as it is waste of time for me to read them, I expect you to read them all and report your findings on each."

Sebastian sighs but when he speaks he has an amused tone "Young master, you should work on your Latin, this could be good practice."

"I'll learn it when I'm good and dead." Ciel looked up, equally amused then frowned at Sebastian's hand petting him "And just how long are you going to continue this?"

"Perhaps until you bite and scratch me, my lord." Red eyes glimmer down at the boy, watching him playfully.

Ciel sits up and slaps his hand away "I'm not one of your _cats_ Sebastian, now move over so I can go to sleep." Crawling over the butler he made his way to the other side of the bed.

Sebastian was shocked when he felt the urge to push the boy over and pin him down. His imagination enjoyed the image of what his young master might look like if he were to do such a thing. _A lion leaping on his prey… or perhaps…_ His eyes linger on the boy's small frame as he crawls over. Ultimately deciding to refrain from his thoughts, he watched to the boy lift the sheets and slid himself in. Ciel lies with his back facing the demon, fidgeting to get comfortable. _So defenseless he is, with our contract as his only source of defense. Humans can be so trusting._ Tearing his eyes from the small form of his master, he returns them back to the book in front of him.

"I believe this book might even cause a demon of my stature to submit to slumber to escape its text."

"Read it, that's an order."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

 **To be continued! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY ALL! I GOT PROMOTED TODAY! TODAY IS A GOOD DAY! SO HERE IS A CHAPTER! YAY! :D**

* * *

Blood rained from the sky and speckled red upon the snowy layers of a clearing in the forest. Surrounding trees were shattered and ripped from their roots from some great force. Unearthly roars fill the air and the earth begins to shiver in response from tremors of power.

 _I've… lost him and in turn, he has lost himself._ Black feathers saturated in crimson fell from the limping demon. He held his shoulder as it was torn open and bleeding heavily. Deep piercing wounds littered the shade and the ebony wings upon his back dragged limply leaving a trail of feathers and blood. The demon leaned on a tree and slid down releasing a painful breath.

 _If I continue like this, this will be the end for me, but… I cannot harm him._ The demon slams the back of his head against the heavy oak causing cracks to spider up the tree. _Time has simply run out and no answer has been found._

Crunching of wood and the faint sound of a large beast growling made the demon turn his eyes in the direction of the thing approaching.

 _I suppose our game ends here._ The demon smiles weakly and outstretches his arms which shiver in protest from the strain "Farewell, master."

The aquamarine demon hound towered over the shade, lips pulled back snarling. Blood coated the razors that were the canine's teeth and the red of its eyes were lost in rage. Snapping its head back, it howled sorrowfully which overlaid the faint cry of distress of a child. Just as quickly the muzzle, fully extended, shot down and devoured the demon.

"Oi, Sebastian. Wake up dammit! How dare you have the audacity to restrain your master! I order you to wake up and release me at once!"

Sebastian opened his eyes, looking very confused as he took in his surroundings. He currently had his arm coiled around Ciel's neck and held him to his side. _Ah, that's right; I was petting him… so relaxing the feel of his soft hair against my fingers._ The child glared up at him and pushed weakly against his butler's side. The demon finally smiles and recalls the night before "My apologies master, I must have dozed off while I was reading such dreadful textbooks. Allow these notes on each book to compensate for my actions."

Ciel now had his eyes closed which twitched in a mixture of irritation and embarrassment "How long do you intend to _hug_ me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinks as he realizes he still hadn't released the boy, even though he was ordered to. _It was simply a dream, but yet… so real._ The arm released the young lord and he sat back huffing in annoyance as he stretched his neck.

"Now my neck has a cramp, idiot."

"Would you like me to massage it?"

"I will add that to your punishment later. Now give me your report. You did finish it didn't you?" Ciel looked at his butler with a brow raised.

"Of course my lord, what I can report is that from the content of each of these tomes that none of the information is relevant in our case. However, I believe Undertaker is insinuating an alternative method that I had not considered because it violates our contract." Sebastian's face grows intense as he stares at the boy "I understand what that man's motive is now. I had sensed it at your funeral when he recognized you when you were a kitten."

"Oh?" a smug smile played on Ciel's lips "do continue."

The demon scrutinizes the boy before him taking Undertaker's idea into consideration. _His soul is unlike any other I have ever served. I refined this soul which allowed him to blossom into the rare delicacy that he is. That grim reaper wants to rob me of him and take my gem. I had never considered extraction of Ciel's soul as I cannot take it, due to his demon parasite, but could a Death God safely remove his soul? If one could provide useful enough, then perhaps his soul can be restored. However, what would such a procedure do to my young master? If his humanity is robed from him, that would leave the demon inside full reign._ Flashbacks of his dream supply him with a possible outcome of such a scenario. _I have to keep Undertaker away from him, knowing this. I won't allow him to experiment on my master._ The demon noticed irritation on his master's face and realized he had not answered the boy. He sighs and replies "He intends to reincarnate your soul."

* * *

Later that night the two were in the wash room where the butler sat seated behind his young master frothing soap into the boy's hair. The child looked lost in thought and had not spoken a word since their conversation earlier that day. Sebastian was well aware how his master's mind worked and right now he was working on his next course of action.

After their talk, Ciel had sent Sebastian away so he could read the full report to fully understand where his butler was coming from. Then hours later the boy had called him to draw him a bath, another quirk about his young lord was that he loved to soak when deep in thought.

"I have an order for you Sebastian." Ciel finally says, breaking the silence.

"I am listening, my lord." The demon's fingers began to move down to massage the boy's neck.

"Do not allow Undertaker to reincarnate me, as it would taint my purpose. I summoned you to get my revenge on those that shamed me and shall perish for that cause." Ciel's tone was harsh and cold as he commanded his servant. The air grew still in the room as both reflected on the order.

It was Sebastian's turn to speak "As you wish, my lord."

Ciel's vision became blurry so he began to rub his eyes to defog them; however, this made it worse when he realized blood was trickling from his eyes.

"aahh…AHHHH!" Ciel began screaming and shot up fearing the blood on his hands. Water splashed wildly as the child madly tried to escape a fear he could not understand.

"Master?! What is the matter?!" Sebastian's expression becomes worried as he catches his soaked and panicked master. When the child looks up at him in desperation blood streams from his eyes but that was hardly terrifying considering the state his _eyes_ were in. The eyes were turning grey before his very eyes and the veins that lined the now darkening sclera were _pulsing._

Fear sparked in the butler, as he had no knowledge of what was happening to his master. He could not help him; all he could do was continue cradling the screaming child and try to reinsure him. Ciel fell to his knees and pushed away from Sebastian and began vomiting. Acid and blood splattered on the ground before the boy and he heaved more of the concoction upon the floor.

Sebastian stumbles back watching in horror as his master's naked flesh appeared to have something moving _beneath_ his skin. "Master… I-"

A chilling laughter breaks through the boy's screams of agony and he stands, a foot and some inches taller. He turned and smiled wiping his mouth.

The boy had… aged. He seemed to be in his late teens now as his bone structure had defined and his muscles had grown slightly. His hair now sat at his shoulders and he stood straight in his nudity. Sebastian then realized that the ankle was now fully healed as well and the boy began to walk towards him with a very menacing expression. "My lord-"

"Silence _Mammon,_ or would you prefer for me to address you as "Sebastian" in this realm?" a foreign voice spoke from Ciel's throat.

Sebastian's expression grows cold and harsh "Release him. He is not yours, or do you wish to violate my contract?"

The man laughs "I have a contract of my own promising me this child's body as written by _Phoebe_ or shall I say "Hannah"."

Sebastian's eyes glow with rage as he restrains himself "Ciel, master, please return to me at once. I will not allow you to give up. Fight him, I know you can." The presence of the boy was so faint it was terrifying, he could be lost. He had to stir his master, in only ways he knew how. "My lord, look what this demon has done to your cute form. I suppose this is better as now he has made you into a young man and so much taller!" Sebastian began to gush "Perhaps this is for the best, for now you can be a respectable man worthy of the name Phantomhive."

Ciel's eyes shifted back to its natural white but the irises were still held by the demon. The demon laughed then "Hmm? What are you playing at, Mammon?"

"Hear that my lord? He wishes to play; will you not entertain our guest? That isn't very noble of you." Sebastian quirked a smile at him "My apologies, Parasite, but my lord is currently indisposed to amuse you at the moment. Perhaps…" he leaned into Ciel's now matured face "You can leave and _never_ return."

"HELP ME YOU IDIOT!" The actual voice of Ciel screamed from the elder version of himself. The demon sighs, regaining control of Ciel once more and glares at Sebastian "I have made progress, so I will retreat for now. Have fun watching your master deteriorate, Mammon." The red of the Ciel's eyes turn back to his normal blue and he falls to his knees.

"Master!" Sebastian kneels down next to him "are you well now?"

They were both shocked by the deeper tone of the young master's voice "I have regained control… but I don't quite understand why I lost it… and now… I believe this is permanent. I don't believe this is glamour, but my human self is my _true self,_ and everything I create around this image is my glamour." He gnaws on his lip for a minute and continues "the demon inside of me… he is eating my soul."

Sebastian glowers down at the boy, man? The demon realized this situation was utterly out of his grasp of knowledge and after an eternity of silence Sebastian finally spoke. "Perhaps… we should speak with my father in this matter."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian shocked, he had a father? The avalanche of questions was at its peak but the expression on his demon's face made him save them for later. He clears his throat instead "Do you believe he can help us?"

"Yes" A dark expression and a cold retort.

"Then, so be it."

* * *

 **O.O To...be...continued.**

 **Please comment! I love them! :D**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This was a lengthy one :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Master, please stop fidgeting or the measurements will suffer." Sebastian murmured around the sewing needle in his mouth. He snapped the tape measure against Ciel's flesh making the newly matured boy cry out.

"What the hell Sebastian!" Ciel cursed in his new deeper tone, his childish voice being completely overridden. He glared back at his butler but was surprised to meet the demon's gaze also glaring back at him. Ciel's eye twitched and he adverts his gaze to look back forward, breaking the contact.

Sebastian scoffs moving the tape to measure a different location "You may appear older, but you are still my young master after all." The corners of his mouth perk up and then he suddenly claps. "Alright, the measurements are complete. You may step down from the stool; such a shame that you couldn't achieve just a few more inches in your transformation."

Gritting his teeth, the boy walked off the stool he was standing on "Shut up, demon." His hand clutched the material of the pants he wore as they slipped "Pin these blasted pants, they continue to fall."

"As expected as they are _mine,_ your slender body is much too small for a _man's_ clothing." Sebastian grinned as he continued tailoring the shirt for his young master, completely ignoring the boy's complaints. He found he couldn't stare at his lord very long as it amused him greatly to see him stumble around in his matured form. Irritated words began to fall from the boy's lips which in turn made the demon chuckle. He was relieved that Ciel had returned, but even in this slight peace they had, a fear stirred within him. The demon had taken over the boy with no warning.

 _Have fun watching your master deteriorate._

What had the demon meant by this? Would Ciel continue to age, and would it be as rapidly as last night? Sebastian stopped sewing, a serious expression on his face. How much time did they truly have? It had been little over a month now since Ciel had become a "demon". By the research Sebastian had been doing in his free time, all accounts for humans being turned demon would be taken over by the within minutes of the transition. Ciel had exceeded that time frame but now…

Sebastian looked up at the boy who was now stalking toward him in rage and his contracted eye glimmered. _Oh, I suppose I ignored him for to long._

"I ORDER YOU TO FIX THESE BLOODY PANTS! I WILL NOT HOLD MY PANTS ANY LONGER, LIKE SOME POVERTY STRICKEN BRAT!" Ciel reached down pulling Sebastian by his tie to his fuming face and sneered "FIX. THEM. NOW."

Sebastian sighed "You are so impatient, put this on." The boy released him and Sebastian cut the thread with his teeth then handed him the shirt. Ciel took it and quickly slipped into the shirt, his hands taking turns to hold the pants about his waist. Skillful fingers quickly laced up the front of the lord's shirt and he waited for the butler to finish.

Smiling, Ciel outstretched one of his arms "a perfect fit, as expected."

The demon returned the gesture and reached a hand out "I am glad it is to your liking, my lord. I will now hem the pants if you will."

"Oh, yes." The boy kicked the pants off, revealing his slender legs, the shirt draped low enough to cover the top of his thighs. He sat beside the working demon on the loveseat reaching over to grab a sheet to cover his exposed flesh. Crossing his legs he leaned back to gaze at the roof. "So, tell me about your father. What should I expect when I meet him?"

Sebastian's face grew irritated "He is a demon, there is nothing else much to say. However, I suppose I should coach you on demon etiquette" Hands moving lightning fast, he hemmed the pants fueled by his newly found annoyance "I suppose you won't just stand there and allow to do all the talking?" Glancing up confirmed his suspicion when he saw his lord raising an eyebrow in defiance. Sighing again, the demon continued "Do not speak to him unless you are spoken to and keep your replies short. Keep in mind to only answer what is asked and exclude information that isn't necessary."

"Oh, now our conversations make more sense." Ciel grins with newly found understanding "simple enough, what else?"

Thread snaps as the demon finishes hemming the pants. He turns and hands the garb to his master giving him a serious expression "never drop your guard. I cannot stress this enough, as your safety is my top priority. I believe he will assist us, but did not expect it to be free. I did not wish to go this route, but I believe we are running out of time."

Ciel's expression grew sour as he took the pants glaring down at them "I won't let him consume me. I will pay the price to restore myself. This was a minor setback, and nothing more." He stood up then and slid the pants up. Fully dressed he turned to face the sitting demon "regardless of the circumstances, if we are able to obtain information regarding my _problem_ then I shall pay any price. Let us go, Sebastian."

With a grim expression the demon bows "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Traveling outside of Sebastian's manor was very different then Ciel expected. He had expected fire and constant screams of agony as stereotypical of hell. However, it was much more ominous than that.

As soon as they left the double gates of the estate, they were greeted with a dark forest path that extended endlessly. Dim light with no origin lit the pathway. Ciel felt as if they had been walking for hours and he glanced back, only to find that the pathway behind looked similar to the path in front of him. He stopped walking and kept looking between the two growing dizzy. He stumbled in confusion and Sebastian grabbed his arm motioning him to continue walking.

"Come, master. We cannot stall here as that would lead to more trouble for us. It isn't much farther I ensure you." Still feeling dizzy, he allows the demon to lead him further down the path, but his eyes remained on the path behind them. Fear sparked in his stomach when he saw a figure walk from the trees fairly far away from them. He felt more than witnessed the figure watching them. After a moment the character _disappeared,_ just vanished. The boy rubbed his eyes, had he imaged it? He did not want to be on this path anymore, panic beginning to bubble inside of him.

"Here." Sebastian quickly turned into the surrounding trees and they split before him revealing a stone walkway. He quickened his step dragging the boy behind him, whom still couldn't tear his eyes from behind. Ciel refused to blink, as he felt he would miss something important. Suddenly he was forced to stand beside Sebastian and look forward. Before him stood the figure he had seen which could be best described as a wrath. It didn't seem to touch the floor and simply hovered before a giant gate. Again, he felt that disturbing sense that the thing was watching him but the thing didn't _have_ a face that he could see. He slipped closer to Sebastian unsure how to address the thing that was before him covered in a cowl and shredded dark rags.

"I seek an audience with your lord." Sebastian stated, with a serious expression.

 _"Names…"_ When the thing spoke, Ciel's mind began to pound with pressure. He reached up, eyes twitching with the newfound pain.

Sebastian's pulled the boy slightly behind him "Mammon. That should be enough to let us in. Now, _go."_

The figure did its disappearing act once more leaving the two to stand before the enormous gate. Ciel's head released the pressure and the pain let up. He released himself glaring at Sebastian "What was _that?"_

"That is a _Terror_ , typically they feed from mortals in nightmares and will exist for that sole purpose; however, my father has quite a few on retainer here at his estate as they share common interests." Sebastian explained, glancing back at the fidgeting boy.

"I _hate_ it here."

Sebastian laughed, and the men continued to wait in silence. Slowly, the gate before them began to open silently. The serious expression from before returned to the demon's features "let us go then, remember what I told you, my lord."

"I got it, dammit." Ciel regrettable followed the demon up the winding path toward the enormous castle before them a sense of dread pooling in his stomach.

Soon they stood before two doors and the terror stood before them, waiting. When they got closer the thing spoke again _"I will show you in…"_ It then went _through_ the wall.

"I'm not sure what I expected…" Ciel stated, rubbing the tension in his head gesturing for the demon to get the door.

Sebastian walked forward and opened the door for them allowing Ciel to enter first. Inside they were greeted with a very spacious foyer with a single hanging candelabrum. The walls were dark in color and flooring matched the simple design. The only color was that of the red rugs that stretched from hallway to hallway. The terror waited for them to shut the doors before floating up the stairs and to the right into a passage way. The men soon followed with Ciel falling behind staring at the décor of the castle. Sebastian reached back and grabbed the boy's arm to make sure that he didn't stray too far from him. The hallway they walked through reminded Ciel of his butler's estate, endless with multiple matching doors. Fighting the urge to mark the doors as they walked, he decided to trust Sebastian to navigate as it would be a futile attempt for him especially if that _thing_ was around and talking.

The terror went down a flight of stairs and stopped before a pair of double doors which looked rather medieval. _"You are to wait in here. My lord will see you soon..."_ The terror drifted to the side of the door, which was now ajar for them to enter.

Ciel, not at all comfortable with closing that distance, looked at Sebastian in protest. Sighing, the demon turned to the terror "Understood, you may go."

"As you wish" They thing sunk into the floor and was gone.

"Shall we?" Sebastian walked forward then, opening the door for his master.

Ciel shook off his own personal terror and entered the room. Inside was a large study with walls full of books and artifacts. A large fire burned in the fire place which crackled and spit flames. A sitting area sat before the fire an obvious area for a gathering. Ciel took it upon himself to head in that direction and footsteps sounded behind him as the butler followed.

"Well, well, and what do I owe the pleasure of my distant son coming to visit? I can infer that it isn't out of choice" a deep disembodied voice rang throughout the room, making Ciel glower.

"You are correct, now if you will grace us with an image of yourself that might suit my master I would greatly _appreciate_ it." Sebastian all but growled out the last few words.

"Oh? So you have not tired of playing with mortals. Interesting, bringing them _here_ of all places, Mammon-"

"You will address me as Sebastian Michaelis as of present, as that is my contracted name."

Laughter devoid of humor shook the room then, unnerving the boy whom was still trying to distinguish where the voice was coming from. "If you wish…" Then the flames from the fireplace grew larger as a form began to create itself from within. A man in dark clothes emerged from the flame with snow white hair that hung to his shoulders raggedly. He stepped from his inferno standing before the two men, staring at them with two dark red eyes smiling.

Walking predatorily, he approached Ciel extending a hand to him "Welcome to my palace little master, I am Cain, one of the high rulers of hell. It is my _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance…"

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapters will be coming quick as I have alot of what is outlined already drawn out.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

The boy reaches his hand up to shake greetings but suddenly Sebastian is beside him and slaps his hand away before they can make contact.

"Well, well, protective are we?" Cain smiles smugly and withdraws his hand. His eyes fixate back on the boy seated before him, his expression changing to that of interest "so what have we here, _Sebastian?"_ Cain sits down on the opposite side of Ciel, putting him in a rather uncomfortable demon sandwich. Crossing his legs, the demon lord watches the boy. "What mess have you gotten yourself into?"

The next few hours Sebastian explained the course of events that had led up to this point. He excluded most information that was irrelevant but did explain the amount of information they had acquired so far. The entire time the demon lord sat there in silence watching Ciel like an exhibit at the zoo. After watching the man watch him, Ciel averted his gaze uncomfortable with the intensity he saw in those burning red eyes and decided to just concentrate on the fireplace before them.

"And thus, we are here because as much as I regret to say I have run out of choices. I believe time runs short for my master, so I have come here seeking advice on how to approach this problem. Of course, I know such information isn't free." Sebastian concluded his expression hard. Father and son stare at each other over the boy making Ciel twitch in annoyance. Suddenly the boy stands and makes an irritated noise and turns to face Cain upfront, taking his turn to look down at the elder.

"I have faith when Sebastian claims you can help, so name your price and let's get to business." Ciel's tone had been mature and clear but when Cain stood and stared down at him with glowing eyes, the boys tone faltered slightly. The demon lord unnerved him, which he believed was a good instinct due to whom the man truly was. Sebastian was contracted and therefore his loyalty was ensured; however this demon had no such promise or _restrictions._ With simple fluid actions the demon lord did two sudden movements. First, Sebastian was flung from his seat to be ensnared to the wall by several terrors that materialized out of the wall. Next, Ciel was grabbed by the throat and lifted above the demon elder that started walking toward the fireplace.

"FATHER! STOP!" Sebastian screamed out, terror evident on his face and tone. His demon form started to take over as he fought the terrors, but there were just too many of them. Skin burned where the skeletal fingers restricted him due to the talent terrors had, which was to infect their victim with miasma to weaken them. "He hasn't lost himself! Taste him if you must if you don't believe me!" Sebastian growls out in anger as his demon presence breaks loose as he finds an opening to release himself of several terrors.

Ciel dug his nails into Cain's hand at his throat but the demon didn't show any sign of reaction. However, he paused before the flames when Sebastian cried out. "Oh? You give me permission to taste that in which is yours? How very kind, child, but there is nothing to feast upon here." Ciel's eyes began to blur from lack of oxygen and his form began to stop struggling, growing limp in the man's grasp. Cain's eyes went back to the boy, looking perplexed. He suddenly dropped the boy who in turn gasped for air and started to hack madly.

"MASTER!" Sebastian cried out, still engaged in combat with the remaining terrors.

"I'm…fine…" the child rasped glaring up at the demon elder "Is this… how you… normally do business?"

Cain suddenly laughed and kneeled down pinching the child's chin to jerk it up to inspect the boy's face. He focused on the contract laid in Ciel's eye and read the detail. "By the features of your deal, I believe you're locked in an endless contract." His eyes flick up to Sebastian amusement on his face. "Kill this child, and end this or would you rather I do it?"

"No." Sebastian stated, weakly swatting at the terrors that still held him. "Killing him isn't an option."

Cain glares at his son "you have grown soft, it is sickening."

"On the contrary, I believe your way of conducting business is sickening." Ciel regained his dignity and stood again facing the demon before him now fearless. "If we cannot establish an agreement or if you cannot assist us in our current predicament, we will take our business elsewhere. However, as you have "struck the first blow" as they say it, allow me to return the favor." Ciel with no further hesitation slapped the elder across the face. Cain blinked in astonishment at the child before him and his audacity.

 _There are times that I wish my master would prove me wrong, but alas Ciel is Ciel._ Sebastian sighed and hung his head deciding resistance didn't matter anymore. Soon his prideful master would be more ash to spread around the fire pit. One could understand his surprise when he heard roar of pure laughter.

Cain had thrown his head back and drowned in his personal amusement. Ciel glowered, his eyes twitching in annoyance. "I grow tired of being made a fool of. Come Sebastian, untangle yourself at once, we are leaving." He goes to walk away when a hand like a serpent strikes out and snags the boys wrist pulling him in. The other arm circles the boy's waist locking the boy against the strong frame of Cain. The hand upon his wrist came up to cup the boy's cheek making him look up into the demon lord's eyes.

"A taste has been permitted if I am not mistaken and how I will enjoy this, _Lord Phantomhive._ " Cain then brought his lips to the boys own entering Ciel's mouth. Ciel's eyes widened in horror as he watched the elder kiss him making his skin crawl and then his body was resisting, pushing, recoiling, but all to no avail. A seductive laugh caressed the boy's lips "didn't anyone ever tell you child, that resistance only makes passion more _sweet?_ "

Terrors flew in every direction as Sebastian finally broke free falling gracefully to the floor, he then was moving towards the two with a terrifying expression.

Ciel couldn't talk and even breathing was difficult with the demon kissing him so deeply. He felt violated and tainted with every stroke of the man's tongue on his. _Sebastian… Please! Stop this! STOP THIS! STOOOOP THIS!_ Then his eyes twitched in sudden pain as his lip was bitten filling his mouth with the coppery taste of his blood. Cain stiffened and suddenly stopped as he focused solely on lapping up the blood now in the mess of their mouths. In this moment Ciel was yanked away and in Sebastian's arms which held him tightly. Ciel just stared blankly at the elder who looked as if he was… in ecstasy? After a moment the elder smiled and licked his lips. With eyes glowing he locked gazes with Ciel "Yes… death is _definitely_ not an option, agreed."

Ciel's eyes looked terrified but he couldn't look away but was helped by Sebastian when he lifted a hand to forcibly turn the boy's head into his chest. Sebastian glared at his father in pure hatred "You went too far, father. You could have taken a sample, doing what you did was unnecessary."

Cain still watched the boy predatorily with a smile still upon his face. "I suppose, so in atonement, allow me to agree to help you in this problem. I will tell you of a simple way to allow you both more time to fix whatever you are trying to accomplish. However, if you wish to restore that child's humanity, I cannot assist you in that avenue as I personally don't condone it. A partially successful half demon and you wish to convert it back to being a simple human? No, I think not. I will assist in any way possible to continue that boy's existence as it presently is, be it in training, feeding, or _counseling._ " Cain then directly addressed Ciel "Andarial, the demon residing within you can be a bit overbearing, yes? I can help you with that, and with all I have stated."

"Your price, demon?" Ciel spoke softly, his face finally coming out of his butler's chest.

"I wish to run a series of tests on you, as I have stated you are one of a kind, Ciel."

"No." Stated Sebastian, looking serious the glare still fixed to his face. Ciel looked up at him, mildly annoyed the demon was answering for him, but in a way content so he didn't have to decline the elder.

"We can establish a safety contract if you wish? On your terms of course, Ciel." Cain nodded to the child smiling earnestly.

Ciel gestured to his butler to set him down, though with some hesitation he did. Ciel stood facing the demon his expression that of his normal prideful self "I agree to these terms. Shall we instate the contract?"

"My lord!" Sebastian grabs the boy's wrist which he jerks quickly out of. Ciel looked back at Sebastian with confidence in his eyes silently telling his demon that he was aware of the circumstances and to trust him. Gritting his teeth, he allowed Ciel to walk back to his father.

Cain watched the boy approach him, eyes never straying from him "your conditions?"

Ciel took a deep breath "You are to assist me in stabilizing my half demon self in payment of your _experiments_ and during our contracted period you will not harm me _._ These tests are in no way are to endanger my life or that of my current demon under contract. When these tests are to be run, Sebastian is to judge if the test is _safe_ and he will always at my side during these experiments. Do you wish to negotiate any other terms of agreement?"

Cain nodded then spoke "You are to stay here in my palace until our agreement is met."

Ciel shrugged "Then I request the right to end this contract if I believe our goals cannot be met." He then glares at Cain, pure rage from humiliation in his eyes "The contract will also be terminated if you sexually harass me any farther as well, demon."

Cain's eyes began to glow "Then we have a deal, Ciel Phantomhive." He reached a hand out to shake, closing the deal. Ciel extended his and Cain's snatched the child's. Heat like an inferno burned beneath their clasped hands and Ciel cried out in pain. Blood began to trickle out of their fingers and then suddenly Cain released the boy who fell into Sebastian. Sebastian steadied the boy and the two stared down at the symbol now burned into the flesh of the boy's palm. The emblem resembled Sebastian's symbol but the pentagram was draw with swords instead and a faint outline of a face was drawn in the center.

"I am at your service, little master. Shall we get started?" Cain licks the blood on his fingers grinning at the child.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Please let me know how you are liking this turn in events, as I'm curious :D**

 **See you all next chapter**!


	19. Chapter 19

**I have changed the rating to M as of last chapter, but I suppose it should have been sooner, my apologies.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Painful heat radiated from Ciel's hand making it difficult to shrug off his current predicament. During his short life time he had been branded with five demon contracts, one of which he believed was hidden beneath his skin. He definitely believed that even one was more than any other could chew.

The boy walked with his butler close behind him and made an effort to put distance between that of the other demon. The memories of utter weakness and terror had resurfaced the moment that man had touched him. Those eyes had completely petrified him the moment they had met and he believed it would only get worse from here on out; however, that throbbing pain in his palm was also his safety net. He would get any information he could out of this demon then plan his next move. It would have to clever because he did not want to fight their way out, especially when he had witnessed Sebastian struggling with so many of those... _things._ No, it would definitely have to be strategized and well-coordinated to fool a demon of his stature because Ciel had a sick feeling in his stomach that Cain didn't plan for them to leave.

"I can feel you staring at me child. Whatever is on your mind?" Cain looks over his shoulder at the boy, who quickly averts his eyes. A sinister chuckle and he returns his gaze forward "simply precious… I look forward to witnessing how helpless you will become, young one. It shall be, most entertaining, but first shall we eat?"

Before them stood an archway that led into a dining room decorated with a long wooden table and matching chairs. A tall centerpiece sat in the middle of the table adorned with candles and dark statues. No plate or silverware sat upon the table leaving the only item to suggest dining to be the cups that sat before every chair.

"If your intention is to feed me a soul we are wasting our time here." Ciel said, not looking up at the man and taking a seat at the table out of habit. Sebastian pushed his chair in and stood behind his master watching his father silently.

Cain walked over to a wall where he pulled a string and then made his way back over to the table. He had lost his playful aura as he stared at Ciel from the head of the table where he sat.

"Please explain to me why you think as a half demon you are exempt from consuming souls." A simple question but it was delivered with such intensity that the boy found himself struggling to answer.

"I don't believe I am...exempt, I just decided I wouldn't. I'm not a demon, therefore I will not consume on the essence of my kind." When he finished explaining he looked up to gauge the demon's reaction but quickly looked away yet again when he saw the rage laced in the elder's features. _Why am I acting like such a child? Get your act together!_ Gritting his teeth he forced himself to stare at the man, "I won't."

"Are you an imbecile?" Cain stands then; his expression thoroughly annoyed "You are aware you have a starving demon entrapped inside you, yes? Allow me to spell it out for you, _little master._ Your current predicament has made you half demon therefore your soul and the demon soul coincide within your body. You have been using the demon's powers for your own personal gain, correct? Power comes at a price. Therefore the demon needs sustenance. Starve it as you have been doing and it will consume _you_ instead." Cain paused allowing what he said to sink in, then minutes later he continued, "However, while we are under our contract you _will_ eat, as I need you in control of yourself. When our deal expires then you may do as you wish because I will have no further use of you. Do know, little one, when the time comes I'll make it a personal errand to come and _ease_ the suffering for you."

Ciel suddenly stood making his chair clatter to the floor and then he slammed his hands upon the table. Cups stirred from the impact and Cain sighed watching the boy struggle with his emotions "Even now, you cannot control your anger and allow Andarial to influence you when you should be _manipulating_ him instead. Starvation can be troublesome."

They are then interrupted when a knock sounds from one of the doors of the room, which Ciel presumed was a kitchenette. It was then that Sebastian spoke up.

"I would appreciate it if your servants would take a form more suited to my master as well."

"Right, of course, excuse me for a moment if you will." Cain walked over to the door in question and went through it closing it behind him.

"I cannot stand him…" Ciel was still gritting his teeth from his emotional turmoil. Everything the demon stated made sense and made him question his decisions up until now. "I refuse… to feed it."

Sebastian bent over to pick up his chair once more and motioned his master into it. Once seated, the demon kneeled down before him and asked "then may I make a suggestion?"

"Go on," Ciel said simply, his head dipped and hair covering his face. He didn't want Sebastian to witness this new found weakness he was feeling. _I have to come up with a resolution… Hurry, Ciel._

"Eat, for yourself."

Ciel's eyes shot up looking at demon in wonderment. "…what?"

Sebastian's features looked concerned and he explained "consume a soul in order continue fighting. Life is a series of sacrifices, making this one would keep the parasite at bay so we can continue looking for a cure." He reached out and put a hand under Ciel's chin. With a gentle push he bent his master's face up "chin up, right?"

A blush burned his face at his own words of encouragement being spoken to him. He slaps Sebastian's hand away siting up straight and proper once more. "Understood."

Cain entered the room once more and had three servants following him. Two were female and the other was male all of which were demons. The male was pushing a cart with three platters covered with metallic domes. The ladies each carried what looked like a wine bottle and trailed behind the man.

"Dinner is served, please sit Sebastian. Contract or not, you are my son." Cain returned to sit at the head of the table. The man with the tray in turn laid a plate at each seated then went to stand behind the demon lord. Next it was the girls turn and they approached Ciel with smiles.

"We have two blends tonight." The first of the girls said. She had hair that was bright red reminding Ciel of his deceased aunt. However, this woman wore her hair long upon her shoulders and had deep emerald eyes which made her seem very human. She held up her bottle to Ciel "My blend is bit richer then Lara's, hers is a bit sweeter. Which would you prefer sir?"

 _Now here is a prime example of a demon who has mastered glamour._ Ciel turns to look at Sebastian in question. His butler nods and smiles at the girl awaiting an answer.

"My master is quite new to all of this; however, he has always been fond of sweets, so he shall go with that blend if you will, Lara." Sebastian smiles at the other girl by the name of Lara. Her hair was a light shade of blonde and hung in ringlets around her face. She avoids eye contact with Sebastian and simply reaches over to fill Ciel's glass. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue almost translucent and she didn't seem as bubbly as the other woman.

"Might I ask your name?" Ciel addressed the redhead.

The woman laughed slightly "How rude of me, my name is Rivalee and it is a pleasure to meet you" she bowed then. When she straightened she gestured at the man standing behind Cain "That is Lucian, he does not talk much but will assist it whatever way he can. If you need anything during your stay here, it would be our pleasure to help you master Ciel." The boy sat dumbfounded at how well these three were playing their acts, unless… He watched Rivalee pour Sebastian a glass from her bottle then the two ladies made their way back Cain and poured him a glass from Rivalee's blend as well. Once done, the ladies stood next to their counterpart and they all bowed in unison. After that they left the room.

"Well, I do have to say I am impressed by your staff, if that is what I am to assume they are." Ciel smirked and brought the drink to his nose to smell. It smelled sweet as the female demon had promised but after all his experiences with food and beverages he hesitated.

"You can drink it if you wish, my lord; however, keep in mind that it is made from ingredients of this realm" Sebastian then reached for his cup and sipped at it, tasting the flavor then proceeding to swallowing it.

Ciel could feel the heaviness of the demon lord's gaze and found himself pressured to drink from the cup. The taste was quite pleasant and it made his body warm upon consumption.

"Is it to your liking?" Cain asked, drinking from his own glass then as he watched the boy.

"It is pleasant, yes" The boy begrudgingly answered.

"Excellent. Now, shall we eat?" Cain motioned to the two to open their meals and indulge.

Sebastian had a grim expression on his face as he reached over to remove the lid from his master's meal. On the white plate beneath laid a single silver ring. Ciel stared down at the ring in confusion and then raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"It is like the tea cup I served you before, my lord." His words were heavy with implication.

 _The same as that cup… so long ago that was._ He reached for the ring then and stared down at it. Now that he was focusing on it, he could see that the ring had a small unearthly glow about it. _The soul within…_ Feeling the pressure of being watched the boy looked up to notice that both of the demons were watching him.

"Stop staring at me and eat your own meals, so impolite" the boy grumbled and waited for both of them to take up the rings upon their plates as well before bringing the object to his lips. On contact Ciel felt that same feeling of electricity but this experience was much different. Instead of pain there was pleasure as he felt this soul enter him. The pain in his abdomen was cured and in turn all other discomforts he felt were massaged away.

 _Many thanks my host, I have enjoyed this meal thoroughly and I believe you have as well. It is quite irritating that you have yet another demon involved with us and a knowledgeable one at that. However he and I share a common interest so I shall wait and see how this turn of events pans out for us, my host._

"There is a good lad, feeling better?" Cain smugly smiled at the boy placing his ring back on his plate. "The pain you were enduring was truly unnecessary and now you can focus on the task at hand; becoming the first half demon to have ever lived."

Ciel glowered crossing his legs with an expression of defiance "Once I have obtained the information I need we will end this silly agreement. You may entertain yourself with whatever fantasies you wish during our stay here but know that we have a contract and you must supply me with information." He stood then and Sebastian followed suit. The butler moved the chair allowing his master to step out gracefully and walk toward Cain confidently. "May I ask one of your servants to show us to our quarters or will you be showing us the way?"

"I see Andarial's pressure has been lifted. I will have Lara show you the way, one moment please." Cain stood then and walked towards the exit "I will send someone later to retrieve you when I am prepped for our _experiment._ Please make yourselves at home and enjoy the rest of your evening." He smiled back at Ciel before exiting the room, making the boy's skin crawl when he heard experiment.

"How are you feeling, my lord?" Sebastian asked once they were alone.

"Fine, it was necessary." Ciel looks over at his butler with a serious expression. "I have an order for you."

The butler smiled intrigued with what the young master had on his mind. "I am listening, my lord."

"Your father must have notes on half demons if he is certain enough to perform experimentations. Find those notes and bring them to me. I don't much care for this palace and wish to return to our estate at once."

"That feat will provide difficult with my father's servants milling about." Sebastian explained a smile still upon his face. He knew that his master had already thought of this predicament so he fueled the boy to continue.

"As per usual, I will provide a distraction. When you see the time fit, get to work."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was very difficult to write, had to delete and rewrite quite alot.**

 **Also, editing the grammar in this chapter, sorry it was so bad!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Nothing in here either, most annoying…_ Sebastian exited the fifth room he had searched that evening. Ciel had stated that he was going to have the servants give him a tour so Sebastian was _dismissed_ for the rest of the day. Once his master had started his distraction, the demon slipped out of the room to follow through with his order. He was now headed to his 6th room but as he was about to open the door he heard the sound of his master's familiar tone.

"I believe it is your turn, Lucian."

"I see my apologies." The deep voice which belonged to Lucian replied rather curtly to the boy addressing him.

Sebastian walks past the room with a smile upon his face and heads to another door while enjoying the mental image of the anti-social demon being forced to play a game with his lord. He was actually surprised there were games in this palace but if anyone were to find them it would be Ciel.

Time passed as he checked the entire first floor with no success; however, he did find a door that he assumed led to a basement of some sort. He had decided to check that room last wanting to check the rest of the rooms first. He now walked down the stairs leading to the unknown in defeat. When he approached the landing he could hear the sound of someone occupying the floor. He took a breath and sighed as he rounded the corner knowing fully well who would be inside.

"I did not think you would come to find me, or that you would leave Ciel unsupervised but I suppose you were always the unpredictable child." Cain stood at a workstation similar to that of a hospital wing. He had needles and syringes lined up neatly in an organized fashion. Behind him sat a chair with steel restraints which Cain stepped in front of to block his son's view "so impatient, _Mammon_."

"What do you have planned." It was more of a demand then a question. Sebastian walked over to the table of medical equipment and his face turned grave when he noticed a certain drug upon the counter "You will _not_ inject him with this."

"These are my tests, none of which are lethal as we have promised. I never said it would be _painless,_ and it shall be a learning experience for him as well. A "win win" as the expression goes, don't you agree?" Cain moves to another table where paperwork and books were laid out messily. He opens one and begins to read from it seeming to ignore his son's presence.

Sebastian glared at his father as he stalked over "why would poisoning him be necessary?"

Cain's shadow began to grow behind him, crawling upon the floor and walls with no restraint. When their eyes met, Sebastian stopped walking towards him due to the intense power beneath his father's gaze.

"End your pathetic contract with this child and have nothing else to do with him. You are a demon need I remind you? I have let you play with mortals for far too long and allowed you to neglect your _duty here_ in this realm."

"My only duty is to restore my young master's humanity so he may then in turn give over his soul in payment for my services. When that task is complete I believe I will remain in the mortal's realm and sight see, it is very pretty there. Perhaps I shall adopt a cat." Sebastian blushes slightly at the image of traveling with his very own kitten, _ahhh bliss._

"Mammon!" the demon lord roared, shaking every nearby object in sight. The room began to dim as the man spoke in a very chilling tone "I grow weary of your disobedience. If you will not willingly take your role, I believe there are other ways of _convincing_ you _."_ With a snap of his fingers a terror materialized from the wall and hovered there waiting its master's order which was a simple "Bring him".

Sebastian growled from deep inside him and the glare returned to his face "How petty bringing a child into our argument."

Cain morphs back to his glamoured self and leans casually against the wall watching his son "You've grown overly fond of your _pet._ Shall I remind you of how fragile a human can be? Regardless of the demon that lies beneath, a human mind can only take so much torment."

Sebastian smiles then making Cain's confidence falter slightly "Yes, typical humans are very fragile; however, my master is an exception. You will have to be creative to unnerve my lord."

"Is that so? I suppose we shall find out soon enough how capable the boy truly is" Cain sneered.

"My young master is the highest of pedigree and shall not disappoint." Sebastian countered smiling smugly.

"Whoz wat? Hic"

The two men turn in unison to the boy who was walking only due to the fact that Lara assisted him. The young man was stumbling and Lara was doing her best to keep him upright looking quite uncomfortable with the feat.

"My…lord?" Sebastian simply blinked not sure what he was witnessing.

"Mmyes?" Ciel looked over at Sebastian. His face looked feverish and he was _smiling_ "Hic!"

Cain rose an eyebrow at Sebastian, laughter evident in his eyes "regardless of upbringing, the child is still a child."

Sebastian rushed over to Ciel taking the boy from Lara "explain to me exactly what happened to my master."

She looks away and curls a finger into her hair subconsciously "the master wanted to try more of the blends we have. After running out of blends we offered him some of the _brews_ we have. He was particularly fond of those…" her voice trails off as she finishes, desperately looking like she wanted to dismiss herself.

Ciel leaned into his butler and laid his head on the man's chest making a sound of satisfaction. He startled to giggle at how heavy his eyes now were and how comfortable he now was "Lez go home, s'bastian…"

 _My young master is thoroughly drunk and I cannot even find pleasure in it due to the current circumstances._ Sebastian sighs in disappointment and turns to his father. "If you would excuse us as my master is currently indisposed-"

"It matters not, bring him over here. This might make this test slightly easier than I expected. Lara, you are dismissed." Cain then took a spot behind the chair with the restraints. "Would you like to strap him in or shall I?"

Sebastian looked down at the boy snuggling into his chest as he spoke nonsense into his ribcage. He had never thought of what the young master would be like if he was intoxicated but he found himself quite smitten with his drunken lord and would not be robbed of this experience. "What is the rush? Allow my master to sober up otherwise your results might suffer. I will bring him here when he regains some _dignity_ " Reaching up he pinches Ciel's cheek making the boy cry out. _This is what happens when I leave you to your own devices, my lord._

" 'eeeeeyy… stop it you 'diot! Zit hurts…" Ciel weakly pushes Sebastian's hand away in drunken irritation which results in the men holding hands. The boy looks at their entangled fingers and starts laughing "my hand is zo big now."

Sebastian felt he was at the verge of laughter but held back as Cain approached the two. The elder placed a hand upon the boy's head as if to stroke his hair. "So young and _naïve_ …" his leg shot forward and kicked the feet out from under the boy. He fell and without further hesitation Cain dragged him by the hair he was holding. Ciel yelped in pain and reached up to grab the hand restraining him.

"THAT HURTS YOU 'DIOT! Words cannot describe how mucsh I hate yooou! Lemme go!"

"Oh you are quite the charmer, my little master." Cain chuckles as he continues to drag him. His laughter is cut short as he abruptly stops when a silver dart embeds itself into the arm attached to Ciel. A silver scalpel glistened against the soft trickle of blood that escaped the wound. An irritated growl emerges from Cain's throat "Mammon…" Another scalpel flew through the air; however, the demon lord caught this one but had to release Ciel to do so.

"I believe I asked you to call me _Sebastian_ and I thank you for releasing my master." Sebastian walked over and collected Ciel quickly scooping up the young adult.

"Are you challenging me, child?" the temperature dropped in the room as the light began to dim. When Cain's voice spoke once more it was disembodied and resonated throughout the room. " _Regardless of lineage, you have insulted me Mammon; you have little time to enlighten me on how you will make amends."_

"My b'tler owes you no sucsh thing…" Ciel stood up wobbly and began to walk towards the chair "lez just do this, we're waszting time…" he then grumbles "didn't hav'ta pull my hair." Cain materialized once more with an expression of the epitome of irritation, eyes twitching as he watched the boy stagger.

Sebastian's lip quivered, "Excuse me for a moment and do not start the test until I return. I promise it will be quick." The demon vanished and the faint sound of hysterical laughter whispers back into the room.

Ciel basically falls into the chair with a thump. He winces and sits up to glare at the chair beneath him "most uncomfortable." The chair fought the boy who tried with all his might to sit straight and proper but he ended up huffing in defeat and decided on compromising by crossing his legs. His tolerance was low due to his intoxication and he found himself growing rapidly grumpy every second he sat in that chair. That grumpiness spiked when Cain towered over him to start strapping him in.

"Is this necessary?" His words were beginning to become much clearer but they came out slightly slower due to the concentration.

"As you don't wish to waste your time, I don't wish to waste mine." He finishes fastening the boy's wrists then kneels down to focus on the boys legs. Fingers circle the young lord's ankle and tug to untangle the legs piled on top of each other. Ciel became flustered as his legs were spread causing a flashback of the man kneeling before him when he had _violated_ him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, panic evident in his voice. "Return to me!" The steel bit into his flesh as he resisted the restraints at his wrists. The sound of chains was his only answer but then cold fingers slipped under his chin forcing him to meet the blazing gaze of a very amused demon lord.

"We, demons who are the essence of terror, do not perturb you, yet you fear intimacy. Quite interesting" Cain's eyes travel the length of the boy and his eyes glow with new found lust. The demon's face begins to close the distance and Ciel starts to yell in protest fighting his restraints making the chains rattle loudly.

"You wish to break the contract so soon, _father?"_ Sebastian's hand slipped over his master's mouth, protecting him. His other hand followed suit as it covered his young master's eyes. The butler's intuition was correct, as he then felt the moisture of fallen tears from his master's eyes. "If your intention was to restrain my lord to explore your sexual fantasies, then we shall take our leave as that would violate my young master's contract with you."

Cain stood then, unaffected by his son's words and returned to the table full of medical equipment. "Now that you are here, we may proceed." Sebastian glowered in irritation at being ignored, but his father continued "by the taste of his blood, he tastes human; therefore I wish to see how his body responds to venom created solely for demons. It is a worthless toxin if used on a human, so theoretically if Ciel is mostly human, he should remain unaffected. Bottoms up, my little one."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **If any of you have suggestions please let me know with a review or feel free to PM me, as I am still quite inexperienced with writing and wish to improve.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and such :D**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter has alot going on, exciting :D**

 **Also, thanks for the comments!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you both intend to watch me for the remainder of the evening?" Ciel asked with a hint of venom in his tone. Time had passed since the boy had ingested the liquid which resulted in mild nausea but it did not compare to the pain in his head. He craved to rub his temples but the bloody shackles kept him restrained from doing so. He glares at the demons before him, feeling the pressure grow behind his eyes "release me, I do not wish to vomit upon myself you insufferable twit!"

"You should be in crippling pain..." Cain stated, dumbfounded at the enigma before him. The toxin he had used in this experiment was meant to render a demon useless for a couple of days. During this period the demon would be subjected to agony as the chemical wreaked havoc to its victim's limbs therefore crippling them. There was no cure for such a toxin and the results tended to vary due to the amount the demon was exposed to. Cain held a timer in his hands and went to check for the fourth time. Thirty four minutes had passed and the only complaint the child had made was that his head ached, but he believed that was caused by a slight hangover which was another surprise for the demon.

"Has your father gone deaf? I did not know demons could lose their hearing, my _condolences._ Sebastian give me your hand, I wish to squish it in substitute for the pain pulsing in my head." His demon chuckled and allowed his master to grab his hand. A slight expression of surprise lit the demon's features as the two locked eyes, demon and master, but it quickly vanished as Sebastian attempted to comfort the boy "this is what happens when minors consume adult drinks."

"Shut it or I will make you swallow your own tongue" Ciel snapped his tolerance exhausted.

Cain's eyes narrowed in thought. It did not make sense; everything about this child had the demon lord perplexed. No text defined his condition, no demon on retainer could fathom the boy's state and a very lord of this realm could not answer a single question as to what defined this child. _Unacceptable._

 _"_ Are you absolutely positive that you feel no pain?" Cain suddenly questions the boy interrupting the current bickering between the butler and his master.

Ciel's eyes shift to look at the elder with growing irritation "Yes, I have stated so repetitively and yet I remain in this blasted chair."

"Then release yourself." Cain states matter of factly "if you are a demon breaking from such simple restraints should be child's play."

Silence fills the room as Ciel's expression becomes conflicted with rage and uncertainty. He had been making it a point to not use his demonic powers since he found out that they came at a price. The boy was beginning to understand that the less he used the more human he was able to remain. His eyes subconsciously betrayed him and sought out Sebastian, seeking judgment. A silent message was passed between the two and Sebastian released his master's hand to move two fingers to the restraint closest.

"If you are simply provoking my master, then I shall release him now. He has provided you with results for this test, so I believe our business tonight is concluded-"

"I wish to witness his control with his demon. After which, I promise the two of you are free to go for the evening to do whatever it is you two _do."_ The man sounded as if he was inferring to something, but then his emotionless mask slipped upon his face once more. Crossing his arms, Cain waited patiently for the boy to comply.

The two exchange a look once more in which Sebastian bows and moves from his master's side with an expression of loyalty.

Ciel looked at the restraints at his wrists. _These are steel and I am expected to break these? Such a_ _nuisance_ _He_ brought up his hands and resisted, pulling upwards. Other than the slight crushing pain a top his wrist there was nothing. The steel held firm which caused the boy to become more annoyed. _I am sick of this chair and sitting here chained like an ANIMAL. Free yourself!_

 _As you have taken the full impact of that most repulsive toxin, allow me to assist you, my host._

Power surged through Ciel's arms and they flew up above his head as the steel tore like paper. "Heh, you can be occasionally helpful" the boy murmured as a grin took over his mouth and then found when he resisted the restraints at his feet they gave simply as well. The boy stood and stretched as he found slight cramps from sitting so awkwardly. His chest arched and he brought his hands behind his back to allow his spine to pop. A breath of satisfaction escaped his lips and he turned to face Cain. "I believe we are done here for tonight."

Cain remained expressionless "I suppose we are." He watched as Sebastian walked over to stand once more beside his young master. Mild irritation laced into his next words "Tomorrow we shall establish boundaries for your _abilities_ as I monitor your soul. I will contact a _friend_ of mine to help with this matter. Sleep well, my little half demon and please arrive tomorrow _sober_." Cain reaches out and ruffles the child's hair then returns to his desk to document his findings.

With an annoyed click of his tongue, Sebastian and Ciel exit the room and returned upstairs. The two remained silent as they headed back to their champers but as soon as the door was closed behind them Ciel barked out "What is your report?"

Sebastian smiled with pleasure "You never cease to amaze me, my lord. When you came in intoxicated I thought that you had given up this evening."

Ciel blushed and made an irritated noise "I was not aware demons consumed or brewed alcohol, nor was I aware of intoxication from such a liquid." He continued to walk towards the bed to sit down and gave his butler a look expressing his desire to change.

Sebastian sighed and walked forward to proceed with their nightly routine in which he changed his young master and while doing so he continued talking "I did as you secretly asked, my lord and I am certain my father is unaware. You are simply one hell of a distraction."

"Get on with it, Sebastian." Ciel demanded impatiently. This was not the first time the child had communicated with his butler with Morse code. First it had been back when they were infiltrating Noah's Ark Circus and he was too ill to speak to his butler and didn't want the doctor to overhear their conversation. He had used this tactic downstairs again when he had demanded for Sebastian's hand to squeeze. The order had been short and simple as Ciel did not want to get caught doing so. "What did his notes say?"

"Would you like a quick summary, or would you like me to recite every page in detail?" Sebastian kneeled down to begin removing the boy's shoes and socks.

"Summary, I trust you to weed out the unnecessary information." Ciel straightens as his butler begins to work on his shirt.

"I am honored you trust my judgment so allow me to list them by most relevant to least. First, all of my father's information is from theories. Second, he does not intend to let us leave." The soft fabric from the boy's shirt slipped down his arms and his butler took it and stood. He folded the piece of clothing and placed it in his master's oversized armoire. He then produced a night shirt for his lord and returned to him continuing "Third, my father had a note that stated 'Allow none to leave the estate while experimentation is commenced, no word is to be spread about this matter.' Lastly, this is one I would have considered irrelevant but now am finding a commonality due to the books we borrowed from the death god. Another note was written which stated 'Protect Ciel from angels'. "

Ciel looks serious as his mind begins whirling from the lack of information he received, he was aware of the first two facts, and he had assumed Cain wouldn't want word of his experiment leaving the estate when he had insisted the boy stay as terms of their contract. The last fact however perplexed him "protect me from angels? Strange…"

"Indeed. I wish to read that book more thoroughly now, but that will have to wait as I cannot leave this manor, and even if I could I would not leave you here alone-"

Ciel interrupted "even if it was an order?"

"Yes, if it was an order, as I believe I have told you many times before young master, your safety overrides your orders." Sebastian's pleasant smile slips as he grows more serious "As soon as there is an opportunity, I will begin researching that book."

Fully dressed, Ciel crawls into the bed then and slips under the covers getting comfortable. "Then I order you to search the libraries here and see if you can find anything helpful."

"Right away, my lord" Sebastian bows and starts for the door, but stops when he hears the soft sound of his master.

"Find the books quickly and read them here. You are free to use the other side of the bed."

The demon's mouth perks up with a playful expression "Shall I bring us some _beverages_ as well my lord?"

"Go die."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Wish you all happy reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

A pale hand brought up a bleached white skull and it eerily complimented the chaotic smile behind it. Candles outlined some sort of lane in which led to a stack of embalming bottles that were placed carefully to represent bowling pins. The hand swings back and releases the skull to shoot down the lane. Several of the bottles clatter and fell leaving but one bottle standing. The man lets out a chuckle and heads towards the bottle in defiance. "You stand even though those around you fall and perspire. What an honorable pin you are my little _bottle._ " The man stops abruptly when he senses a most troublesome intruder and all traces of his carefree nature seep from him as the trespasser appears before him with a foot positioned above the one standing pin.

"Allow me to assist you, _Issac._ " The foot shot down and shattered the bottle, glass exploding under the man's weight. He then stepped forward into the light revealing the features of Cain, the demon lord. Crossing his arms the demon then asked him playfully "Or would you like me to address you by your business title, Undertaker?"

The normally cheerful mortician appeared most perturbed by the demons presence. Undertaker reached beneath his robes and withdrew his death scythe which he swung wide between them "You are not welcome here, so kindly leave this place before I personally remove you."

Cain laughs and shakes his head at the display "Come now, Issac. That was then and this is now. I've come to discuss business not to toy with you."

"Leave." Undertaker commands as he pushes his long bangs from his face to stare down the demon with his glowing green eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot, as I need your services in an experiment I am currently conducting. I figured I would invite you first as I believe the subject matter might be right up your avenue. You may have been the first successful breed if you hadn't killed yourself and even the world expected more from you as it brought you back as a Death God."

Silence passed as the two stared each other down making the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Undertaker was the first to speak as he set the head of the scythe upon the ground and leaned on it "You have but a minute to pitch your business proposal so get on with it."

Cain wastes no time as he immediately begins "A half demon is currently under my care and I am about to conduct experiments where I need a skillful eye to monitor the movements of the soul beneath. I believe this boy to be the first _successful_ half demon, most interesting yes?"

"Might I ask how you obtained such a lad?" Undertaker's expression looked most interested and if Cain wasn't mistaken he sensed a trace of panic beneath his words.

"My son brought him to me seeking answers to their most awkward situation. I cannot give to many details to an _outsider."_ Cain smirks as he attempts to bribe the mortician to assist him. The funeral head stood there deep in thought. The silence stretched on making the demon lord consider other ways to persuade the man but then Undertaker grinned and returned the demon's gaze.

"I will assist you in this matter. Shall we discuss my payment?"

* * *

"This report is worthless!" Ciel threw the papers Sebastian had spent last night writing. Thoroughly irritated the boy leaned back in his chair at the desk he sat at and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sebastian calmly collected the scattered papers and stacked them back on the desk as he walked to his master's side.

"Says the boy who did not have to read several books to obtain nothing of relevance," Sebastian complained as he took a note out of his breast pocket and unfolded it placing it before Ciel. "I figured I would punish you by making you read the full report first before giving you what you actually wanted. Perhaps if you properly studied Latin you could read the text yourself and not waste your time in the future. Here are a few interesting topics I found."

Ciel ground his teeth glaring at his butler who in turn smiled pleasantly back at him. Angrily he picked up the paper and sneered at Sebastian "Regardless of your methods, you still produced results so I haven't the need to waste _my_ time. My thanks, my able butler" he began to read the paper with increasing interest.

 _Such a brat,_ Sebastian crossed his arms and stood there watching the boy. He found himself enthralled by his young lord yet again by how manipulative and intelligent he was. The world was his giant chess board and he the ever victorious player. Regardless of his admiration towards his master he thoroughly enjoyed getting under the boy's skin and this mature act that Ciel performed before him made him want to toy with him. Sebastian leans down and begins talking very gently near the boy's ear "what do you concur from these notes, my lord?"

Sebastian was pleased when he saw a hint of pink speckle the boys cheeks when he answered, eyes still affixed to the paper "that in general angels and demons cannot coexist. Angels live for protecting souls and watching them populate, whereas demons intend to feast upon those very souls the angels watch over. You wrote a note about reincarnation here, which we have already touched base with." He skims more of the paper while the demon watched his young master's mind make connections and theories on his own. "I don't believe Cain is frightened of the possibility of me being reincarnated as that would prolong my existence for experimentation. This then leaves only one other option which you've jotted down here. 'Angels have assisted humans in their contracts in order to thwart demons.' By assisting them does this mean they provide protection? Or perhaps shelter, but this would be an endless task as the contract still exists…" Ciel tapped his nails against the desk in thought. He was surprised when he felt his butler's fingers glide through his hair, petting him.

"You are close, my lord," the demon grins in inspiration.

"Stop that, your distracting me." Ciel's cheeks brighten again as he swats the demon's hand away and stares back down at the paper. His eyes narrow in concentration as his mind whirled to make a conclusion feeling as if he was on the verge of figuring this puzzle out. Then it hit him, and he looked over at Sebastian incredulously "Can they break a contract?!"

"Indeed my lord."

Ciel blinked down at the paper with his head spinning. He never considered this as he completely disregarded angels after he got his revenge. It was because of angels that Ciel was even in the mess, or so he believed but what… if they were the answer to all of this. Right as Ciel was about to start asking Sebastian a series of questions, there was a knock at the door.

"You may come in." Ciel called out, slightly annoyed at the interruption knowing it would be one of the servants coming to collect him. When he saw the color of red he felt himself relax slightly as she was his favorite of all the retainers of the estate.

Rivalee entered the room looking like her cheerful self. She bowed before them after she closed the door and went to address the two "My lord wishes for you to come with me so that he may begin training you." She then realizes the boy sat only clad in a shirt and felt embarrassed as she looked away "My apologies! I will wait outside while you dress. Please, take your time" she then quickly exited and shut the door.

"Well isn't she modest." Ciel smiled playfully and stood. His butler pulled the chair from behind him and watched him walk over to sit on his bed.

"Rivalee is very young for a demon. It seems she enjoys your company, how very popular you are my lord." Sebastian gave his lord a teasing smile before turning to collect his clothing from the armoire. "Poor thing was sentenced to work for my father due to her empathizing with humans. She cannot live independently when she drives herself mad with hunger." Coat draping over his arm, Sebastian returned to his lord to begin dressing him.

"A demon with feelings, I thought it was not possible." Ciel said blankly as he watched his butler dress him. Sebastian grows quiet and his movements slow until he had stopped dressing his lord all together. His eyes then look up and the two make eye contact, staring at each other. Moments pass before Sebastian finally breaks the silence with two simple words making Ciel's heart race.

"They do."

Ciel sat there trying to decipher what that meant as he felt the meaning surpassed Rivalee's case. It was hard to focus with his racing heartbeat. Did that mean demons shared the same emotions with humans? Fear, regret, depression, greed, happiness, satisfaction, did demons feel these and more? Did they feel… love? The boy's eyes clung to his butler trying to understand the man before him. What did his butler feel _now?_ His hand came up to clench at his heart feeling a realization that hadn't occurred to him before. _How had he felt when I became a demon? He waited all that time to eat my soul, evening starving himself in the process. Then to receive… nothing._

"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian's concerned voice filtered through Ciel's thoughts making him jump slightly.

"…ank you" Ciel spoke so softly the demon could not hear him.

"I beg your pardon, master I could not hear you. What was that?"

Ciel's head shot up and he had unshed tears in his eyes but regardless he shouted "I said thank you!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, looking very confused "for whatever for my lord?"

"I promise, we will restore my humanity and you will collect the soul that is so rightfully yours. I swear it" Ciel wiped at his eyes refusing to cry. When he looked back at his butler he felt his heart twist when he witnessed the expression upon Sebastian's face. He looked almost pained as he replied to Ciel.

"Yes, of course my lord. Come now, we don't want to keep my father waiting."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Rivalee escorted Ciel and Sebastian to a vacant ballroom. The room was exceedingly large and the only items in the room were a small seating area off to the side where two men sat. They made their way over to the men lounging and as they reach the vicinity, Sebastian's hand quickly grabs his master pulling him away.

Cain, who had been watching the two approaching, now smiled in curiosity at his son's drastic behavior "Defensive already? I have not even explained todays training nor have I even gotten the change to introduce my guest."

"That will not be necessary, as we are well acquainted." Sebastian glares at the man in question seated beside his father, "quite bold for a death god to come to this realm. Why, might I ask, are you here?"

The man stood and faced the two revealing the familiar form of the Undertaker. His hair was tied back and draped over one shoulder in a messy braid. The cloak around him stirred from the movement which showed a dark fitted outfit beneath. Undertaker looked most unamused when he took the two men in. His brows twitched and he scowled when his eyes landed on Ciel currently being restrained by his butler "I am here to watch after the boy. To watch his soul activity to be more precise which shall be an easy task considering how _little_ remains." The green emeralds turn their resentment to Sebastian "I can see you are taking _splendid_ care of our young earl."

"Undertaker?!" Ciel blurts out, utterly shocked. "I don't understand… _how_ are you here? You couldn't be the friend Cain spoke of retrieving the other night…"

"You are correct, Earl Phantomhive, we are not friends; however, we have known each other for some time, regrettably." Undertaker sighs then and leans against the chair gently "you may release him, butler. I am here on business and as much as I would love to run off with my earl it conflicts current interests."

Sebastian shifts Ciel behind him still refusing to drop his guard. The two lock into an unblinking gaze making it clear that two would have problems coexisting.

"He is truthful to his words, son. We have an agreement in which he will assist me in my experiment and I will assist him in payment." Cain walks around to stand between the two men in their standoff.

"What will you assist him with, _father?"_ Sebastian's glare did not falter as he continued his unlocking gaze with the reaper.

"Confidential," Undertaker states ending the line of questioning entirely.

"Enough!" Ciel snaps, and steps around Sebastian to stand in front of Cain. "The sooner we get started the sooner I may return home; however, if you plan to stand here bickering for the rest of the evening I will return to my room." Silence follows as they all stare at Ciel. Undertaker was the one to break the silence with a slight chuckle.

"You've grown, remarkable."

After arguing for ten more minutes they had come up with a compromise they all could agree on which was why Sebastian and Undertaker now stood side by side against the wall watching Cain lecture Ciel.

"I am aware you intend to reincarnate my master's soul. I am not sure if a death god can die but I will thoroughly enjoy finding out." Sebastian kept his eyes in front him while he watched Cain explain something to his master whom in turn looked focused.

"Threats already? You are no fun, demon." He stops to laugh off the demon's hostility and then continues in his own threatening manner "you cause nothing but grief for the boy. I intended to allow my earl the choice in this matter; however I may have to collect him sooner due to your negligence with his soul. This is no one's fault but your own, _butler."_

Their conversation came to an end as it was time for Undertaker to focus on Ciel as the physical part of the training was about to begin.

"Today's exercise is going to focus on your control over your powers. Do not allow Andarial to influence you, focus on manipulating him." Cain spoke loudly so the boy who was walking away could hear him.

Ciel turned to look at the man "and how might you suggest I go about doing that? As of present, all of my demonic episodes have occurred naturally and without warning. The only manipulation I have mastered is glamour."

"You are bright, I have faith you will figure it out."

 _Like father like son, most irritating._ "Well, Andarial. If I am to understand we share a contract then that would make me your master" the boy grumbles to himself, taking measures to not allow the men in the room to hear. "Cain wishes to spar with me and you _will_ assist me in this matter, I order you."

 _As you wish my host, please use me as you see fit. I am in your debt for a wonderful meal and protecting me from the virus._

"How would you like to spar this evening, Lord Cain?" Ciel called out, confidence rolling off of him.

"I shall allow you to choose what you are most comfortable with as I would like somewhat of a challenge." Cain began to stretch with a playful expression upon his face.

"Then my only choice is swords, as Sebastian typically handles such meddlesome activities."

"Swords, so be it." Cain snaps and one of the back doors open revealing the figure of Lucian whom carried two swords. The demon bowed to his master and gave him one of the silver hilts. The lord took the sword drawing it before him and grinned a sinister smile. "First rule of being a demon, never expect any situation to go exactly as planned." Cain took the other sword from Lucian and flung it at the boy with deadly speed.

Ciel felt time slow around him as his mind quickly analyzed the threat before him. The sword was perfectly aimed at his heart and he had but seconds before the weapon found its target. Knowing this, he didn't have enough time to simply jump out of the way so he turned on his heel and arched his chest. The sword sailed beautifully behind his bowed back and he quickly reached behind him to catch the hilt before it flew past him. He then flourished the sword before him and grinned back at Cain "I would expect no less from a demon."

The two then engage in sparing with each other with Ciel on offense and Cain defending quite easily. Cain shouts pointers to the boy who in turn stubbornly replies with insults driven at his tutor.

"Most interesting... He might in fact be a successful half demon after all." Undertaker murmurs under his breath as he watches the demonic half breed chase after his elder. The spectacle before him was much different than anyone else's perspective. What he saw was the aura of Ciel's soul which was still as brilliant as ever regardless of fraction the boy was now missing. The boy continued to fight the parasite within him, but with a _reapers_ _eye_ one could tell that the boy was losing the battle due to how deeply the demon was merged with him. Threads the color of midnight wove their way through the child's soul, imprinting him. As the boy drew power from his demon the dark strings would glow and pulse. Switching angles, the emeralds switch to watch the demon lord in comparison. Watching a pure bloodied demon was much different than watching a half breed. When reaper's used their gift in this manner they exposed them self to a demon's true form. Most of the time they refrained from doing so because witnessing a demon's form was not for the weak of heart. Many had lost themselves to insanity upon seeing the truth lying beneath the mask. Lord Cain's true form was no exception.

Dark miasma followed the man as he leaped and dodged the boy attacking him. Shadow like tentacles stirred and moved allowing the glamoured image the ease of movement like a puppet upon strings. A tentacle had mutated and now resembled a claw which held the sword fighting and easily batted the child away. The dark mass as a whole quivered in excitement as the boy began to test his abilities more and more. The reaper had been so enthralled by the demon's limbs and their dance that when he noticed the dark red pools watching _him_ from deep within the core of that darkness he panicked. Quickly he averted his eyes and allowed himself to focus back on the boy he should have been watching the entire time. The frightening part was that he could still _feel_ those eyes watching him.

"Would you kindly entertain me with your observation?" Sebastian broke the silence between them and for once the mortician was grateful.

"Our earl is most definitely a demon as he has fused with the parasite. What I am able to observe is that he draws on the demons power through these links and in return…" Undertaker's train of thought stops as his words trail off. Something wasn't right with what he saw, or should he say it was more _impossible_ to consider.

Sebastian turns his attention to the Undertaker now, curious as to why the man looked like he had lost his confidence. The man was painstakingly focused now, the emeralds moving lightning fast to trail after the boy. Growing impatient, the demon tried once again to retrieve an answer "What is it that you see, reaper?"

"I am having a difficult time comprehending what it is I am seeing. The link between the two only runs in one direction from demon to human. This therefore allows the demon to pump power into his host which is very beneficial to our earl. There must be some reason then that the demon has not already consumed the boy…" Undertaker narrows his eyes in thought.

"I have considered that question as well and the only theory I have come up with is the strength of my lord's willpower. This has been tested as the few times my master has lost himself is whenever his psyche is weak." Sebastian then scowls as he witnesses Ciel being grazed by the blade his father carries. The boy's hand comes up to cover the wound and he scowls at the man whom simply laughs offering poor encouragement.

"That's how the demon is feeding…" Undertaker glares at the boy who once again charges forward. "You are correct in a way, butler. Right as he was struck by Cain's blade I witnessed a thread weave its way into the afflicted arm. Now if you notice, the wound is healed. I can assume that the others were wound the same way as well, therefore the demon embedding himself further into that child's soul. In this process, I don't believe the demon is actually feeding from the soul directly but is consuming the boy's body which is Ciel's representation of his mortality. I believe Andarial is aware of the earl's plan to restore his humanity, so he has adapted and is attempting a different approach when flat out consumption did not pan out. Now I am certain that he plans to destroy our earl's most important feature" Undertaker looks over at Sebastian, anger behind his eyes "his _image."_

* * *

 ** _To be continued._**

 **Thank you all for following/favoriting this story and your continued support :D**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope they fix the traffic bug soon!**

 **It's like candy to me T-T**

 **Reviews are most appreciated during this time!**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Much later that evening the three guests in the demon lord's manor decided to hold a meeting in private in Ciel and Sebastian's quarters. They all sat around a desk and in the very center laid a stack of paper. Ink bottles and quills littered the surface and at each seat was a note that read " _We will conduct this meeting with parchment as there are many unnecessary listeners present within this castle."_ When Undertaker read his note he chuckled and shook his head in amusement but regardless followed the order instructed. Once all were seated Ciel lifted his page to begin the meeting.

" _Sebastian has brought it to my attention that Andarial has changed his strategy, would you kindly explain to me your theory on this matter?"_ Ciel waits for Undertaker to read the message. The man nods and quickly begins to write his reply. Once finished he slides the paper over to Ciel whom reads it immediately.

" _I am unaware as to why the demon could not consume you, my earl. Historically upon transfusion the human's soul is immediately consumed and never has there been a difficulty. When I watched you play earlier-"_

"I was not playing." Ciel paused his reading to glare over at Undertaker.

"Shhh" Undertaker brought a finger to his lips smiling.

Ciel made an irritated noise in his throat and continued to read. _"When I watched you play earlier today it was very apparent you should have been consumed as the demon has completely threaded itself into your being. How you still remain half human even now is most impressive. When considering this I noticed that your link with the demon runs only in your favor, which is very strange indeed. I believe you can manipulate Andarial as you please as long as you remain focused. This should be simple as you have never been a child that operated purely by emotions. You will make a splendid half demon if you can control the monster trapped within."_

After reading the text Ciel began writing just as fast as the man had but his handwriting suffered in his hastiness. Once finished he pushed the paper back at Undertaker rather forcefully. The reaper caught the paper with ease and began to read " _I haven't the time for flattery so I would appreciate it if you would provide me with information in regards to how I can return to my human state."_

The reaper quickly jotted down a few words and passed the parchment back over looking grim. Ciel takes the note and reads the sentence quickly " _Your condition is irreversible."_ Eyes full of hatred inspired the boy's hand to write even quicker than before. He tossed the paper over and then started to write another note while Undertaker read the one currently in his possession.

" _I have found there is always an answer as long as you research the question properly. I have not given up on my goal but as to save time shall we discuss other pressing issues?"_ Undertaker looks up to nod and notices that Sebastian had gotten up to retrieve a book which he now placed before him. Recognizing the book from his own collection he raises an eyebrow at the boy in question. In response, the boy slides another piece of parchment over.

" _My next line of questioning regards angels-"_ Undertaker grins and looks up at the boy. "Then shall we discuss payment, my earl?"

Ciel sighs in irritation and rolls his eyes "What would you ask of me, Undertaker?"

"Master, I have taken the measure to prepare _payment_ this evening" Sebastian smiles playfully down at his lord. He then leaves the table yet again to retrieve another item. Ciel watches him closely as nothing ever turned out ideal with _that_ expression on the demons face. When he saw what his butler was bringing over he raised a brow in confusion. Sebastian chuckles at the perplexed expression upon his master's face and explains, "this is a highly intoxicating brew that we demons can consume in order to dull our senses slightly." Reaching out, the butler sets the bottle before Ciel and turns his attention to the reaper "normally demons feel a slight 'buzz' as humans would call it, but it requires many bottles to even achieve such a condition. However..." he grins then and lays his head on top of his masters, smiling "if you assist us in this matter then my lord will drink this entire bottle. I can ensure you, it will not disappoint as I have witnessed this phenomenon first hand."

"Sebastian!-" Ciel cried out, his cheeks reddening.

"Agreed, I look forward to this priceless image." After agreeing to the terms, Undertaker resumes his reading " _My next line of questioning regards angels and their abilities. First and foremost, could angels help restore my humanity?"_ the man sits back in his chair allowing his head to fall back to stare at the ceiling as he appears lost in thought. Minutes pass before he sits straight once more and reaches for a fresh paper to begin writing his reply. Finishing he slides the paper over still appearing to be deep in thought.

 _"I have never considered the possibility, but further investigation might be worthy of your time as they do hold the ability to tamper with demonic issues. Do know that angels work much differently than demons if you wish to proceed in that direction. Demons are upfront about their price whereas angels appear to do acts of kindness for free when that is not entirely the case. Expect to repay an angel if they trouble themselves with you because they only help those that are beneficial to them. I believe you will be quite the worthy case considering your many contracts and half breed condition."_

Conversation continued this way for hours as Ciel pressed Undertaker for information and in most cases he didn't have an answer. Though, the few answers he did receive made the effort worthwhile.

Ciel now sat deep in thought as he considered all his possible avenues while Sebastian supplied him with his glass he was under obligation to drink. He glared spitefully at his butler who was currently pouring the boy's second glass.

"You must be masochistic if you are looking for opportunities for me to punish you, Sebastian." Ciel hissed, bringing his cup to his lips once more. The demon simply laughed and gave his master a pleased smile.

"I am certain after several cups you will forget this conversation entirely, my lord. As I did not get to thoroughly enjoy this rather amusing side of you earlier, I made it one of my top priorities to create another chance." As Sebastian finished, his laughter became louder as he dodged the books sailing at him from a rather annoyed individual.

Ciel returned to his thoughts to flush out some ideas before he inevitably lost himself to the brew. It was most infuriating that there were so many options and none of them were what he wanted. He could let Undertaker take the remnants of his soul to reincarnate him. He could continue his training and become a half demon here with Cain. He could just remain in this façade he had with Sebastian, and just damn all reason. Then there was always the option to just allow Andarial to consume him and watch how that scenario pans out. A part of the boy whispered to just allow who ever to do whatever. He had achieved his goal, to hell with everything else, but a much larger part of him was determined to do things _his_ way like he always did. _He_ chose what happened to him and no one else. If he decided to be a demon, it would be entirely his choice and none other. _Even if I did decide to remain a demon it is not an option. My continued existence is pointless because I sacrificed everything I had to obtain my goal. I lost my home, my position, and my…friends, all because I became a demon._ Ciel downed his 6th glass and set it out to be refilled once more. _Who am I kidding; I never had those to begin with. They were all temporary pleasantries until I completed my contract with Sebastian. I would have died in that cellar along with the rest of the children but I chose to fight. What is it that I am I really fighting for? In completing my goal, what have I achieved? Revenge? Was that truly my goal? No, I did not throw my soul away for something so simple and petty…did I?_

Ciel sipped at his cup and began to giggle, his cheeks becoming heated in response from the brew. He closed his eyes and for the first time in the last three years, the boy wept. He began to laugh then, wiping the betraying moisture away, "how stupid… how utterly stupid!"

The two men watching the boy and exchanged a look confirming that both had no clue what was going on. Sebastian decided to approach the crying boy and spoke with slight concern "Master, are you quite alright?"

"How… befitting that my final task be to restore my humanity…" A series of giggles cuts Ciel off from continuing, his breathing sporadic from the laughter and tears. "My humanity, as if I even had it before Andarial possessed me. In all this confusion I have forgotten my own mantra"

 _Once you have truly lost something, you can never get it back._

Sebastian's eyes widen as he watches his young lord break before his very eyes. His hand came up to clench at a spot near the demon's heart where he felt an indescribable pain nestled beneath. That same feeling of uselessness filled the demon as he was unsure how to assist his master. His mind was so clouded that he did not sense the reaper approaching the boy before he was already kneeling down before him. With both hands, Undertaker squeezed both of the boy's cheeks and pulled them apart gently tugging them up.

"Heh!" Undertaker begins laughing then at the boy's tearstained face and his most puzzled expression. After about the tenth blink Ciel begins to grow irritated by the man chuckling in his face.

"Release me, you idiot."

"Who is truly the idiot, my earl? For as long as I have known you I have never thought of you as a hypocrite. Or am I wrong?" The reaper watches him as his laughter dies down with a most interested expression.

Ciel's eyes avert from the overwhelming gaze of the Undertaker and narrow in frustration. "I am not a hypocrite."

"Oh? What was that?" the reaper asks, fueling the boy.

"My purpose is my purpose and if I wish for the unobtainable then it shall be obtained! I will use anything or anyone to satisfy my needs" the boy growls out, glaring at Undertaker threatening him to question him.

The boy is then shocked when Undertaker takes one of Ciel's hands and bows before it "Of course, my earl." He looks up then to smirk at the boy who in response made a click with his tongue in irritation. Standing once more he then turns to address the butler. "I believe he needs a larger cup. I shall retrieve one for him as I collect a deck of cards to liven up the evening." Undertaker then quickly slips out of the room.

Sebastian watches as he leaves and then glances over at his master who in reaction turned away in a gesture of humiliation. Without his consent, the butler's body moves to approach his master taking a seat beside him. He reaches a hand out to move the boy to face him but Ciel blocks his hand with his arm.

"I will follow through with our contract; you don't have to concern yourself with this. If you hadn't made me drink this blasted liquid I wouldn't have made a spectacle."

"Ciel, what is that you want?" Sebastian suddenly asks.

 _Huh?_ Ciel turned to look at Sebastian in astonishment. "Did you… just address me by my name?"

"Does it displease you? If so, I will refrain from doing so-"

"No! That isn't it… just… was shocked."

"I see… then about my question" Sebastian asked attempting to make the situation a little less awkward.

"That is a very vague question Sebastian" the boy states, still unable to make eye contact with his butler.

"Do you wish to become human once more or is there a different avenue you wish pursue?"

The boy looks up then looking at him with scorn "Are you questioning if I will run from our contract?" When Ciel finishes he feels a sense of guilt once he notices the expression on his butler's face.

Sebastian's features were full of concern and upon being scolded his eyes became down casted in pain. "That was not my intention…" the butler stood then appearing distant as he walked over to stand before the fireplace in the room.

Ciel's heart raced as guilt gnawed at him. "Sebastian… I apologize, you were completely out of character and that is making it difficult to comprehend your intention…" his words trailed off as the butler looked over his shoulder at the boy with intense eyes that rendered him speechless.

"I suppose I am…"

The door suddenly swung open and the form of the Undertaker barged in "I have brought entertainment for this evening. If you will come in _miss..."_ the reaper held the door open as a silver cart began to enter.

"Is he… dressed?" The perky voice of Rivalee asked with interest in her voice.

Undertaker raised a brow at Ciel in mocking question. In response the boy rolled his eyes, becoming most annoyed by the intrusion more and more by the minute.

"He is." Undertaker answered finally.

Then in a low whisper she hissed out " _Blast_."

* * *

 **to be continued.**

 **Next chapter will take a little longer due to holiday changeover (HALLOWEEN! YAY!) at my workplace. Going to be working nonstop for the next three days. Once I obtain enough sleep to no longer be a work zombie I will post a chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**One more day of halloween, then I am free of changeover.**

 **Here is a longer chapter for your patience. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"As much as I would love to lose yet another round to you my earl, I must be making my next appointment. I have received my payment in full." The silver haired reaper chuckled, still unable to look at the boy before him. Cramps were beginning to form beneath his abs from overuse as someone can only laugh so much without becoming sore and he had laughed _a lot_. Undertaker stood then and folded his cards upon the table in front of him.

"Heh, I'm a winner- Hic!" Ciel was swaying in his chair giggling in delight. The boy was completely plastered as the brew affected him much more then everyone seated at the table, even the ever serious butler was wearing a genuine smile upon his face. Undertaker had refrained from drinking and offered his share to Ciel and Rivalee who kindly obliged. The woman now cried out in frustration as she threw her cards on the table as well.

"You must be cheating! How are you able to obtain such hands each and every time?!" Leaning over, Rivalee gets close to Ciel to narrow her eyes at him "tell me your secrets."

Sebastian reaches out to place his index finger on the girl's forehead and smiles at her "what you have witnessed tonight is pure talent, Rivalee. One of the many titles my master holds is 'The king of games'." With sudden force he pushes the girl back into her seat therefore reinstating his lord's personal space. She blushes as she realizes her own actions and when she meets Sebastian's gaze she is greeted with a silent warning regarding her personal _interests._

"Meeting? Leaving already?" Ciel asked mildly interested as he collected cards to start building a tower. Needless to say, none of the cards stood a chance.

"First I will collect my payment from Cain then I will be returning home soon after." Undertaker placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair "perhaps I could take you with me?"

Sebastian slapped the reapers hand away and positioned himself to loom over his master. _Quite irritating these two…_ One of Sebastian's hands wrapped around the boy's collarbone to reveal their contract in a possessive gesture "My master is incapable of making important decisions as of present-"

"I want a parfait! Sebastian! Make me a parfait!" The boys head rolled back onto the demon's chest to peer up at him "also milk…"

Sebastian had to clear his throat to continue his train of thought "As I was saying, my master should be retiring for the evening now so you may go make your appointment" he nods to Undertaker and then shifts his eyes to Rivalee "and I am sure you have some chores to be doing, yes?"

Rivalee's face fills with horror as she realizes how long she had truly been there "Shit!" She bows quickly and sprints out of the room calling out behind her "Pardon my language! Sleep well master Ciel!"

Undertaker follows after her but pauses at the doorway to address the boy once more "If he requires my _services,_ come see me. I shall be waiting until then. Farewell for now, my earl."

Ciel watches them go and waves as they leave. Once the door slammed shut his eyes return to their pout like nature "I want a parfait…"

"You know you cannot eat one nor am I able to obtain one for you as of present." Sebastian scolded the deceptive 19 year old looking man whom still carried his childlike essence. The boy's bottom lip jutted out in response and the demon had to stifle a laugh. _This is just too much… Tonight has been most amusing._ "Come now, let's get you bathed and into bed my lord."

* * *

Dull candlelight lit the study that Cain currently resided in. He sat at one of the oversized desks and was writing rather forcefully, the quill making the most unpleasant scratching noise in resistance. The long white strains of his hair slipped free from their containment and he reached up to rake an irritated hand through the rebellious lengths.

"What is different with this child" Cain hissed and tossed the quill aside on the desk. He sensed the reaper approach him and glanced up to see the man enter the room. Cain sat back in his chair, releasing his hair "do you have a report for me?"

"Indeed, then it will be your turn." Undertaker stalked over and on the way collected a chair to drag over with him. Placing it before the desk, he took a seat.

"Yes, after you explain your findings I shall answer any questions regarding 'Sebastian Michaelis' as per request. Now please, enlighten me if you will…" Cain reached for his quill yet again and dipped it in ink in preparation.

"Very well…" Undertaker reported his observations about the young half demon. He explained how Andarial had threaded himself through Ciel's being and that he believed with enough training and focus the boy could have a chance at being the first successful half demon. After discussing all the known facts, he then concluded with the part that troubled him "I do not know as to why Ciel remains in control, but I sense a barrier of some sort. Being as Ciel is the only half demon I have witnessed it is hard to draw a conclusive answer when there is no comparison. What I can determine is that it would be wise for Andarial to coincide with Ciel rather than consume him. If Andarial wins this battle, not only will the child lose himself but Andarial will in turn lose himself as well."

Silence ensued after Undertaker's report while Cain quickly finishes up his notes. Without looking up, Cain asks in monotone "do you believe the boy can revert human once more?"

"Without divine intervention? No, I do not" Undertaker says grimly, knowing the path Ciel still had to walk would continue to torment him. "However, it is hard to truly tell when I have none to compare him too."

Undertaker watches Cain in interest as he witnesses the demon lord struggle with something he was positive the man was incapable of: Emotions. The demon's gaze was directed at the desk before him but the reaper knew he was not truly focusing on anything in the vicinity of him. Minutes passed as Undertaker watched Cain collect himself and then finally state "I will provide you with a comparison, come." Cain stood; his eyes still lost to the present and trapped in some memory all his own. Approaching the door, Cain opened it and stood holding it for the Undertaker. The two men walked out into the hallway and the demon took several steps before turning his head slightly to speak "Kindly close your eyes, I wish the location of this…" he struggled to say the next word " _experiment_ to remain unknown."

Undertaker shrugged and closed his eyes to accommodate the demon. The reaper felt his surroundings shift and stir around him, curiosity beginning to fight his lids. Regardless he kept them shut until he was instructed to open them once more and to follow. The room they now stood in was large and devoid of light but it was unnecessary as a giant cylinder tank was glowing unnaturally bright. The tank was capable of providing enough light for ease of movement which was already an easy task because the tank was the _only_ object in the room. Undertaker's eyes widened as they drew closer as he realized what was entrapped within iridescent vat.

"She should provide as a worthy comparison; however, she has been in stasis for eons." Cain's eyes never left the woman trapped within as he spoke to the reaper.

Undertaker was a storm of emotions, as the woman before him was documented dead by his own hand in his earlier existence as an employed Death God. Without consent from him, the reapers hand moved to touch the tank and suddenly he was launched into the far wall. Cain's figure spat shadow like tentacles threateningly and with eyes burning red Cain growled "Do not touch. You are to simply _look_ at her and conclude your observations. After which you will _leave."_

Undertaker stood shakily as so many questions he had had in the past were answered so rapidly he was having a difficult time composing himself. With so many questions answered so many formed in response, but there was one _he_ could answer for himself. He allowed his eyes to glow their signature emerald green as he analyzed the woman before him. She was in fact, a half demon.

"Isabel Crane, mistress of the needle as they called her. Her tailoring skill throughout the middle ages was renowned for her time. 'CraneWear' became the brand that only aristocrats could afford, but all desperately wanted. Business exploded for the young mistress as she rose higher and higher upon rank. I suppose this was truly her goal as _we_ are aware of her thirst for anarchy…" Undertaker reported nonchalantly as he approached the half demon in deep slumber. As he drew closer he began to circle the vat, inspecting every detail on the woman. He paused when he noticed the most intricate of emblems branded on the inside of her right palm. His eyes shot to Cain, whom had reverted back to his glamoured self once more, and narrowed "she remains under contract?"

Cain's features harden and he growls out once more "Get on with it."

 _I will have to investigate this later, now is not ideal due to current circumstances. Another time then,_ "If I am to compare the two, then yes, Ciel is a successful half demon. This woman is on the verge of losing herself and if she were not in permanent slumber I believe she would be consumed." Undertaker finishes his circle and walks to stand by Cain once more. The demon stood there before the tank expressionless. His eyes move to return their gaze to the woman within and after several minutes he finally speaks "Understood. Is that all?" Voice like ice, Cain chilled the room.

"There is one more minor detail, concerning their demonic link. With Ciel, the lines of power run directly from Andarial and feed into the boy with no link providing the demon. This seemed odd and remains so even now. With Isabel I believe she has the natural known demon link where it is structured to provide little essence to its host. I hypothesize this is because the demon consumes the human quickly to obtain the body." Undertaker finishes and nods to the man "food for thought, yes?"

Cain forces himself to look away from the woman and face Undertaker once more. The demon looked like he was on the verge of uncovering a very important clue. After a moment he addresses Undertaker formally. "The information you have supplied me with has been most helpful, Issac. Allow me to escort you back to your realm and I will answer as many questions as you have."

"Splendid. Perhaps we can arrange another deal in order to discuss this _situation"_ Undertaker gestures to the woman slumbering "I may be able to provide a solution if you are interested."

Cain smirks at the reapers words and begins to escort the man out of the room "I appreciate the offer and shall hold you to your word." The demon opens the door and holds it open for the reaper to exit. Mild amusement shows on Undertaker's face as he walks out into the large entrance vestibule of the palace. The door he had exited from had been replaced with the large wooden front door.

"Demons can be most troublesome in their domain." Undertaker approached to exit the palace and gestured to Cain "it is time to return home and collect my reward."

* * *

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP WATERBOARDING ME YOU IDIOT!" Ciel for the fifth time wipes his eyes free of the water being poured upon his head. The boy's head pounded as he was sobering up from this evening's festivities and it was making everything bothersome in response.

"If you had listened and waited for me to shampoo your hair we would not be in this predicament, my lord. Seriously… how much did you use?" Sebastian sighed as he filled another bucket with water and positioned it above his young master's head.

"I felt the entire bottle would be adequate-"Ciel noticed the bucket above his head and shifted so he could face the butler head on. "Are you resisting my ord-"lukewarm water drowned out the rest of his sentence.

About an hour later Ciel was entertaining himself with a book when Sebastian exited the washroom in the process of drying his own raven hair. A pink outline of a handprint marked the demon's cheek but it appeared he was not in the slightest affected by the wound. He approached the boy and sat on the other side of the bed he was graciously given.

"Perhaps we can save such activities for the beach next time, my lord. The tub is awfully cramped for such play." Sebastian sprawled out on the bed watching his master with playful eyes.

Ciel twitches and rubs at the goosebumps surfacing at the demon's words "Silence, you filthy Casanova." Ciel continues to read the book before him and turns a page appearing busy.

Sebastian silently watches his master read and soon finds himself deep in thought. The boy had aged and upon witnessing that grotesque shift the demon felt something within him change as well. His hand came up again to touch his chest near his heart and he felt that growing uneasiness once again. Resolute, he speaks up "my apologies for interrupting you but perhaps we should continue our earlier conversation."

Ciel's remained focused on the book in his hands but replies "if you are referring to my current goal, then it remains the same. I wish to restore my humanity and finish our contract."

Sebastian's uneasiness grows at his master's words and finds himself needing more than just that simple sentence as closure.

"What do you suggest if that is not an option?"

Ciel places his thumb in the book and closes it, directing his full attention to his demon. "Are you asking me to consider a second plan when I have never failed before, how disappointing."

"I simply ask you to be several steps ahead rather than three" The demon argued.

"Then I give you the permission to execute me to end this contract." The boy's tone sounded angry, feeling pressured "there is your second _option."_

Sebastian's expression grows dark as he himself grows angered by the child's spite. He stood then and proceeded to walk towards the door. Ciel watched him, feeling mild panic at witnessing his butler _leaving_.

"And where do you think you're going, Sebastian?" Ciel attempted to disguise his desperate plea with annoyance.

"I am allowing you time to consider a _proper_ second option as yours violates our contract." The demon reaches for the doorknob.

Ciel abruptly stands up and shouts enraged "you, a demon, should not reject this as it would free you from this endless contract! If I order you to kill me-"

Sebastian murmurs "I will not…"

The boy continues"-then you are contractually obligated to follow through with my demands and execute me-"

"I WILL NOT!" The floor cratered beneath Sebastian and cracks shot up the walls from the sure power of the demon's outburst. Red eyes glared back at the boy as the butler's glamour began to slip and with an unnatural voice he addresses the boy a final time "Come up with a suitable plan and I will return later to listen to it properly." With that Sebastian exits the now decimated room.

Ciel stood there, shaking slightly from the impact of what he had just witnessed. His knees buckled and he fell to his knees. He brings his hands up to hug himself, his mind whirling. _I have never seen Sebastian that… angry before, at least not at me._ Even when Sebastian felt that Ciel had lost his purpose back before he achieved his goal the demon had never lashed out at him. Instead the demon had _left. Would he leave now?_ Panic began to fill the boy considering his options.

 _I will return later to listen to it properly._

"Then I better prepare."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **So a couple things! Atonement hints at other stories I was planning on writing so don't expect to fully understand backstories I have in place for Cain and Undertaker. This is the intention as Ciel and Sebastian are my main focus in this story.**

 **I have stories for Undertaker, Cain, and Isabel, but if you are wanting me to include them in this story, then please let me know either by PM or review and I'll include them here. Otherwise I will make them their own stories after I have completed Atonement.**

 **Thank you all very much for reading and I hope to see you all next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for your feedback, and in conclusion I will be writing those stories separate.**

 **So for those of you that wish to know more about Undertaker's past and how Cain and Isabel are involved, they will be released after Atonement is concluded.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

The floor beneath the enraged demon splintered upon each step that he took, distancing himself from his master. _I cannot let him see me right now, most unsightly. A butler losing his temper at his master? Unacceptable…_ Fear and anxiety clouded his master's emotions, but the demon refused to coax the boy in this matter.

 _I give you permission to execute me…_

The demon stops and his glamour begins to fade revealing the sharp midnight features of his demonic form. His soft footfalls evolved into loud piercing clacks of razors on stone.

 _If I order you to kill me then you are contractually obligated to follow through with my demands and execute me!_

Sebastian roared as the contract upon his hand burned in agony at his rebellion and slammed the limb against the wall nearest causing the stone to explode. Debris flew in every direction as the demons anger grew. With that same limb he kept swinging at the stone and with each impact the demon defied his natural instinct as he came up with his own guidelines.

 _I will NOT kill my master, under any circumstances._ Stone and bricks exploded from the incredible force of the demon's punch, crimson painting the debris. Sebastian had messily combined two neighboring offices and the demon smirked knowing his father would be most annoyed with him but he wasn't finished. The carnage which was his contracted hand came up once more and curled into a fist. The gesture caused the limb to crack in resistance as the hand was trying to reset all the shattered damage within.

 _I will follow my lord regardless of the chaos it may bring._ Blood gushed from the afflicted limb, fingers now missing from the damage. The contract glowed radiantly, mocking the demon. A sinister smile veils the now personified wrecking ball and he continues to wreak havoc upon the walls of the castle.

 _Then when his goal is met I am free to do what I wish with his soul._ Laughter devoid of amusement erupted from Sebastian's throat as his left arm poured blood from what little remained of the limb.

 _Alas...what if I wish the soul to remain intact, what then shall I do?_

A sound of a whistle startles the demon who quickly turns to engage the witness. The red haired demon jumped and she backpedaled away from him waving her hands in a gesture of submission. "Whoa, boy! I have very little interest in tangoing with you so perhaps you should calm down..." Her brows knit together when she realizes the condition of his arm "what have you done to yourself...?" She met his gaze and realized that the demon before her had _changed._ What she recalled of her few past memories of this demon was that he was the embodiment of what being a demon was about. Cruel and conniving, this demon would wipe out an entire village for simply _boring_ him. Rumors said that he would take contracts only of those that proved to be a worthy of him and his standards we high because he searched not only of soul quality but also considered the individual's resolve.

What she saw now was that the demon before her was fighting his own personal demons; she would know, as she had suffered the same struggle he was experiencing. She approached him slowly and when close enough, she kneeled before him "if you wish to talk, I will listen. I promise I will not judge."

"I apologize for my appearance, I had the most troublesome itch and before I realized how extreme it got, it ended as such." Sebastian's glamour began to set itself once more and he brought what remained of the mangled left forearm into the protection of his torso. Sebastian grinned painfully at Rivalee "I have forgotten how bothersome it is to regrow our limbs."

"Mammon-" Rivalee started but when Sebastian glares at her with a chilling intensity she stops.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, please address me as so." The glare vanished as suddenly as it had appeared as the man smiled at the red haired female. He stood then and Rivalee quickly followed suit, rushing to block the demon from escaping.

"Sebastian, I can see with one glance that you are suffering. You mustn't dismiss matters of the heart like this, by doing so all your achieving is pain." Sebastian lightly pushes the woman out of the way and begins to carelessly maneuver around the fallen debris.

"Oh? Are you sure you are of demon blood, Rivalee? A demon would surely never advise another of its kin about _human emotions."_ Sebastian addresses the woman with a mild spiteful tone, not bothering to look back at her.

"Cut the bullshit, Sebastian." Rivalee cursed, and suddenly she was behind him. Her hair lengthened and solidified into an almost metallic like substance and it lashed out whip like to entrap the blood soaked limb of her counterpart. Sebastian suppressed the urge to cry out in pain by grinding his recently turned fang like teeth loudly. The entrapment made the demon glower over at the woman in annoyance "that hurts, please release me."

"This is nothing in comparison to the pain you will endure when you lose _him_." Rivalee stated, completely serious.

A sudden movement and the strand that restrained the demon snapped. Soon after, the woman was slammed against the wall with Sebastian at her throat. His red glowing eyes contrasted heavily against her still emerald orbs.

"Is that a threat, Rivalee?" An unnatural growl escapes his throat as he squeezes her fragile throat tighter causing other strands to lengthen and ripple around her head in warning.

The woman glared down at him as if he were a child when she spoke "are you daft? Like I would harm such a charming man. On the contrary, if you would permit me to court your master..." She began to blush slightly, completely unaffected by the strangulation currently in process and even began to poke the tips of her index fingers together in a shy gesture.

Sebastian sighs in exhaustion and tosses the woman aside would lands perfectly on her feet like cat. "I prefer that you wouldn't, Rivalee."

"Why ever not?" she pouts.

 _Many reasons, but to put it simply? Just no._ "My master suffers from a condition due to trauma where intimacy is one of the many triggers. So if you could please refrain from seducing my master, it would be greatly appreciated."

Rivalee chuckles as she catches up to walk in stride with the slightly older demon. "See, you care for him."

"I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirks down at her, refusing to give the woman any more reason to continue this stressful conversation.

"Oh, I see." Rivalee shakes her head in disappointment, wishing this demon would understand his own emotions, but she knew that it would take time as it had with her. She then smiles playfully wanting to lighten the mood "What if he seduces me? Would that be okay?"

* * *

"Andarial, I will be asking you a series of questions and I order you to answer truthfully as I haven't time to play your games." Ciel had recovered, standing confidently next to the large desk in his chambers. He sighed in annoyance as he pushed off pieces that had fallen from the roof due to Sebastian's outburst. Once the space was cleared he located some parchment and a quill.

 _Well, aren't you a snot, my host. On what basis do you believe you have any control over me or my actions?_

The young lord took a seat and slid himself close to the desk to position him best to take notes. His eyes expressed his strong resolve "I have reasons to believe you would like me to continue my existence, no? If you do not wish to cooperate then I will take matters into my own hands to ensure you cannot prolong your survival." The sharp tip of the quill was directed at the boy's heart, his eyes devoid of emotion. "I will end this here and now as I have found my butler to be quite incapable of assisting me in this matter. Now choose, demon."

The smooth sound of Andarial's laughter saturated the boys head. _Child, I have lived several millennia so I am quite certain of my judgment of the human race. No human of your age would take his own life-_

The tip of the pen began to dig into the boy's sternum, blood beginning to show on his clothes "I have warned you I have little patience." His features remained calm regardless of the stinging pain of the pen driving closer to his heart. "I suggest you choose quickly" a smirk in his words.

The demon sighs in annoyance. S _top that, I will comply; I have forgotten that you lack a very important feature that other creatures of your race instinctually have: Self-worth._

The pen is pulled out of where it was currently burrowing and then brought to the paper, blood splattering the parchment. Ciel smirks in victory and speaks confidently once more "I am glad we can reach an agreement. Now then, first and foremost, I would like to negotiate a deal."

 _Interesting, go on._

"Assist me in restoring my humanity-"

 _And why would I do that? If you wish me to help with that matter, you might as well pick up that pen once more and finish the job. Even if by some idiocy I did help you in this chore, it is impossible task._

"Allow me to finish my proposal, demon. As you have stated, and has every individual I have met and questioned, restoring my humanity is _impossible;_ however, that is what I ask your assistance with. If you are so confident in this matter then you would be an imbecile not to agree to such easy terms. I shall ask, once more. Assist me in restoring my humanity and in _failure_ I will continue the rest of my existence as a half demon. I will not resist and instead learn the ways of a demon…" Ciel's words trail off, losing confidence in his next portion of the deal. "I will also allow you to break my contract with Sebastian in conclusion to this deal."

Andarial made a noise in amusement and his voice sounded richly seductive when he spoke. W _ell then my host, in response I will do anything and everything in my power to assist you in your fleeting task. Ask me any question and I will answer it to the best of my abilities._

Ciel smirked yet again but this time his eyes were filled with animosity and pain "Here is plan B, Sebastian."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Sebastian is gonna get grounded... hehehe...**

 **See you next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**YAY! THE VIEWS HAVE RETURNED AND SO HAS THE SITE!**

 **And so, here is a chapter. Enjoy :3**

* * *

"I would not have suspected that you and Sebastian shared a father and son relationship. I don't believe you had a child when we first met." Undertaker sat at his desk while Cain sat before him. The two had spent the last couple hours where the mortician would question the demon and Cain in turn would answer if the question was relevant. Undertaker was aware of this particular feature that demons had, so he was careful on how he phrased his questions.

"No, Mammon had not yet been brought into the world as of that time." Cain smirked, recalling the image of the tiny demon. He had been so cute then, ah, how time flies.

"It makes perfect sense that Sebastian is your child considering his power and finesse. Was his mother demon as well, I doubt he was birthed by a mortal." Undertaker chewed on one of his bone biscuits he loved so much but stopped when he saw the flash of emotion on the demon's face. Part of him thought he had imagined it due to the fact that Cain was back to being expressionless, but he knew what he had seen. The demon lord had experienced pain at Undertaker's words and it was intense enough to break his perfect mask. Undertaker grins menacingly, "my apologies, but I have another question regarding your son; what is the name of his mother?"

Cain's eye's blazed as he attempted to control his anger "I believe I have answered many questions regarding the existence of 'Sebastian Michaelis'. The question you ask now regards the existence of Mammon and not his _character_. _"_

"If you answer this, I will ask for no further questions and can also research into the matter of your other _experiment._ " Undertaker stares at the side of Cain's face as the demon had still to look up from the spot he currently was glaring at. Cain smirks then, the tense features lifting from his face as the demon makes a decision and he turns to look Undertaker in the eye.

"His mother and my _experiment_ are one in the same. I shall await your report, Reaper."

* * *

Ciel sat at his desk and was currently in the process of grabbing a new sheet of parchment to continue his second page of notes. The first one was handwritten with the remnants of the blood on the quill but when the crimson ran dry, he had switched back to using regular ink like a normal human.

 _You know my host, I am still here. You have no such need to write down everything I say for I can repeat it._

"I have lost my memories before due to demonic meddling so I have made it a habit to document all important information in case such a circumstance arises once more. We may be allies now, but we shall see how long you can keep your promise." Ciel dipped the quill and tapped it against the ink well, shaking loose the excess liquid.

 _So young yet so wise, I look forward to our eternity together my host._

Shivers ran the length of the boy at his parasite's words. The last word of the demon's sentence echoed in his mind. _Eternity…_ he would be bound to Andarial and live an eternity as a half demon. _For all that I did, I should not be surprised that this became my fate; however, I still have reason to fight so I shall continue to see how strong that single thread will be. I will restore my humanity and give my soul to Sebastian as I have promised._

The boy snorted in annoyance as he recalled how angry his butler had gotten. _He should be grateful, in either circumstance he is the beneficiary not I._ He couldn't fathom a lust that Sebastian had for his soul. Then again, he too had been driven to madness to obtain his own goal. Nothing would stop him from achieving it, deceit, murder, and manipulation; anything to get his revenge on those that shamed him. Now if he applied that same motivation to Sebastian the demon's reasoning made more sense.

Then would Sebastian feel this same sensation of emptiness that he did?

Each day Ciel spent with Sebastian he felt the feeling of completion slipping away from him. The emotion had been sudden and wholesome, but why now would he feel so empty? It frustrated him to no end that he felt these conflicting emotions so he would try to drive them away, but then Sebastian would make them resurface when he acted uncharacteristic like earlier.

The boy slammed his fists on the desk suddenly, needing a distraction from his thoughts. When a sudden chuckle sounded in his head the boy jumped then growled in embarrassment.

 _Your ignorance annoys me, child. You strive to return human yet you don't understand a single emotion of your kind, depressing really. Would you like me to help you understand your feelings, my host? I will even tell you free of charge as I tire listening to you prattle on about this issue._

"Silence, Andarial" the boy picks up his papers looking over his notes "are you positive this is all you can tell me about your perspective on our situation?"

 _Yes, I see things very differently from within so allow me to summarize. I understand that our essences are equal therefore we can coexist. Your soul split, therefore I was able to inhabit your body without consuming you to acquire space or at least that is what I hypothesize. Next, when you starve me I am able to consume your soul, but in doing so I lose a portion of my sanity and you age rapidly. We can both agree that we should never allow this to happen again. I do not wish to lose myself yet again after obtaining a second vessel and chance. Insanity never bodes well for a demon; keep that in mind my host._

"I see. When I give this report to Cain, he may ask me further questions. You are to help in answering those questions as well, to the best of your ability." Ciel dropped the quill into the ink well dismissing it for the time being. He stood then and stretched wondering what time it was. In all honesty, he could care less what time it currently was but wondering how long Sebastian had been gone. _How long would he be gone this time?_

He shook his head and returned to the present, addressing Andarial once more "now that I understand my predicament better, I will take measures to ensure our current survival. However, I will need your assistance to remind me when I must… _eat._ I do not understand as of present what my body requires of me."

 _Certainly, my host, might I also suggest allowing me to heal the wound at your heart from your dramatics?_

"You may" Ciel walked over to his bed to splay himself upon it. Warmth touched his sternum and after a moment he felt that his skin had healed over. "I suppose we needn't have come here if you held all of the answers, typical demon."

 _On the contrary, Cain's experiments and intellect altered my perspective. I decided to focus my attention on understanding this bond rather than consuming you. In a way, I believe I am grateful to my lord._

Ciel rolled his eyes and then allowed them to close when he realized how heavy they were. Rolling to his side, he subconsciously grabs the pillow Sebastian used and brought it close to him. Feeling comfortable the boy is able to fall into slumber. Before losing consciousness, he heard a whisper of warning from his mental demon.

 _Love is the most tragic of all emotions, my host._

* * *

"Is he talking to himself?" Rivalee questioned as the two drew closer to Ciel's chambers. They had left the devastation to Lucian as Rivalee had stated she wasn't too savvy with construction and Sebastian had flat out refused to repair the damage he had dealt. By doing so, the two now felt they had to keep their guard up in fear that Lucian would hunt them down if his threatening expression was anything to go by. Presently, the two now stood in front of the young lord's door listening to the boy converse with himself.

Sebastian's features darken as he fully understood the circumstance "I believe he is speaking with Andarial."

"Oh! Well that's better, right?" Rivalee smiled at him in optimism.

"Not entirely…" Sebastian pushes the door and walks inside with the girl at his heels. They stopped at the doorway as they took in the scene before them.

Ciel was curled up on the bed and currently spooning a pillow. He held the pillow tightly and was talking in his normal tone in his sleep.

"I don't understand why deserts must always come after dinner. After dinner I am to full to eat my sweets, so give it to me now Sebastian."

The butler and maid blinked in unison at the odd spectacle before them. Rivalee giggles, breaking the silence "You heard him or do you plan to keep your master waiting?"

Sebastian cleared his throat as he fought the mild embarrassment he was feeling "If you will excuse us, Rivalee. As you can see, my master has turned in for the evening and will not take kindly to strangers witnessing him sleeping."

"Oh, is he truly that shy?" Rivalee smiles at Sebastian "I would never have guessed."

Sebastian smiles back with his signature smile and gestures Rivalee to the door. "Allow me to show you out."

Rivalee sighs "alright, alright I get it. Until later, Sebastian" the woman escorts herself out of their chambers. Now alone, the butler approaches the resting boy.

"Master, it is time to get up, we have matters to speak about." In response, the boy pulls the covers above his head.

"Not yet…" The boy grumbled beneath the thick blanket he was cocooned in. The butler smiled, as he takes delight in the familiarity of the situation. He moves to sit next to the boy and gently sets his hand on his shoulder. Grabbing the blanket, he begins to drag it down which reveals a most annoyed Ciel. "I don't believe I stuttered, Sebastian."

"My apologies, but I believe we have unfinished business to discuss. Once we are finished I promise I will allow you to return to your slumber." Ciel smacks his hand away and rolls away from the demon in annoyance.

"While you busied yourself with your ridiculous tantrum, I have actually been working and creating a second option." The boy sighs harshly and sat up, knowing the demon wouldn't give up plus he was already fully awake now.

Sebastian's face grows suddenly worried "what happened my lord?" Reaching out, the demon touched his master's chest outlining the now dried blood.

Ciel rolls his eyes "I had to convince Andarial how serious I am when it comes to my goals." Pushing Sebastian's hand away the boy stands and walks over to his desk to collect some paperwork. "As I am pressured for time I decided to allow Andarial to help us in this matter and it turns out he was more useful than I thought." Returning to stand before Sebastian, he handed the papers to his butler who wore the most malicious expression.

"At what _cost_?" Sebastian's eyes never strayed from his lord as he felt his anger rising once more.

Ciel smirks in a spiteful manner "after you lost faith in me, I decided to come up with a backup plan as per request. In result, if I fail in restoring my humanity I shall live the rest of my time as a half demon. I have realized that in doing so I would be confining you in an eternal contract; therefore I have negotiated a deal with Andarial." Sebastian's features grew dark, red eyes glaring "He shall assist us by stabilizing my demonic half and stop attempting to consume me. In the turn of events our goal is not obtained, I have promised myself to Andarial as you will have no use of me." Ciel's eyes slid away, empty of emotion. "Andarial has promised to break our contract so you may be free to continue your life."

Suddenly Ciel was slammed against a wall with Sebastian's demonic form towering over him. The demon's eyes were glowing fiercely red and his voice when he speaks is filled with the sound of rage.

"I did not think you capable of such idiocy. Did you consider what a demon might do when it becomes aware of a threat to its contract?" Dark shadows slitter up to wrap around the child's neck. Ciel's features react as he begins to lose air.

Though difficult, the boy begins to wheeze in an amused fashion "Indeed… I have. However, most unlike… a butler to… strangle his master…" Ciel brings up his legs quickly to curl around the demon's shoulders and lock at his back. With the threat of his weight now lifted, the boy smirks down at the demon "regardless of my tactics, as of now, we are still in contract. I suggest you reinstate your faith in me so _we_ may _deny_ Andarial his pay."

That was his plan… His lord had deviously created a circumstance that Sebastian would consider killing him. Now at a loss for words, the demon stared blankly at his master. Part of him was incredibly proud of such manipulation, but the other was devastated at the realization that his master would perish either way. He believed this was punishment for doubting Ciel and part of him felt guilty for doubting the boy's determination; however, he hadn't intended for his suggestion to anger his young lord. Miscommunication at its finest, but there were more pressing matters to attend to then dwelling in his past mistakes. He had a boy to convert.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Hope you are all as excited as I am for next chapter, so I'll see you then!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I apologize this chapter took longer then most, work has been nuts. So exhausted. Can't write if my eyes won't stay open!**

 **Without further interruption, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **(I fixed the grammatical errors. Need more caffeine next time, I apologize.)**

* * *

Ciel paced in the large study that the two were escorted into to await the arrival of Cain, the ever late demon lord. After his fiftieth rotation, Ciel snapped as his patience wore thin "where is that blasted demon? Does he not understand hospitality? Never would I leave a guest waiting so long."

"Oh? What of prince Soma?" Sebastian smirked with a questioning tone full of amusement.

"He isn't a guest and I hardly have to greet _pests"_ Ciel sat in the chair neighboring Sebastian and crossed his legs in mild irritation. The two had barely spoken since the episode in their chambers earlier. Ciel had stated that they would be leaving once he gave his full report to Cain. An underlying order was established as the two didn't know how the demon lord would react to them leaving, so the butler sat ready to protect his master.

As if on que, Cain entered the room and presented them with an expression of interest. "My servant has brought it to my attention that you have a report for me, young master." He took the last remaining seat which was across from Ciel, "please excuse my tardiness, I was escorting my friend home and we got lost in conversation."

"I was going to leave the report and take my leave as I do not have time to dawdle, but your staff proved to be most persistent." Ciel reached for the stack of papers and pushed them at the demon "read these and I believe our contract is complete; however, I will stay if you have any following questions. Once this session is concluded me and my butler will be taking our leave as I have pressing matters to attend to."

The table was sent skyward and the report vanished in the direction of the chair Cain had been seated in; however, the demon was no longer seated. His movements were unfathomable and Ciel's face was suddenly clenched by elder's iron grip. "I decide when our contract is over, _child"_

"On the contrary, my master has created a very detailed report that I believe will answer most of your questions." Sebastian states as he stands. His eyes began to glow deep crimson and he brings a hand to his face in which he angles dagger like at his father. "Release him."

Cain's eyes refused to leave the blue orbs they were affixed too. Normally when he threatened the child fear would swim beneath the boy's bravado, but now there was nothing but annoyance left in those eyes.

"Read the report, and if you continue to treat me harshly like so, then I will take my leave sooner." Ciel stated, scorn in his voice. Cain released the boy and sat back in his chair laughing. The sound was hollow and unnatural, making the repressed chills form on Ciel's arms as a reminder of who truly sat before him.

"Let's give it a look then, shall we?" Cain pulled the papers from the side of his chair where he had most likely stashed them and started to read. His face began to grow more serious the more he read and then without looking up he asked "where did you get this information."

"Andarial, he has been observing from within the entire time we have spent here. We established a deal and by doing so I was able to get the information for you, but nothing comes without a price so I would appreciate that you finish reading that report and get on with your questions so I may go." Ciel stood up then and Sebastian obligingly went to get his coat, leaving the two alone for a brief moment.

"So you have decided to remain half demon." Cain said as he flipped to the next page, analyzing it carefully "you may return here if you wish."

"When all is lost, even then I will fight for my humanity. Andarial can have me in the case that I fail, as I see no reason to continue my current existence as it would tarnish my accomplishments."

Cain looked up then with a blank expression "you would rather end it all then become demon?"

"Indeed." Ciel replied seriously. The two locked in a stare and Cain's expression turned grim. Ciel could tell something beneath those eyes were changing but he wasn't sure exactly what. Finishing, the demon tucked the report under his arm and stood to meet Ciel "I have no further questions; however, in the case that I do would you mind me sending one of my staff to collect the information I seek? By doing so, you may continue on the next part of your expedition without being confined here."

Ciel blinked several times, as his defenses wavered. Cain was simply going to let him walk? This was not what he expected would happen but nevertheless he was quite tickled in the result. "You may, do know we will be moving quite quickly as we have a current lead to follow."

Cain nodded reaching out his contracted hand "excellent, and with that our current truce will conclude." Ciel hesitated then, looking down at the matching emblem. This is where his situation could intensify if Cain were to break their contract and then obliterate him. Cain chuckled, bringing the boy our of his darker thoughts "if you wish to wait until my son returns, I would not blame you. It is a shame you will not join us as you would make a fine demon. I ask that you give the idea more thought and consider remaining a half demon." Cain looked slightly distracted for a moment as he focused elsewhere "my son draws near." Cain reached out and grabbed Ciel's afflicted hand lightning quick and the sensation was much more pleasant this time around. Where the feeling had felt like skin blistering, it now felt like taking snow to a burn. Relief spread through him as the contract erased from the skin of his hand but the boy realized he had let his guard down and it was now much too late. Cain's lips touched the boys forehead and a hand cupped his cheek gently. "I release you, young one. You have been very useful and I appreciate your help. It will aide me in my current research and as you have stated I too have more pressing matters then watching over you. Go now, and finish what you have started." Cain steps away then and walks past Sebastian slightly before speaking to him directly. "When you are done with the child, I expect you to return here and take your rightful place, Mammon." The demon lord leaves then and the quiet click of the door closing followed.

Sebastian watched his father go with mild annoyance but allowed the emotion to drain from him as he closed the distance between him and his master. Draping the coat over the boy he smiled "shall we go?"

"Yes, I would like some tea after this endeavor." Ciel complained looking up at his butler.

Sebastian nodded and reached to pick the boy up. It had always been such a natural gesture to pick him up, but now the boy had matured and grown so it left the demon to bridal lift an almost fully grown man which was most awkward. He could tell Ciel shared the same feeling if that glare the boy was giving him was any indication. "As the destination is my manor, I can simply take us there without the hassle of traveling. Unless you would rather walk back..."

Ciel recalled the dark unchanging woods with those wraith like beings inhabiting it. He shook his head suddenly "no, take us back." The demon smirked and midnight consumed them.

* * *

"How does one locate an angel?" Ciel asked as he sniffed at his tea. It smelled wonderful, how he missed consuming the liquid. He was sure if he came into proximity of a cake or scone he may weep from torture.

"Angels are indeed hard to track down as they do most of their work from proxy and very few actually walk your realm. The one we eliminated was quite ill so I believe that angel was cast from their domain."

"You mean Ashe, the angel we killed, was banned from heaven?" Ciel asked incredulously.

Sebastian nodded, standing at the boys side as he drank and spit his tea which he managed to do elegantly. _This child..._ "Yes, it was quite mad."

" _it?"_ Ciel questioned, quite confused.

Sebastian smiled as he recalled the boy had no experience with angels "Indeed, _it._ Angels are genderless as that is how they are created, free of sexual orientation. You would not understand how ideal that truly is when gender related emotions are nonexistent."

"Then how..." Ciel clears his throat, his age showing at his current discomfort having to ask the next question "do they populate?"

"Angels differ from demons in procreating. Demons have gender and are typically male which makes reproduction quite tricky. There are very few demon woman in existence, Lara and Rivalee being two of this very small race. With demon woman, a seed is always guaranteed therefore this method is ideal; however when there are so few demon women and an overwhelming amount of demon men our women take into hiding and are equipped with _defenses,_ like Hannah. _"_ Sebastian gestures to his stomach "they are all equipped with demon swords within them so they aren't _simply taken._ Demons found they could mate with humans but they mostly produced human kin and the chances of a demon seed were quite low but possible. However, when the demon spawn is birthed of mortals, the child will consume it's mother's soul therefore killing her. In summary, it is very difficult for my kind to reproduce." The butler pauses to allow his master adequate time to absorb the information he had just poured onto him. After several minutes he continued "angels differ as they have archangels to birth them. Archangels hold a gender and are tasked with many responsibilities, procreation for their race being one. They have two ways of producing: First they can create angels, which are genderless servitors of heaven. These angels are created with one feather plucked from an archangel's wing and a worthy soul. They are tasked with watching over reincarnation and mostly dealing with mortal problems. If an angel sights a demon, their job is to report back to the archangels which would complete their task. This is why I can concur that Ashe was mad, it did not report back to its superiors as it had none to report to. An angel is simple enough to crush but and archangel is much different. Archangels are created by same methods humans use but take much longer to birth. I am unsure to how long it takes as angels have managed to keep that important fact classified for obvious reasons."

"Interesting..." Ciel stippled his fingers on his desk looking very intent "so we need to find one of their messengers so we can talk to an archangel."

"Ideally, yes; however, this is quite difficult in our circumstance." Sebastian busied himself with cleaning up the tea his master was finished with.

"How so?" Ciel questioned watching his butler impatiently.

"We are _demons,_ my lord. No sane angel would approach us nor would they wait for us to approach them."

Ciel sighed in frustration "then enlighten me on how we will gain an audience with an angel."

Sebastian nodded, knowing this question would come but he was still annoyed regardless "Reapers have a connection with them, shall we pay them a visit?"

Ciel smiled deviously "We shall."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews they are very kind and motivate me to write quicker.**

 **If you have any feedback, please let me know. :D**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Just wanted you all to know how much I LOVED writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!**

* * *

The Reaper headquarters was still in its perpetual state, where it remained forever day and slightly windy. Three familiar figures sat on a hill top watching the building almost as if they expected something to change.

"Is this your plan Undertaker, to simply sit here like lollygaggers?" Ciel griped as he began pacing behind the two seated and watching. "I do not have time to waste idling on this hilltop."

"You never had much patience Earl" Undertaker replied in amusement, who still remained focused on the giant building before him. "We are hunting so we must be patient."

Ciel glared down at the silver haired man, questioning his intelligence. The two had sought out Undertaker when they had decided to track down an angel. Upon request, the mortician had smiled as if he had been waiting for them to come and had brought them here. They had spent the last couple hours resting on the hilltop looking down at the reaper's headquarters. They had seen the employees come and go which made the boy wonder if they were invisible as no one had noticed them poaching there.

"I believe I am starting to understand his game, my lord." Sebastian glanced over at the reaper with interest "am I wrong to assume you have done this sort of activity in the past?"

In response, Undertaker simply smiled at the demon with a tinge of insanity. Sebastian was turning to explain to his lord what the man had planned when the man in question suddenly stood.

"We must move." The reaper bolted off the hilltop with Sebastian at his heels. Ciel stood there, blinking in his confusion. He quickly scanned the area to see what the two had shot off too, and that's when he witnessed the white feathers. A man landed several feet from the entrance with lengthy blonde hair that blew in the wind precariously. Upon landing, the wings began to curl close to the man's back and loose feathers scattered in protest at the constriction. The angel began to approach the building with a slight skip to his step when suddenly Ciel's entourage jumped the poor sap. Undertaker bashed the man in the back of the head and Sebastian was already in the process of tying the angel mid fall. With the final knot tied, the demon collected his victim and threw it over his shoulder smiling as if he had simply plucked a pretty flower. Task complete, the two fled the scene and rejoined the horrified boy atop the hill.

"What the devil are you doing?!" Ciel gasped as Undertaker suddenly lifted him mid run, merrily laughing.

"We must hurry, it will wake and we do not want to be here when it does." Undertaker looks up at the boy who was still trying to understand what had just happened. He grins at the youth "by any means possible, right my Earl?"

* * *

"Would you do the honors, my lord?" Sebastian leaned close to his master, gesturing to the restrained angel.

The three now surrounded the angel whom was decorated with ropes and chains of various colors. Locks jingled as the creature stirred and groaned in its attempt to regain consciousness. Ciel glared at the two, annoyed they were both so calm "what will this accomplish? This is going to make a terrible impression as we have kidnapped one of their kind, surely you kept this consequence in mind when you decided to abduct it?"

Both stared in different directions as they wore equal expressions of apathy. Undertaker even had the audacity to dig a finger into his ear out of disinterest, no remorse. The boy's eyelid twitched, thoroughly irritated. Ciel removed his right glove and quickly lashed the leather against the angel's face "wake up!"

Sebastian smiled a most alluring smile at his master _I love my master at work._

 _"Christ_ child, must you do that? I'm awake, no thanks to any of you _monsters_." The angel tossed his bleached blonde locks from his face and looked supremely annoyed. This close up, the angel definitely resembled a man, but he was borderline feminine with his big light blue eyes and round lips. His tone was higher pitch and a tad eccentric which contrasted his male image and muscle tone. Ciel would definitely categorize this creature as an _it,_ but for his sanity's sake he would treat the angel as a male. "Dear lord, undress me with your eyes why don't you child. At least untie me first so I can at least participate in whatever sick game you got planned, _demon..."_ The angel narrowed his eyes and looked at Ciel perplexed "you ain't full demon. Christ, you monsters sure have alot of free time on your hands-" Ciel suddenly lashed the glove against the man's face once more.

All eyes were on Ciel and they all looked mildly confused. Ciel quickly pocketed the glove, looking embarrassed and muttered "he wouldn't shut up..."

Sebastian turned away suddenly and sounded like he was have a choking fit in his attempt to stifle his laughter. Undertaker makes no such effort and falls over in his laughter, clutching himself as he shudders from pure hilarity.

"Your all mad... simply mad." The angel shook his head, looking slightly disconcert.

Ciel clears his throat with cheeks now pink and addresses the angel directly "what is your name, creature?"

" _Creature?_ Christ, have you no tact? Knocks me out, ties me up, slaps me not once, but _twice_ and the first demand out of your mouth is 'what is your name'? Like seriously, you wanna know my favorite hobby next? Or perhaps my ideal date-"

Ciel pulls the glove from his pocket and dangles the leather before the angel's eyes "If you could limit your answers to as few as words as possible it would be most appreciated as your voice pushes me to the brink of insanity. I will ask once more, your name?"

The angel glares at the glove then at the boy "It's Leo."

Ciel smirks and replaces the glove back in his pocket "a pleasure Leo. I will not waste your time and get straight to business. I wish to speak to an archangel, perhaps your superior?"

Leo chuckles and smiles at the boy as if he was a nuisance "don't we all, young one. Archangels are much to busy to make time for the likes of _you."_

Before Ciel brought the leather against Leo's face once more Sebastian's hand clamped onto his master's wrist drawing it back "allow me master." Ciel handed the leather over to Sebastian and stepped back to allow the demon to tower over the restrained angel.

"Allow me to teach you how to properly treat my master, _oh immaculate..."_ The demon's eyes glowed and the room dimmed around the two "no where to run, little dove. I'm positive your kin will be most intrigued to investigate your _disappearance_."

"WELL, you know. I could fly on up there and give ol' Draniel a jingle, see what his schedule is looking like these days..." Leo's voice had risen many octives, sounding almost feminine. Sweat dripped from the angel's brow as his eyes locked on the leather the demon held most sadistically.

"Excellent" Sebastian smiled and dragged the leather glove from the angel's knee to his shoulder "I am glad we could come to a _clean_ conclusion; however, please excuse me as I take _insurance"_ the demon reached behind the angel and plucked several feathers from the top of his wing. He brought the alabaster plumage to Leo's face threateningly "we shall wait here for you to return with your superior. Please be quick, as my master is most impatient."

The next hour was spent untying Leo and releasing him to retrieve the archangel by the name of Draniel. They watched the angel launch himself into the air and fly off in the blink of an eye.

"Will he return?" Ciel asked, eyes still focused on the sky.

"If he does not, we shall track him down with these" Sebastian showed his master the feathers and placed one of them into Ciel's palm. "When Leo lands, you will know. If he does not return we shall begin the _true_ hunt; however, I believe he will be successful. I must ask you to be patient as we await their return."

"You sound confident" Ciel shivered then, his breath fogging before him in the icy cold. Sebastian stirred the boy in the direction of the door and gently moved him forward.

"If memory serves me right, Draniel is an archangel who enjoys meddling in foreign affairs. I believe he will come simply to entertain himself if nothing more." The two returned inside and Sebastian directed the boy to a chair near the back that was placed before a small fireplace.

"I see, perhaps I shall try to be patient." Ciel sat in the chair and stared at the crackling fire. His limbs began to tingle as they warmed up allowing him to relax. Comfort overwhelmed the boy as he grew pleasantly warm and found himself lost in the coziness of his chair. Slumber soon followed.

Sebastian leaned against the wall nearest his master and watched the boy sleep. The demon chuckled softly as he realized the boy had fallen asleep to pass time more effectively. Ciel never ceased to amuse him.

"Demon, I wish to speak with you. Please come with me." Undertaker stood behind Sebastian, and his features were quite serious as he spoke.

"I wish to stay in line of sight with my master, but I will move how ever far you wish with this restriction." Undertaker nodded in understanding and the two moved to the other side of the room. When Undertaker spoke once more, it was almost a whisper.

"I believe the angel will not be able to assist our young Earl. In my past experience with angels and their kin their top priority is reincarnation. I suspect they will offer to reincarnate the boy; however, you know how reincarnation works, yes?" Undertaker looks at Sebastian in question.

"Indeed, your memories are erased and you live once more."

Undertaker nods and crosses his arms looking over at Ciel slumbering before the fire "I have been experimenting over the years with my own form of reincarnation where the soul _retains_ its memories; however, they are repressed until a fitting age." His emeralds switch to focus on Sebastian's crimsons "I intend to do so with Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the reaper before him, feeling slightly threatened "I believe it is my master's decision what truly happens to him."

"Partially, he can do what he wants with the soul currently under his disposal; however, as I currently _own_ the other portion to his soul I believe I too have say in this matter." Undertaker grins as he watches the demon grow furious.

Sebastian moves, but Undertaker leaps away and suddenly his scythe is before him, separating the two. Sebastian growls and takes a step forward "give it back."

Undertaker sighs in disappointment "I thought you had changed demon, but you are just a starving fiend after all. What is the harm with keeping such a small portion protected so none other may put their dirty hands on it?"

Sebastian's glamour began to fade slightly, his growl turning into a most unnatural voice "It is not yours to protect, reaper. It is my master's decision what is to be done with his soul. Not yours and not I."

Undertaker looked suddenly taken aback by the demon's words "you don't mean..."

Sebastian took another step forward, anger seeping from his eyes like liquid fire "Give. It. Back. To. Him."

Undertaker laughed then out of pure amusement "This is too much, whatever is your plan demon? Perhaps you shall continue your perpetual contract as your father did with your _mother."_

Sebastian's glamour snapped back into place as his anger quickly subsided. _My mother?_ "What madness do you speak of now, Reaper?"

As Undertaker was about to answer, Sebastian's eyes darted to his palm where the pulse of the angel landing began to drum beneath his fingers. Moments later, there was a gentle knock at the door. Sebastian glowered at the reaper making a silent promise he would make the man speak later about his nonsense, but there were much more pressing matters to attend to at the present. The demon was at his master's side and he gently woke the boy as Undertaker made his way to the door.

Ciel woke up and shook his head to relieve the grogginess he felt. He allowed his butler to help him stand and the two walked over to greet the two entering the parlor. Leo was first, looking most annoyed as he held the door open for the other man to enter. The man that entered was the epitome of elegance. His hair was lightest shade of brown and he born the same sky blue eyes that Leo had, but his well tailored clothes and demeanor suggested higher status which was expected of an archangel of heaven. The archangel laughed off his servitor's complaints and when he saw Ciel and Sebastian he bowed with a polite smile. He straightened his back once more and when he spoke, Ciel felt he truly understood the line 'when angels sing'.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Ciel Phantomhive. Whatever may I help you with?"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Also, Leo is a blast to write for.**

 **Thank you for your comments, and thank you Azure for your grammatical corrections! I appreciate it :D**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**We are reaching the end of this story, everyone. I hope you are prepared...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

For the first time in years, Undertaker's funeral parlor bore a sign upon its door which read "closed" as there was currently a meeting taking place within between heaven and hell.

They were short one chair, so all sat but Leo who was instructed by Draniel to kneel before him. Out of obligation the angel complied but his expression portrayed his annoyance. Once they were all settled around the small fireplace, Draniel spoke up "before we get started may I please ask that in future meetings you try to be a bit more civil with our servitors. I know Leo can be most frustrating, but you must understand how bothersome it is to create these." The archangel reached out a hand and began to pet Leo, looking down at him with kindness "they are still our kin, and it shatters us when we lose our young." Leo smiled adoringly at the brunette angel and leaned into his hand. Draniel chuckled and nodded at the servitor before letting the man go.

"Our apologies, we were unsure how to gain an audience with you in a less drastic fashion then this." Ciel bowed to the angel in apology "I am sure my butler and associate will take care to improve their prior actions." Ciel swore he heard one of the two men scoff and he made a note to punish them later.

"Ah, you are very noble indeed lord Phantomhive. Please, tell me what you seek." Draniel nodded to the boy allowing him to take the stage.

"As we are both quite busy, I will be direct. I wish to restore my humanity and I was hoping you could assist me in this matter" Ciel stated without hesitation. The room grew quiet as the archangel and the boy stared each other down. Suddenly the angel in question stood and began walking towards the young lord.

"Please excuse me while I weigh your soul and read your past. By doing so we can discuss what I can assist you with today in a much quicker fashion." Draniel then kneeled before the boy and reached out to take Ciel's hand into his own. The angel's eyes began to glow white and Ciel could feel a warm relaxing sensation that started at their joined hands and ran up his arm. This feeling continued its way throughout all of the boy's limbs as the angel continued to research the youth. After several minutes, the color finally returned to Draniel's eyes and they were focused on the boy before him. His expression was pained as he stared at the youth and he reached out to cup Ciel's cheek.

"Such pain you have suffered, little one. It is of no surprise that you fell into a demon's seduction when that of my kind has forsaken you. I cannot atone for my kin's mad driven agenda that involved your parents, but the least I can do is give you answers to your questions." The angel gently caressed the boy's cheek as his expression grew more anguished "and as far as restoring your humanity, I am sorry child, but your condition is irreversible."

Ciel felt the first trickle of panic creep up his spine at hearing the angel's words, but he refused to give up "irreversible? Can you please explain to me why I cannot return human? I did not choose to become one, surely you understand that."

"I do young one, as I have witnessed your entire existence. Allow me explain in simpler terms" Draniel released the boy's face to bring his hand to Ciel's chest instead where he gently pressed at the heart beneath. "There is no _humanity_ to restore within you, you have been made demon and therefore you are no longer human, which brings me to my next predicament. If I was to cleanse you of your demon to return you to your human state, you would _perish._ The demon within you is what is keeping you alive."

Ciel's eyes began to blur before him as he realized the inevitable was near, but still he would fight "I have been told I still have my soul so why-" the boy's voice suddenly cracked which startled him. He felt he was losing himself. In order to calm down, the boy closed his eyes and began to steady his breathing. The sensation of someone grabbing his hand broke him from his trance which caused the boy to open his eyes and look at the culprit. Sebastian now kneeled at his side and looked worried. _Damn demon_ , nevertheless, the boy was grateful and felt empowered with his butler at his side. "So if I contain a portion of my soul why can I not return to my human state?"

"You are correct that you still hold a portion of your soul, but the small portion that remains 'human' is not enough to restore your humanity." He pauses then allowing the boy to take that in and then continues to list solutions and options. "If you would like I can extract the remaining portion and give it to your demon as per contract. By doing so we would cleanse you of the demon within and that would leave the remnants of your soul behind. You would perish as a body cannot live with such a small soul. Once cleansed, we would give your body with the remaining soul to your demon and he may do as he pleases. If that does not please you, your next option is of course to just walk and continue your existence as you have. However, the demon will consume the remainder of your soul and you will transition into a full-fledged demon. It is a shame, as you would be worthy of reincarnation if you had simply come to us before all this madness, though it would have been difficult with your Faustian contract as we angels have to abide by it. It is truly their trump card to guarantee a meal, how unfortunate for you _demon_ " Draniel nods in apology to Sebastian, but it is wasted on the demon as he does not notice nor care as his sole focus was on his master.

Suddenly Undertaker spoke "what if he was to regain another portion of his soul? Would he be able to regain his humanity?"

"No he could not, as the demon within him ate a portion of his soul while it was inhibiting him. However, a partial soul _can_ be reincarnated." Draniel looked most intrigued "might you know where the other portion of his soul is, ex-reaper?"

Undertaker shrugged then, dismissing the angel "was simply curious, pay me no mind."

Draniel furrowed his eyebrows at the man, growing mildly annoyed with his present company.

Ciel for the first time in years was experiencing a dilemma. He had always chose solutions that would end in his favor and rarely derailed from those plans. The deal with Andarial was a fluke to obtain information and get the demon to stop breathing down his neck as Ciel never intended to stay demon. That left the boy to lost on what to pursue next _._ The archangel had sounded confident when he told the boy his condition was final which disturbed him. He had wanted to restore his humanity, but now he was coming to terms that he must accept that he could not. The angel had nothing to gain in telling the boy he couldn't revert back so he knew Draniel wasn't lying. Ciel knew he could trust Draniel's information over a demons as angels dealt with the creation of the soul, not destroying them like the monsters did. _Monsters…_ his eyes flickered to the demon at his feet who held his hand, comforting him. _Once upon a time I believed my butler was a monster; however, as the years have passed I have found that my opinion has changed. I no longer feel afraid of this man, on the contrary I find his presence to be enjoyable most days. He stood by my side and fought loyally by our pact. In my opinion I believe Sebastian went above and beyond our contract in his servitude. He deserves his reward; I can no longer sit here idly with my unattainable selfish goal._

"My lord, would you like me to send the angel away until you have had suitable time to think?" Sebastian asked with a hint of what sounded like desperation.

"That won't be necessary, Sebastian. It will all be over shortly, and I apologize it has taken this long" Ciel smiled painfully at Sebastian and stood. "Draniel, I have made my decision."

"Master, _please_ allow yourself appropriate time to consider your options" Sebastian grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him back slightly. The demon tried to pull the boy back, but his master resisted and his feet routed into the ground beneath him.

Ciel dangled forward by his arm which was restricted back by his butler and without glancing back the boy said in a tone that suggested the child was crying "Goodbye, Sebastian. I shall set you free."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **:C, that is all.**

 **Next chapter is going to be pretty lengthy as it might be the final.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Just wanted to let you know, this is not the final chapter. Next chapter, however will conclude Atonement.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Time slowed for the demon as his master broke their physical contact and began to walk forward. Two apparitions appeared beside him. The one at his left was of his full blown demon form with its midnight jagged features and swirling feathers. The demon was smiling predatorily as it watched the boy walk towards the archangel.

"At last, we can finally receive payment. Once we obtain the boy's portion we will take the other portion from that annoying reaper." The crimson eyes of Sebastian's demon form looked down at the real Sebastian merrily "we can finally feast then."

 _Feast…_ His day of reward was finally here and yet, the demon felt as if his chest would burst at any moment. Ciel would _die,_ and he would obtain but a fraction of the soul he was promised at the beginning of this long contract. He supposed he should be grateful he was receiving any such reward since he had messed up so thoroughly in this pact. The demon was truly fortunate that his master was so noble and _kind._

"Our kind master will die, and there is no going back once he has passed. Such a remarkable person and we are snuffing him out…" The other apparition at Sebastian's right spoke and the demon took notice of the foggy form. The semi opaque man resembled Sebastian's butler glamour but he was wearing a trench coat and top hat. Deep crimson eyes wept as they watched the boy distance himself from the three. The teary orb's brows furrowed in such rage as it turned its hatred on Sebastian.

"You're about to make the largest mistake of your existence! You know you treasure him and it will ruin you if you don't stop him before it's too late!"

The demon form stepped toward the translucent form in argument "That's enough out of you; demons have no place for petty emotions and sentiments."

The form stepped forward as well, its figure defining itself more as it yelled back at the demon. "NO! That is enough out of you! We have lived far too long without meaning other than to lose our self in hunger. Ciel gave us purpose and engaged us in ways that made us feel alive for the first time in eons. He challenged our resolve and our aesthetic. Never has there been a human, nor a demon, as dignified and worthy of _existence_ as Ciel Phantomhive."

The voices of the two apparitions began to fade as Sebastian noticed that Ciel was so far away now. He could see nothing but the boy and the angel before him and he felt panicked at the fact that he could not tell how much longer until Ciel stood before Draniel. What would he do then? He had sworn he would allow his master to choose his fate, but in doing so Sebastian knew he would suffer. However, if he were to stop his young master, what existence would the boy even have? Draniel had stated that Ciel would inevitably be consumed by Andarial.

Suddenly his casual apparition looked at him with a stern expression "you could help Ciel suppress Andarial, as you have been. He will perish now regardless, so why not attempt to find a solution for a while longer?"

The demon apparition growled, the shadows rippling in hostility "if we don't allow him to perish now we will not receive a worthy portion of his soul as it would have been consumed by Andarial in your little experiment method, traitor." The two began arguing once more but Sebastian had stopped listening as he noticed something unfamiliar about his lord. Ciel was shuddering slightly and then, even in slow motion, he slowly brought his hands up to wipe at his face.

He was crying. Sebastian had thought his tone suggested it, but the boy hadn't cried since the first time they met so he believed it was impossible.

 _Goodbye Sebastian, I shall set you free._

No, Sebastian would not let it end like this. If the boy had no soul to pay him with, he would find other ways the boy could repay him. To hell with reason, as long as Ciel lived the demon would make the risk. Time sped up once more as Sebastian went to make his move, but suddenly the boy stopped which made the demon halt out of reflex. Ciel looked up at the roof with a sinister smile and aquamarine flames began encircling the boy making Sebastian's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh… I think not." The seductive tone of Andarial purrs from Ciel's throat as the boy crouches down. Then like a supernatural cricket, the boy shot out of the parlor through the roof.

"Oh… demons are just the most wonderful company." Undertaker chuckled as he watched planks and debris clatter to the floor. "Earl, you can be most frustrating at times."

"We must retain him quickly as Andarial will attempt to port Ciel elsewhere." Sebastian commanded and he two hastily sprung out the hole in the roof.

"Yes please do, demon! That child owes me for the repairs." Undertaker smiles and waves Sebastian off.

Draniel smirks at Undertaker "I forget you are retired, Issac…" the archangel turns to Leo then to address his servitor "Leo, fly back and ready everyone for an emergency cleansing."

"Yes father." The angel follows suit and leaps out of the hole in the roof as well. With the angel gone, Draniel continued his conversation.

"I am curious how you are involved in this matter as you always enjoyed your solitude." Draniel watched Undertaker curiously as the man rose from his seat to stretch casually.

"In due time my part in this charade will make itself known; however, as the time is drawing near you will have to excuse me. I have some dusting to do, farewell, Angel." Undertaker waved off the angel and disappeared into the backroom of the parlor. Draniel laughed and escorted himself out of the door of the building. Once he exited, the angel checked his surroundings before giant wings exploded from his once smooth back. He sighed happily "much better" and with an upward motion of the giant extensions he was airborne.

* * *

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried out when he noticed his master stumbling violently in a mess of trees. The demon was relieved when he had spotted his master but now it pained him to witness the internal struggle before him.

"Andarial! I order you to stop this at once!" Ciel's voice choked out as he slammed into a tree and drug his nails into the bark to attempt to straighten himself. The boy must not have heard Sebastian as the child held no reaction to the outburst. The demon moved closer but then the hand at the tree suddenly reached up and torn a branch which it whipped at Sebastian.

"Be gone nuisance! This pathetic child and I have an agreement which he so causally has forgotten." Andarial's voice ripped through the boy's throat and when Sebastian witnessed his master's face he gasped in terror.

One side of Ciel's face held the blue orb that was true to his master but the other… The other was contorted beyond belief and stained red with blood. A black slit broke the redness which was served as Andarial's eye and it was focused on Sebastian. The blue of Ciel's eye made contact as well and they were pained.

"Sebastian, allow me to make one more order before I-"

"Ciel, it doesn't have to end this way!" Sebastian interrupted, feeling time was crucial "we can continue to find a cure, but that doesn't have to be the case. We can negotiate other terms to our contract; it does not have to end with me consuming your soul. Like my father, we can-"

"Look at me Sebastian! This is the end for me… There is no cure to this madness" Ciel winced then and shook his head violently to remain in control "allow me to die as Ciel Phantomhive… not as some deranged monster." Tears bubbled out of his one blue eye and suddenly the contract shined beneath his iris "and allow me to free you of this eternal contract as my grand finale, Sebastian Michaelis."

"No… please no-"

"ENOUGH!" Andarial screamed and the tree beside him exploded from the intensity of the enraged demon. "If I shatter this body I can fully consume what is left of this boy and become whole."

"SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO RENDER ME UNCONSCIOUS AND TAKE ME TO DRANIEL!" Ciel screamed as Andarial drove the boy crouch once more.

Sebastian ground his teeth and fell to his knee out of obligation, but when he brought up his hand to bow to his master, blood trickled on the porcelain skin from the demon's abused lip. "Yes…my lord."

Lightening quick Sebastian moved to tackle his lord but suddenly, he was gone. Sebastian blinked rapidly and switched to track his young master by their contract. Ciel was still in his proximity so that only left one other option.

Draniel's smooth laughter resonated in the forest "you are quite interesting demon. I never would have considered one of your kind breaking their own investment; before you. You cared for this mortal, and for that you have my condolences. I will take care that his passing will be swift and painless. Please wait here while we conduct the ceremony, I will bring him to you once we have concluded." Alabaster feathers fell from the sky as Sebastian watched a figure dissipate into the clouds above him.

Sebastian did not know how long he stood there, watching the snow fall above him. Small amounts of the fallen ice had gathered upon his shoulders due to his stillness but the demon didn't care. Nothing mattered. The demon considered remaining there to be crystalized in the ice, a long slumber sounding more appealing every moment he stood there waiting. The soft sound of foot falls made Sebastian suddenly turn causing the snow to fall all around him from his shoulder tops. Draniel walked toward the demon and when Sebastian saw the boy, his chest ached.

Draniel held the restored image of Ciel Phantomhive limply in his arms. The boy was back to being the child he once was and he was even breathing ever so softly.

Sebastian was instantly before the angel looking at him incredulously "he breaths!"

Draniel smiled grimly "the boy is comatose and has few minutes to live. I rushed him here quickly so you may have your final words. He can hear you, but he cannot manage much else." The angel gently transfers the boy to demon's arms and nods to him "I could do this much. Farewell, demon." The angel turned on his heel and with a flurry of snow, he was gone.

Sebastian looked down at the boy. He was so cold and lifeless, so unlike his young master. The demon fell to his knees and embraced the boy feeling as if he would never experience a pain greater then he felt now. "Rivalee was right… the pain is unbearable…"

 _The boy is comatose and has few minutes to live… he can hear you…_

"It has been… an honor to serve you my lord. You were the longest contract I have ever had and yet, time was too short I am afraid…" Sebastian's normally confident tone trembled "Farewell, Ciel Phantomhive, you shall _never_ be forgotten." The demon drew the boy back to place his lips to Ciel's in an act of bidding farewell. Tears blurred the demon's vision as he drew back once more to look at his lord's face and he was forever grateful he did. Ciel's eyes were cracked slightly enough that Sebastian could see the irises upon him and then… he smiled.

Ciel perished shortly after.

Sebastian wept and held the boy for countless hours in that snowy forest. The tears at the demon's eyes were painful as the winter storm froze the water at his face, but that hardly mattered. Nothing mattered. He didn't even notice someone was there until they touched his shoulder. Sebastian growled unearthly at the touch and a chuckle was the only response.

"Yes, I can see that you are grieving demon, but I have something I believe belongs to you." The Undertaker kneeled and set a bleached white skull at the demons side. "I was going to keep this to myself, but as I can sense you will take my suggestion into consideration I will entrust this to you. The skull entombs the other portion of Lord Phantomhive's soul. You remember our little talk earlier, yes?" Undertaker grinned at the demon holding the corpse of the deceased Phantomhive ever so protectively. "I do not weep for his loss as I know he will live once more as he once was… if you allow me to do so. There is no need to rush so allow yourself time to consider this. I will be awaiting your decision, Ex-Butler."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **I cried while writing this, so I'm with you all!**

 **CIIEEEELLL! T-T**

 **"IT NEVER. GETS. ANY. EASIER!" *slams fist at every word***

 **See you all, for the final chapter in Atonement.**


	32. Chapter 32

**WELL IT IS HERE AND THIS HAS BEEN AMAZING TO WRITE! THIS IS WHERE OUR LOVELY STORY ENDS! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER!**

 **There are a lot of cuts in this because of the passage of time. FYI.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Never had the demon experienced utter detachment as he did now as he walked the halls of his manor. He had spent countless hours creating this sanctuary and had loved every aspect of it but now, he wouldn't even bat an eye if it were to burn to the ground. Everything up until now felt meaningless and he found himself laughing at the pure hilarity of such emptiness.

Snow that had coated the demon now melted and began to pool at his feet as he walked. Every inch of the demon was soaked; with the exception of the small form he was caring. He had taken care to curl around the boy in order to not chill him.

"What is the point? The child is already dead." The disembodied voice of his demonic nature purred into his mind.

The pathway's flooring splintered and cracked as Sebastian halted. His arms embraced the boy to him tighter as he growled to the empty hallway but more so at his darker nature. "Enough, I don't need to listen to dreadful echoes. Besides…" Sebastian now stood before that door that his young master had tried countless times to enter. He smiled painfully; as he leaned close to the child's ear to whisper "it is now time to bring you down into this room that perplexed you so much, my lord." The left hand of the demon is brought up to place a finger delicately upon the center of the door. Sebastian paused for a moment as he noticed the contract upon his hand had vanished. It had been overlooked with all of the dramatics of the evening and now and he felt another part of himself crumble.

 _Allow me to free you of this eternal contract as my grand finale, Sebastian Michaelis._

The demon slowly began to draw the symbol of a heart upon the door and then gently knocks once in the center of it. The door opened obligingly and the demon begins to descend the stairs "this room is a museum of sorts as it stores valuable memories." Sebastian continued to talk to the child as if he could hear him, finding the slight insanity to be comfortable. Once he reached the bottom he waved a hand and candles lit all around the large room.

Small stages were set up with a statue being their center piece. Each one held a theme that was unique to every previous master the demon had served. Those he found worthy enough would be brought down here and casted into a mold with their soul being transferred into an article exclusive to that lord. After the stage was set, the demon would feast.

There currently were seven and the demon looked down into the face of his eighth. He regretted doing so as Ciel's corpse was a constant reminder that the child had in fact died. He averted his eyes and approached the eighth stage quickly. There was a chair sitting close and Sebastian moved the object simply with a wave of his hand to place it closer to the stage. Then he found himself staring at the chair. _Put him down, Mammon._ Instead he took the bleached skull from his pocket which he had transferred all remnants of his master's soul into for safe keeping and put that on the chair. Yes, that would do. He continued to carry the child as he stared at the stage considering how he would design it. An image came to him and he closed his eyes creating the room purely with his mind. When he opened his eyes once more the stage held the deep colors of purple and blue. A stone throne fashioned with shades of red sat in the center which sat upon a dozen splayed out mannequins. The mannequins were lifelike in their creation which aided the demon to create the theme he was creating for his ever powerful and manipulative lord.

"The king shall sit in his throne for eternity as his loyal subjects fight for his honor…" Sebastian jumped onto the lip of the stage and set Ciel down into that chair. Once the boy was positioned correctly he took a step back. Anger suddenly surged through the demon as he witnessed his work.

"No, my lord would never look so deathly…" Sebastian quickly snatched up Ciel and felt himself relax once more as he held the boy _. Perhaps I should stuff him?_ The demon shivered in his own disgust at the idea. Even if he somehow managed to preserve the boy's body from decay, Ciel would never be _warm_ again. He would never snap at him, he would never cower behind him, he would never turn pink from frustration again, and he would _never_ be Ciel again. Tears began to slide down the demon's cheeks once more as he embraced the boy to him tighter regardless of how hard rigor mortis resisted him.

 _I do not weep for his loss as I know he will live once more as he once was… if you allow me to do so._

Sebastian recalled the reaper's words then, allowing him to escape his darker thoughts. Could he truly bring Ciel back into existence? Typically in reincarnation the host holds no recollection of their previous existence and starts a new life. However, the reaper had stated he knew methods in which he could preserve the soul's prior existence. That would mean Ciel Phantomhive could exist once more.

 _Do not allow Undertaker to reincarnate me, as it would taint my purpose. I summoned you to get my revenge on those that shamed me and shall perish for that cause._

The demon smirked then and brought the child down to look at him properly "I am currently free of contract, but I believe I know of a way I can restore your _humanity_ like you wished my lord. Sacrifices must be made, right my young master?" With that being said, Sebastian collected the skull and vanished in a flurry of midnight wind which blew every last candle out in the room casting it into darkness.

* * *

"Oh, I was expecting you so soon. Was it necessary to bring that…?" Undertaker stood at his door, holding it open for the man entering. He wore a dark trench coat and top hat and beneath the thick coat he concealed an obvious body.

"He was responsible for your repairs correct?" Sebastian revealed himself as he took his hat off to discard upon a coat rack. He then took Ciel out of his coat and revealed that the demon had dressed him in one of his nicer outfits. With Ciel positioned between the two, Sebastian grinned at the mortician "I believe you were robbed of the privilege to create my young master a coffin worthy of him. Please accept this opportunity as payment for your shattered roof."

Undertaker brought a hand up to cough out a laugh and shuddered in aftershock giggles. He waved at the demon "very well, I shall get to work then. Have you the skull?"

Sebastian nodded, and revealed a black sack which contained the skull "how soon can you transfer him?"

"We must wait for a worthy host. It may take years, demon" Undertaker walked over to him and collected the sack.

Sebastian smirked then, looking like his old self "I am demon, time is meaningless. I look forward to our shared success in this matter."

"Indeed, but first I shall create the most elegant of coffins for my young Earl as he _sleeps."_

* * *

Years had passed in the blink of an eye as humans milled around with their usual business. Times had recovered and everyone was getting back on their feet from the fire that had consumed their city. It was almost as if nothing had ever occurred but never was the memory forgotten from those that had suffered and lost things dear to them.

"Oi! Undertaker, we have another one for ya'. Poor little tike, Lady Midford was absolutely shattered when the little one perished upon birth." A man carried in a body bag gently into the parlor. Undertaker's eyes looked up at the bag in interest. He stood and then suddenly the call of a raven resonated into the room. The man with the bag jumped as an unnaturally large raven swooped down from the ceiling and clutched the bag. The beast flew over to the Undertaker and deposited the bag before him. After doing so it circled the man and perched itself on the mortician's shoulder.

"What the devil is that?! A demon crow?! Look at the size of it!" The man was absolutely shaken. Undertaker began to open the bag.

"He is a pet of mine, very loyal he is to me as of the present." The raven in response pecked Undertaker's skull and blood trickled for the afflicted area. "Oh my apologies, you nuisance" the reaper looked up at the man who was slowly backing away and he gave him a smile in reassurance but it was only half effective due to the blood sliding down his temple "I will take if from here Charles. You may go."

Charles bowed then and quickly exited the building thankfully, once he was gone the raven manifested itself back into Sebastian's familiar form.

"This child is perfect. It is lady Elizabeth's child and it seems that fate has given us an opening with this soulless one." Sebastian looked most alive now. He had cast his butler attire and had simple decorated himself with common clothing. The demon found they were quite comfortable and he decided he would keep a few outfits on retainer for now on.

"Yes, you are correct. We must move quickly. Come." Undertaker scooped up the child and the two of them fled into the depths of the parlor.

* * *

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford laid in her bed watching the soft pattering of rain hit her window. She had lost her child after many months of expecting his arrival. Many years had passed as she was now nineteen and already she had experienced so much loss in her life. She had lost her Uncle Vincent, her Aunt Rachel, her Aunt Angelina, her first love Ciel, and now her own child. She had married another out of obligation, but having a child was her for herself.

And she had lost it.

The tears hadn't stopped falling since she had heard the news and she felt herself dying inside with her dead child. The burst of the door opening made her turn her head to see her husband barging in, looking most ecstatic.

"My love! It's a miracle! Our boy is alive!" the man ran to her and took her hands. He showered her in kisses but she shoved him away in disbelief.

"What nonsense are you prattling on about, Joseph?! If you think this is funny-"

"Greetings Lady Midford" Undertaker stood in the door, carrying a crying child in his arms. Perched at his shoulder was the large unnatural raven that was currently staring at the baby in the mortician's arms.

"Hey! I told you to leave that beast outside-"the beast in question screamed a throaty noise at the man, who instantly shut up.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw her child crying restlessly in Undertaker's arms. _He was alive._

"CIEL!" She cried out and fell out of her bed. Both the raven and mortician looked at the woman in surprise. Joseph ran to her and helped her up.

"Love, please lay back down I'll bring you our-"

"NO! GIVE ME MY CHILD! GIVE ME CIEL!" She screamed at Undertaker, whom smirked and closed the distance to give the child to her.

"Here is your little one."

* * *

Today was a special day and festivities were set into motion. Lady Midford was holding her child's thirteenth birthday party.

"Mama, I don't want to wear this ridiculous outfit." The tiny boy in question looked at himself in a mirror and was growing more irritated every moment he had to wear the garb. The boy had inherited his father's black hair but he had the most unusual eyes; one was the color of the deepest blues and the other was the emerald green of his mother. It was an odd gene which made the boy even more unique.

"Ciel, please, you look adorable. Now hush up and let's get down stairs, I have someone I want you to meet before the party." She smiled down at her little one lovingly and stuck out her hand to him. He pouted and grabbed her hand.

"I'm changing later."

"Of course dear," Elizabeth chuckled.

The two walked towards a very familiar staircase which held a portrait of a navy haired boy standing elegantly with a cane decorated in gold.

Elizabeth had purchased the Phantomhive estate when Ciel had passed. The mansion had been left to the staff and they had sold it at a very cheap price to the Lady. She now stood at the top of the staircase and looked up at the giant portrait of her passed love. _I hope you have achieved happiness, Ciel._

"Mama, I'm hungry." Ciel grumbled and pulled at her hand bringing her back into the present.

"We will eat when everyone gets here, love." The two begin to walk down the stairs where a group of people stood at the bottom.

"I want cake…" The two mismatched orbs looked up desperately at his mother.

Like she could resist that face? "We will sneak into the kitchen when you father isn't looking okay?"

He smirks then, looking devious "Yes mama."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs the people bowed and then ran over to the boy in excitement.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY MASTER!" The blonde groundskeeper yelled enthusiastically. He joined his hands with the maid joyously as the two jumped up and down causing the woman's spectacles to be jostled.

"AH! My glasses!" She reached to pick them up when an elderly man handed them to her.

"Mey Rin, please calm yourself before our master." The older butler scolded her and she bowed respectively in apology.

"Hey! I heard you were hungry!" The tallest of them all had spiked up blonde hair and goggles that held his bangs back. He grinned with a cig in his teeth and presented the boy with a plate which held a small biscuit. He leaned down and whispered to the boy "I stole this for ya', don't tell anyone."

The boy chuckled and took the plate thanking the man happily. He was about to take his first bite when a man's voice called out from behind the crowd.

"Young master you will spoil your appetite if you eat too much before supper." A man strode forward then from the front door and walked toward the boy.

"SEBASTIAN?!" The three cried and the elderly man made a huffing noise to match their excitement. They parted as the man in butler attire made his way to stand before the boy. The child stared up at the man looking as if he was trying to recall something most important.

"Ah, you're here! Splendid! Ciel, may I introduce you to your own personal butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

The man kneeled and bowed deeply to the boy "It is a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance, my lord."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Please review and tell me what you have thought of this story.**

 **Thank you all for reading as this was my very first fanfiction I have written and I loved every minute of it.**

 **Farewell,**

 **Lovemedead18**

 **PSST! UPDATE: There is a sequel for those of you whom wish to read it. It is titled: Atoned Yet Incomplete.**


	33. Note to my readers

**Hello all!**

 **I thought I would add this as an after thought so you can know what I have decided.**

 **The sequel to Atonement is a thing! It is called Atoned Yet Incomplete.**

 **Second, I am currently editing the first couple chapters because I feel they weren't described correctly and my grammar wasn't that great either. (Not saying its perfect, but its definitely better then it was!)**

 **Third, for those of you that enjoyed the underlying story of Undertaker and Cain/Isabel, A Paradigm Shift is the story I am writing featuring these characters.**

 **Thanks again for all your support!**

 **Lovemedead18**


End file.
